IniHerit
by God of Insanity
Summary: *Updated 9/14!* Sesshoumaru, supporting his sister by himself, suffers from the deaths of his parents until he meets his new boss Naraku, who teaches him the ways of the flesh…YAOI M/M Other warnings inside Nara/SesshUKE ONLY for MATURE readers!
1. Prologue

**"Ini-Herit"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Summary: Fresh out of high school and having to deal with the recent death of his father, Sesshoumaru gets a job as an intern at a prosperous business in order to support his sister. Of course, that doesn't stop the business firm's boss from molesting him...

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, (Surprise)/Sesshoumaru

Future Warning(s): AU (Modern), Heavy Yaoi, SesshUKE, Lemons, Original Character, Language, Oral, Angst, Maledom, D/s, and WIP. (Other warnings will be added if they are applicable to the chapter.)

Chapter Warning(s): Angst

**_A/N_**:** I wrote this for my e-mail buddy and reviewer, Sessho Lord, who requested this, so this makes it a challenge fic. I wrote this prologue and the first chapter about a year ago, maybe. Due to…very bad circumstances, I wasn't able to write her more chapters or update my other stories. Sessho lord has been very patient and I commend her for it. Fortunately, I am better now and I have lots of ideas and I plan to update some of my old fics. Unfortunately, I have to read through them, which means I will be correcting any nagging errors that I see.**

**For any of you that are fans of my older work and have been waiting forever for updates, I offer you a sincere apology and I will try my best to update them. But for the time being, I want to finish this story and maybe get another new Nara/Sess out there. I have tons of ideas...**

**_I also would like to THANK all of my reviewers. Thanks a bunches._**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own my original characters._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Rin. Get up, now. Its time for school." A smooth voice drawled from the doorway of the little girl's room. A click was heard accompanied by the bright light which diminished the darkness of the room. A messy black head immediately popped out from underneath many vibrant layers of blankets and covers. Bleary, sleepy ebony eyes blinked slowly, desperately trying to adjust to the intense light and a groan ensued from small lips.

"Five more minutes, Sessho? Please?" The little girl named Rin whimpered and rolled over, burying her face in her fuzzy white pillow, which looked suspiciously like a furry version of a boa.

A tall, elf-like being strode briskly through Rin's room until he reached her bed. He flung all of her covers and blankets off of her until her small, clothed form was revealed. He stared down at her with one dark eyebrow lifted and a slender, yet strong hand rested on the side of his hip.

"If you don't get up now and get ready for school, I will be late for work. And if I'm late for work, I won't be happy." The young man said quietly even though his tone was laced with warning. He had wanted to stay in bed, too, but he couldn't afford to do that and neither could she. Well, she could probably get away with it, but he knew he couldn't.

Rin didn't bother to protest or even rebel against him. She hopped out of bed without any enthusiasm and began to prepare for another dull day of elementary school.

Sesshoumaru's cold, amber eyes looked very tired and almost lifeless. The little girl actually remembered a time when his eyes had been warm and energetic. But that had been before the accident. Now, she barely recognized her own big brother. He had taken the role of the parent and it was exceedingly difficult. It was either ship her off to foster parents or raise her himself. Obviously, he had chosen the latter of the two. There was no way in hell he would let some strangers ruin her life when he could care for her himself.

Even though she was only eight-years-old, Rin tried her best to help out and not cause any problems. She was a very intelligent and perceptive child; she knew life was hard for them both now and she sought to make it more bearable. She often did the laundry, fed herself, and cleaned the house the best that she possibly could when Sesshoumaru was at work. He appreciated it, even though he never mentioned it. She could tell he was grateful by the look in his weary eyes when he came home at night to find a clean home.

Sometimes if he wasn't too worn out, he would read a bed-time story to her until she fell asleep. Those nights, when he read to her, she felt as if she had her brother back again. She tried not to be selfish, but she couldn't help it. She was a child; she needed love and comfort, but he couldn't give her that. She suspected that he needed solace as well, but there wasn't anyone (that she knew of) that could offer him any. Sometimes, Rin really wished that he had a wife.

She knew he was a mess inside, although on the outside, he stood tall and mighty. He barely ate or slept, and he worked long, hard hours. He seldom spoke to her anymore, yet when he did speak, it was only simple commands or questions. He wasn't one for conversations anymore.

Fragments of his former self still remained within him, but it wasn't the same. Her brother had changed drastically and it looked as if this was a permanent change. Hollow and aloof, her brother was doomed to stay this way. This bitter life was not of his own making, no, it wasn't his fault.

Rin didn't like to admit it, but she felt as if her brother had died along with her parents. This husk of a person couldn't be her big brother. It just couldn't be, but it was.

It was in the dead of the night that the little girl would more often than not, clutch her stuffed dog and whisper three words before she fell into a dreamless sleep. And said words were never uttered for her dead parents.

"I miss you."

**TBC…**


	2. Ch 1: Mr Nakajima

**"Ini-Herit"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Summary: Fresh out of high school and having to deal with the recent death of his father, Sesshoumaru gets a job as an intern at a prosperous business in order to support his sister. Of course, that doesn't stop the business corp.'s boss from molesting him.

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, (Surprise)/Sesshoumaru

Future Warning(s): AU (Modern), Heavy Yaoi, SesshUKE, Lemons, Original Character, Language, Oral, Angst, Maledom, D/s, and WIP.

Chapter Warning(s): AU (Modern), Implied deaths, Angst, WIP, and of course, Naraku being himself…

_**A/N:**_ **I have nothing to say… except that I do want to know what everyone thinks. Any questions, comments, and requests are welcomed.**

_Disclaimer(s): I don't own a thing but my original characters._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: "Mr. Nakajima"_**

A tall, fit man glided into a nicely furnished office as if he were Death himself or maybe just an Egotistical Bastard. The office was spacious, but not too big that it would make him feel uncomfortable. The walls were painted a vermillion color that looked remarkably like blood, which was quite uncanny. There were even jokes around the office that anyone who rubbed him the wrong way had their blood splattered across his walls. Even his desk, most likely cherry wood, looked dark red.

Despite his seemingly red fetish, his book shelves, curtains, and file cabinets were surprisingly black. The ebony curtains were drawn over the windows at all times to block out any unnecessary light. Also, one of his dark towering bookshelves were positioned against the window, further blocking any unwanted rays of sunshine from entering his dungeon-like office. A few dimly-lit lamps were mounted on his walls, but they were not for him. He could see perfectly in the darkness like he was some kind of vampire or something, but most of his employees could not see a thing.

Instead of his desk being located near the window, like most people prefer, his desk was located as far away from the window as possible. The books on his shelves were all different in every aspect. They ranged from thick, dusty volumes to thin, new magazines or novels. What was also odd was that his taste in books was very random, as well. Business manuals, historical documents, biographies, car magazines, novels, and etcetera. Even children's books were on his shelves. Basically, he had his own mini library in his office.

Since he was the Big Boss, (as some called him), he had a large window to help him oversee the office. Unfortunately for his workers, it was a one-way mirror. On the outside, it appeared to be a simple mirror, but inside his office, it looked like an ordinary window. Fortunately for him, no one knew it was even there, since nobody could see through the dark. Kagura and Kanna were his only exceptions, but they weren't stupid enough to tell.

Said tall man had long, flowing dark hair that was bound in a low, but neat pony tail. His hair seemed ridiculously long, especially for a man, but somehow, he got away with it. Blood red eyes gazed dispassionately from a handsome, pale face. His skin was pale due to his avoidance of the sun, yet it only served to bring out his wine-colored eyes and his mass of raven hair.

He was very tall, nearly seven feet tall, although most did not notice his impressive height because he rarely left his office. Whenever anyone entered his office, he was almost always seated behind his desk. It wasn't because he was lazy that he refused to leave his office; it was because he severely detested light in general, for his own personal reasons, of course.

Despite his own personal dislike of suits, he wore an expensive three-piece suit to work every day. He usually preferred to wear a silk or satin shirt underneath the suit to help him tolerate the stiff, confining feel of the suit. For some reason, no matter what kind of suit he wore, it always felt rigid and scratchy. If he could have his way, he would sit around in his office half-naked all day and every day.

The dark man's name was Nakajima Naraku and he was the head of one of Japan's most prominent companies, which was called Shikon Corp. Naraku also owned about three more businesses, two of which dealt with the market. His third business was a four-star restaurant, which was called "The Kumo's Web." Despite the odd name, it was a very good restaurant and most people had to make reservations in advance just to dine there.

The Shikon Corp had various purposes and was responsible for all three of Naraku's businesses. One of Naraku's many departments in Shikon Corp was responsible for coming up and issuing advertisements for all three of their boss's businesses. In other, simpler words, Naraku's corporation was basically responsible for everything.

Naraku sat behind his desk, drumming his fingers against his desk in boredom as he waited for his two personal assistants to arrive. As usual, Kanna was the first to arrive and Kagura arrived five minutes later. Kagura was never in a hurry whenever it came to Naraku. Even though Kanna didn't care one way or another about anything, she was always on time.

The kumo stopped drumming his fingers on his desk once Kagura stepped frigidly into his swarthy office. Kagura's behavior was distinctly defiant, yet whenever she was around him, she acted like a submissive dog. Her attitude and behavior annoyed Naraku to no end and it was a mystery as to why he even still kept her around. Yet, Naraku was too relaxed and sleepy to yell at her, although, he would most likely reprimand her for something later.

"Welcome back, Mr. Nakajima." Kanna and Kagura both said in unison. Kanna's tone was, of course, emotionless while Kagura's tone didn't sound too elated at all.

"Well, you both sound thrilled at my return. I'm touched." Naraku commented sarcastically. He started tapping his fingers on his desk again to a random beat. "Update?"

Kanna was the first one to respond; she handed Naraku her clip board so that he could read over it while she spoke. "Kikyo quit the moment you left. It seems she has wanted to quit since she has worked here, yet she never found the courage to do so in front of you." Kanna paused in case her boss wanted to comment.

As predicted, Naraku indeed did comment, but just barely. "Figures. Stupid whore. Anyway, go on."

"Also, a Safety Inspector came by four days ago. He checked every department, but we didn't allow him into your office or personal rooms. He was a bit annoyed, but he wasn't under any jurisdiction to inspect your rooms. Everything checked out okay, too." Kanna reported apathetically and again, she paused to wait for his response.

Naraku waved his hand casually, which was the signal for her to continue.

Kanna's black, soulless eyes were just as impassive as her quiet voice. "The reports that you have been waiting for came yesterday. There are a total of twelve and they're located in your middle cabinet in 'SCR'."

"Good, good. About damn time they sent those. Lazy bastards, I tell you." Naraku leaned back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. He stared at his desk in deep, concentrated thought. Something finally occurred to him and he sat up completely straight and rested his hands on his desk. The kumo glanced at Kagura sharply as if she had been concealing vital information from him. "Kagura."

"Yes, Mr. Nakajima?" Kagura kept her jaw tight in order to keep a composed visage and in order to stop herself from saying anything venomous to him.

"Kanna has told me that Kikyo quit a week ago. Is this true?" Naraku stated evenly, his crimson eyes never wavering from her own red eyes.

"This is true." Kagura's hands clenched into tight, shaking fists behind her back.

"Did you even think of hiring a replacement to fill her spot?" Naraku asked her, his tone implying that he thought she was a moron. He wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't even thought of replacing the ex-intern.

"She has been replaced." Kagura almost growled out; she had to restrain every fiber in her being not to bash his face in.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me, Kagura, who is this new intern?" The kumo was a little surprised, he would admit, but he was more amused than anything else. Now his interest was sparked and it wasn't like he had much to do anyway. He could always read the reports at his house or whenever the hell he felt like it.

"His name is Taishou Sesshoumaru. He's young, about nineteen-years-old. Out of all the interviewees, he was the most qualified. He barely has any experience, but he has worked for a company before. His computer skills are above average, he can file quickly, and he can deal with customers professionally. He's only worked here for five days now, yet he has caught on very quickly." Kagura stated as she tried to keep her emotions out of her words. Although she barely knew the new intern, she already liked him a great deal. That in itself was rare for the woman since she tended to dislike most people.

Naraku did not fail to notice her attraction to the new intern, either. He would probably use it against her later, for sure.

"Taishou, you say? That name...sounds very familiar." Naraku murmured this more to himself than to Kagura. He had another thoughtful look upon his face as he tried to recall why that name sounded so eerily familiar to him. Within a few minutes, he gave up as another bout of curiosity invaded his mind. "Where is this... Sesshoumaru?"

"I believe he's at his desk. Take a look for yourself." Kagura reluctantly revealed as she stepped away so he could see out of his one-way mirror. Kanna stepped aside as well.

Naraku stood up slowly and languidly strode towards his mirror until he was about half a foot away from the surface of the glass. It didn't take him long to spot a gorgeous young man with long, straight silver hair sitting at the desk that Kikyo used to occupy. He didn't fail to notice that the silver-haired youkai hadn't even bothered to bind his hair back at all. The boy just let it flow over his shoulders and behind him like it was the finest silk, begging to be touched.

A sense of Deja vu washed over the kumo as he studied the youth's profile and behavior. He also noticed the red markings on his eyes, which he had mistaken for eye shadow at first. It was too smooth and bold to be eye shadow. Naraku also noticed the dark crescent moon on his forehead and the two slash-like marks on each cheek. He assumed that either the boy had gone tattoo crazy or maybe this was just something of his heritage, something he was born with. He had seen similar markings before and it was usually connected to the inu-youkai race.

Sesshoumaru had stopped typing and had directed his gaze to the 'mirror'. It was odd that his eyes landed exactly where the kumo was standing. His eyes were a rich yellow, like a wolf's, and it seemed as if he knew someone was watching him. If Naraku didn't know any better, he would have believed that the kid could see through the glass.

Naraku's overall impression was that he was staring at a beautiful white wolf with the most intense moon-struck eyes that he had ever seen. This boy was supposed to be an inu-youkai?

"Bring him to me, and once you have done that, leave us." Naraku ordered as he stared at his newest employee. He tore his eyes away and walked back to his desk and sat down in his comfortable chair. He folded his hands in his lap and waited for his orders to get carried out. He could tell already that this would be one hell of an interesting day.

Kagura was the first to leave and as soon as she was gone, Kanna began to leave, but only to be halted by her boss's voice.

"Oh, and Kanna?"

"Yes, Mr. Nakajima?" Kanna asked, her quiet voice etched in monotone.

"Give Kagura a raise."

**TBC…**


	3. Ch 2: First Contact

**"Ini-Herit"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Summary: Fresh out of high school and having to deal with the recent death of his father, Sesshoumaru gets a job as an intern at a prosperous business in order to support his sister. Of course, that doesn't stop the business corp.'s boss from molesting him…

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, (Surprise)/Sesshoumaru

Future Warning(s): AU (Modern), Heavy Yaoi, SesshUKE, Lemons, Original Character, Language, Oral, Angst, Maledom, D/s, and WIP.

Chapter Warning(s): AU (Modern), Implied deaths, Angst, Sesshoumaru kind of being molested, and WIP.

**_A/N_: Uh...I don't have much to say except that I hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated. Don't hestiate to ask me questions or requests, either.**

_Disclaimer(s): Go away, I'm poor. My meager money goes to needful things…_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: "First Contact"_**

****

****

****

Sesshoumaru quietly opened the office door and slipped inside the room silently. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the dungeon-like room and his nocturnal vision kicked in. He didn't visibly glance at the one-way mirror, but he could see it from the corners of his eyes. 'So, I was right. This guy likes to watch...' The young youkai thought to himself as he stood still in the middle of the room, waiting for further instruction. This "Nakajima" was no where in the room, although the intern could still smell his unique scent. He knew everyone else's scent already and this scent was new, so it had to be his new boss's scent.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a dark presence behind him and the aura with said presence was nothing he had ever felt before or could even relate to. Before his brain could register the thought to move, strong arms ensnared him like a Venus fly trap would a fly. Ignoring his instincts, the inu youkai didn't even move a muscle. He was going to do anything to avoid harm or death because he needed to return home to take care of his sister.

A hot, wet appendage slowly trailed itself from Sesshoumaru's Adam's apple to his earlobe, which left a moist path of saliva in its wake. The young demon stood stock-still, but he couldn't stop the involuntary shivers that ran through his frigid body. He also didn't fail to notice a large hand that climbed up underneath his shirt to explore the trembling planes of his chest and abdomen. Said hand was so close to brushing against one of his nipples until—

"Sesshoumaru! Are you with me? Mr. Taishou, wherever you may be, please return to the land of the living! Kagura told me you were a bright one, but maybe the wench was wrong, eh?" An amused voice chided Sesshoumaru out of his naughty reverie.

The inu youkai was a bit shocked to see a dark-haired man sitting cross-legged on his desk with his hands folded in his lap. Said dark-haired man smirked at him and stared at him imperviously with one of his dark eyebrows arched. Something akin to amusement and something else that was unreadable glittered in the kumo's ruby eyes.

Sesshoumaru wanted to smack himself for being caught daydreaming about someone he hadn't even met yet. Not only was it very unnatural and abnormal of Sesshoumaru to have daydreams, it was just not in his character to have any sexual fantasies. As hard as it was for anyone to believe, the boy had never experienced any wet dreams or fantasized about anything sexual. Up until now, the dog demon was inexplicably asexual.

So why now?

For lack of a better word, the young man was simply speechless. He didn't know what to say or even how to explain his recent unguarded moment. His brain quickly decided to throw something into his mouth, even if it were to sound moronic.

"I am present. Please do forgive me. I was lost...in my own thoughts." Sesshoumaru apologized as he bowed his head enough to show respect. Silver tendrils of hair cascaded down over his shoulders almost like water. "I presume that you are indeed Mr. Nakajima?"

"I'll bet you were." Naraku smiled easily, his crafty smile told otherwise. "Hai, I am Mr. Nakajima. I heard nothing but good things about you, Sesshoumaru. At this point, I do not know what to believe, but I do hope that you don't disappoint me. What do you think?" Naraku leaned back causally in his chair as he observed the young man.

Sesshoumaru kept a passive face even though he did feel somewhat intimidated by this odd man that was supposed to be his boss. He had the distinct feeling that Nakajima was playing with him, but he still did not want to risk anything. "It is not what I think that matters. It is what you think that matters."

"Ah, you flatter me. I see you're much more intelligent and craftier than you were credited for..." The kumo replied as he tapped one of his index fingers against his chin. A thousand thoughts seemed to whirl inside of his devious mind. He had more than half a mind to throw the kid on the table and screw him senseless, but that wouldn't do.

He was already intrigued with this kid and he knew it.

"Mr. Nakajima?"

Startled, Naraku looked over at Sesshoumaru and realized that they had both been silent for several long minutes. He must have been deep in thought, or else he wouldn't have been shocked to hear someone address him. Normally, he would have been seriously pissed off at anyone who spoke to him without permission first, but the sound of that smooth voice pleased him.

"What is it, precious?" Naraku purred, his chin resting in his left hand.

Sesshoumaru blinked twice in confusion before he responded, "Precious? Did I hear right?"

"You seem to have very good ears, Sesshoumaru, but perhaps it is your mind that does not want to hear…" The older demon trailed off, a strange, yet distant look in his captivating eyes.

The inu youkai subtly shifted his weight to his other foot and was tempted to use his hands to fidget with something, but he chose to keep them frozen at his sides. After all, it would not do to appear affected in anyone's presence, especially Naraku's. He wasn't sure what the hell his boss was talking about, so he chose to remain silent just in case he wasn't done with his odd little speech.

Reality returned to the kumo and he once again studied the younger man with unwavering eyes. A small smile that didn't look entirely innocent graced the spider demon's face and the dog demon wasn't sure if he liked it.

"I know you are probably wondering why I have summoned you here…" Naraku's free hand tapped almost lazily on his desk as he carefully watched his employee.

"That has crossed my mind, sir, but I have reached the conclusion that as the boss and owner of this Corporation, you wish to make sure everything is up to par. I know that if I were you, I would probably want to inspect any new changes that have occurred, especially new employees."

Naraku's smile grew wider and he resumed tapping his fingers on his desk. Whenever Sesshoumaru spoke, he halted all sound and movement so he could listen to the boy's silken voice. That voice washed over him like the most sensual of music and he was always tempted to just close his eyes. Of course, the view was spectacular, as well.

"Ah, you are partly correct. I have also summoned you into my office because I'm specifically curious about…you."

"Me?" Sesshoumaru had to admit that he was stumped about that. Why would anyone be curious about him? It's not like he was something special or anything.

"Yes, you. Do you know why or even what I am curious about?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a bit due to the feeling he got that his boss was playing some kind of mind game with him. He retorted monotonously, "I haven't the slightest idea."

Naraku abruptly stood up and he causally walked over to the younger man as if they were long-time friends. He stood before him, leaving about a foot and a half of space between them. He was very tempted to circle around the boy like a predator does his prey, but he didn't want to scare him off just yet.

Sesshoumaru's jaw nearly dropped to the ground; this guy was freaking tall! The inu youkai was rather tall himself and stood about 6'1", but he knew that his boss was probably 11 inches taller than him. His father had been a tall man and it had never bothered him, but for some reason, the kumo's height helped intimidate the inu even more.

"Maybe I'm curious about…" Strong, yet lengthy fingers traced the contours of the silver-haired man's face until they stopped on full lips that seemed to beg to be parted for something other than words. "…how you taste."

**TBC…**


	4. Ch 3: Into the Night

**"Ini-Herit"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Summary: Fresh out of high school and having to deal with the recent death of his father, Sesshoumaru gets a job as an intern at a prosperous business in order to support his sister. Of course, that doesn't stop the business corp.'s boss from molesting him...

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, (Surprise)/Sesshoumaru

Future Warning(s): AU (Modern), Heavy Yaoi, SesshUKE, Lemons, Original Character, Language, Oral, Angst, Maledom, D/s, and WIP.

Chapter Warning(s): AU (Modern), Implied deaths, HEAVY Angst, Making out, and WIP.

**_A/N_: This chapter is depressing, I know, but I am so very good at it! I hope the ending of this chapter makes up for the angstyness. As always, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer(s): -sigh- I wish Sesshoumaru were mine. I would have made the manga and anime filled with delightful yaoi not suitable for anyone under 18. _

* * *

**_Chapter 3: "Into the Night"_**

****

****

****

_The bathroom was almost deathly silent except for the shallow breathing of something living. All the lights were purposely turned off. It was pitch black, but if one could see through the darkness, he or she would see a young man sitting in the corner of the bathroom. Said boy was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his long legs and his face hidden by his knees and by a veil of lengthy silver hair._

_He was not quite asleep, but he was deep within the depths of his own unstable, troubled mind. He felt immense guilt and disgust at himself because he was attracted to another man. A man! And it wasn't just any man, it was his damn boss! He wasn't supposed to be gay! Hell, he wasn't supposed to be thinking of being with anybody romantically. He didn't even have the time or energy to relate to any of the people he had felt any friendship with._

_He had a sister to support and a job to maintain. She alone depended on him and she had no one else to turn to. He could let her be raised in foster care, but that was not even a possibility within his mind. He would sooner die a horrible death than allow her to be raised around strangers who could quite possibly abuse her. He knew he could never forsake his Rin, ever._

_He was an adult now. But that was just the problem…he was an adult who couldn't even do the type of things that adults were entitled to do. He wouldn't be able to drink, smoke, or go anywhere he wanted to go. He wouldn't be able to experience any intimate relationships of any kind, friend or lover. He had never wanted any of this before…but now that he couldn't have it, he so desperately wanted it._

_Then he thought of his parents and the guilt and the repulsion washed over him like a fierce tidal wave. He shuddered as he choked back a sob. How could he even think of what he wanted when he should be thinking of what his sister needed? How dare he think such selfish, revolting thoughts when his responsible parents were dead! That's just it…they were dead. They couldn't help him now. All they could do now was haunt him with memories._

_The good memories hurt even more than the bad memories did. He missed them so damn much and they would never come back. A bitter smile twisted on his face as a tear crept down his agonized face._

_The dreams were the worst. He would often dream of them and their smiling faces and sometimes he saw himself as a small child in his mother's arms. Sometimes he saw himself being held up high by his father. And he would feel truly loved._

_And sometimes he saw himself as his current age walking down a serene pathway through the woods with his parents and sister. Rin would sing blissfully and obliviously as she always did and she would run up ahead and find wild flowers. She would pick them all flowers and even make wreathes to place upon their heads or around their necks. His parents would laugh and smile. And then she would smile._

_And then he would wake up from his dream feeling happy for one split second before the truth bore down on him like the weight of chains and shackles. The despair would drown him and he would lie on his side, staring at the wall with empty eyes. It felt so cruel and unfair that he despised waking up every day._

_Oh, and he knew in the next room that Rin woke up several times a night, just as he did, and sometimes he would hear her crying as quietly as she could. Sometimes he would get out of bed and crawl into bed with her to comfort her. Before he came into the room, she would hastily wipe away her tears and she would pretend to be asleep._

_And sometimes…what hurt the most was that she didn't sing, she didn't pick flowers, and she didn't smile the same way she used to anymore._

_It was if they were both dead inside._

* * *

The next morning while Sesshoumaru busily typed at his computer, he tried to ignore the eyes he knew that were most likely watching him. He turned slightly and glared out of the corner of his eyes at the damn mirror he wanted to break. He wasn't sure who or what he wanted to break, the mirror or that bloody Nakajima. Like hell he was going to call his boss by his first name, even if he was given permission to…

The young demon shook his head slightly while he composed himself and he turned back to his work. The methodical sound of hundreds of fingers tapping away at keyboards almost distracted him from where his train of thought was headed to. He wasn't about to think about what had happened last night between Nakajima and himself. Too late. His face was tinged pink and he knew it. He abruptly stood up and decided he had to compose himself in the restroom when a slender hand touched his shoulder.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Asked a familiar voice filled slightly with mirth, but mostly with exhaustion. This voice sometimes reminded Sesshoumaru of Naraku because of its deliberate slowness and depth. He was always wary of women with deep, mature voices for some reason.

Sesshoumaru quickly composed himself and stood up straight as he turned towards her. His voice was delicate, yet firm as he replied, "I was just about to relieve myself in the restroom, Miss Kagura."

"I see," Kagura smirked slightly and if she had had a fan, she probably would have hidden half of her face with it. "If it is not urgent, I suggest that you give it a rain check."

One of the inu youkai's slim eyebrows quirked up and his body stiffened slightly from instinct. Her smirk unnerved him because it seemed to him as if she knew far more than she should. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because the boss man wants to see you…NOW."

If Sesshoumaru were a lesser demon, he would have gulped and laughed nervously. Instead, he stared at her impassively and nodded. He walked past her with confident, strong strides even though he felt weak and defenseless as he strode towards the dreaded boss's office.

Kagura sighed to herself and placed a hand on her face. As soon as the door closed, she reflected quietly to herself, "Why are the good ones always gay?"

* * *

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru," spoke a silken, rich voice that emerged from the darkness of the room. The dog demon couldn't see the bastard because the chair was turned around and the backside was facing him, which effectively hid the kumo.

"What is it that you want, Mr. Nakajima? Is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru bravely inquired. He knew that he was stepping out of his place, but he didn't care. He felt so many different emotions whirling inside of him that he didn't recognize any of them except for anger.

The tall figure appeared to have emerged from the very darkness itself. He stood tall and strode over to the inu youkai quietly. He seemed to tower over the younger man like an all-knowing god or even a scheming, mischievous devil.

"Why, yes, I do believe there is a problem, my little puppy..." The kumo purred and his tone was almost dangerous. He moved closer to Sesshoumaru and he almost laughed when he saw the inu edge away warily from him. Naraku managed to back him all the way into the wall and he gingerly placed both arms on either side of the boy's head, effectively trapping him in place.

Sesshoumaru glared bloody daggers at him even though his heart was hammering almost violently in his chest. He could already feel himself sweating and his stomach felt like it was knotting up and burning at the same time. It was so new and strange to him that he wasn't sure if it was a bad or a good thing.

"The way you ran out of my office yesterday…was like a frightened little animal that's afraid to be devoured…" Naraku's face loomed closer to Sesshoumaru's, their faces inches apart. "You are conflicted, I can tell. I know you're not exactly heterosexual because I know you're attracted to me. Not only that, but the way you responded to my kiss and touch is proof enough. So what is the problem?"

The golden-eyed demon felt his face flush and he looked away. Flashbacks of the other day sifted through his memory, which only served to intensify the perplexing feelings and sensations he was currently feeling.

In a low, quiet voice, he replied, "I don't know of what you are referring to."

"Ah, are we playing Mr. Amnesiac today?" Naraku chuckled and used one hand to force the younger man to look at him. "Is it because I am your boss? Do you deem that as inappropriate? Or maybe…you've never done this before?"

The silver-haired man stared right back at the dark-haired man and somehow his honey eyes seemed to answer the kumo's questions.

"I assure you that I don't normally get involved with my employees, but for some reason or another, I want you. I want to get to know you in more ways than one. We can take it slow, if you wish, and that probably would be the best thing to do given your situation."

"What makes you think that I want you, or want to get to know you?" Sesshoumaru retorted coldly even though his interest was piqued. In truth, he was torn. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted and he wasn't sure he could have what he wanted.

Naraku chuckled, truly amused. "You don't even know what you want, but your body does. And, I'll bet it's been neglected for far too long..." With his free hand, he trailed his fingertips slowly, yet teasingly lightly down the inu's firm chest. "How about this…I kiss you right now and if you feel nothing from it, I will cease in my advances towards you? How does that sound?"

Sesshoumaru fought hard against pressing his chest against that hand. The touch was light and all he knew was that he wanted more of it. Ever the stubborn one, he pretended to be unaffected by it. "And if…I feel something from it? What then?"

"I'm glad you asked…" Naraku chuckled again and removed his hand from its teasing explorations. "Then we will develop our relationship. We will go out to places, or stay in the house. Whatever it is that you wish. I will kiss you, touch you, and do whatever you allow me to. I will not push you into anything you're not ready for, my pet. You have my word."

The dog demon mulled it over in his head for a few minutes and he came to realize that he wanted to do something spontaneous, if not new, for once in his life. Voices in his head shouted a thousand reasons as to why he shouldn't, but he shut them out. He found himself slowly nodding…

And before Sesshoumaru knew it, hot lips were on his and a larger, harder body pressed against his, completely trapping him against the wall. He felt his mouth being hungrily devoured and he couldn't help but moan and melt into the passionate kiss. The fire within his belly burned even more, but it was a pleasant feeling. His body grew tighter and he felt stirrings he'd never felt in his life before. His knees felt incredibly weak and he most likely would have collapsed if not for the man pinning him against the wall.

All too soon, Naraku pulled away and took a step back, releasing the inu. He almost smirked in self-satisfaction when the younger demon nearly fell down to his knees. Instead, Sesshoumaru used the wall as support since his body failed to support him on its own. His breath came out in little adorable pants and he was disappointed that it was already over with.

When Sesshoumaru was composed enough, Naraku inquired, "Are you certain that you do not want me? Because unless I happen to be the world's biggest fool, I'd say that you definitely enjoyed that."

"You're not the world's biggest fool, but this is unprofessional. It's not right." The younger man countered with eyes downcast, trying to make excuses.

The kumo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Do you want me to fire you? Because I will, and then it won't be 'unprofessional.' You're just trying to find a way out of this with petty excuses. You think way too damn much, that much I can tell. Maybe you should…stop thinking for once."

Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly flitted towards the older demon and it exasperated him to know that his boss just spoke was the truth. "I can't…"

"You can't what?"

The inu youkai took a deep breath and replied almost too quietly, "I have a sister to support. She depends on only me. I can't abandon her. She's all I have and I am all she has."

Understanding breached Naraku and despite the seriousness of the situation, he laughed. The kid was just too cute and way too serious at the same time.

Sesshoumaru glowered at him and was tempted to punch the jerk out.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…you are so cute, but you need to lighten up a bit. Now, don't look at me like that. Whatever your problem is, I can help you. And you sister, she can accompany us on our more…innocent dates." Naraku reasoned and tilted his head to the side with a smile.

The dog demon bristled at the 'lighten up' part, but he chose to ignore it. "And the not-so innocent dates…?"

"My house-keeping staff can watch her. They are trustworthy and I've had them for many years. One of them has a daughter that's probably close to your sister's age. They could play together. I assure you, she will be very safe and entertained. How does that sound?"

"It sounds very good to me. I would like to meet your staff first, though. If you don't mind, that is..."

"Of course. I do not mind." For once in many years, the kumo felt something akin to happiness and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if he had a bad life, it just felt hollow and meaningless at times. "We will work out all the kinks and details later. I think it's wise if we both return to work now. What say you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to go, but he was stopped by lips that nearly bruised his own. A few moments later, they were gone, but he was still held in a strong embrace. "Is Saturday okay, my pet?"

"I think so…" The inu replied softly for he felt lightheaded but in the good way. He returned to his computer and sat down. He didn't notice any questioning glances thrown his way and he didn't even notice the tanned-skinned man who stared at him for longer than what was necessary. He also didn't notice said man entering Naraku's office. All he knew was that Saturday was (or seemed) like it would take forever to come.

**TBC…**


	5. Ch 4: About Doubt

**"****Ini-Herit****"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Summary: Fresh out of high school and having to deal with the recent death of his father, Sesshoumaru gets a job as an intern at a prosperous business in order to support his sister. Of course, that doesn't stop the business firm's boss from molesting him...

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, (Surprise)/Sesshoumaru

Future Warning(s): AU (Modern), Heavy Yaoi, SesshUKE, Lemons, Original Character, Language, Oral, Angst, Maledom, D/s, and WIP. (Other warnings will be added if they are applicable to the chapter.)

Chapter Warning(s): Angst, Sesshoumaru being MOLESTED (again!)

_**A/N**_:** You lucky dogs, I updated again. 8P ****It**** is my goal to update 1-2 times a week. I would like to update twice a week, but I'm in college and some of you KNOW how that is, so yeah.****I will try to write another chapter this week, but NO promises! **

**And be patient, there WILL be lemony goodness. I just like to build up the sexual tension, which makes it much better in the end, ****anywhos****. So, just be patient...**

_Disclaimer(s):_ _I do not own any of the __InuYasha__ characters, but I do own my original characters._

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter 4: "About Doubt"_**

****

****

****

Sesshoumaru lounged on the couch while he waited for Rin to get ready for school. She was supposedly taking a quick shower, yet he knew that the day she took a short shower would be the day he became a drag queen. It just wasn't going to happen even if that would make Nakajima happy. His little sister loved water and he had the feeling that she would be on the swim team someday.

Rin's clothes were already laid out on her bed and even her food was set on the table. He was a very neat and tidy person even though his sister was messy and disorganized. The two clashed like pink and yellow, but they were not to blame since they were born opposites in almost every way.

The boy's arms were gingerly draped over his eyes as he waited. One leg was propped up on the couch while the other one touched the floor. He looked as if he were in a restful state, but unfortunately for him, his mind contradicted his body yet again.

The inu youkai felt his face heat up and he felt deeply ashamed. He couldn't believe how he reacted both times to his boss as if it was the right thing to do. Even more, he couldn't believe that he had agreed to GO OUT WITH NAKAJIMA!

He was having second thoughts now and the doubt was weighing heavily over his shoulders like an iron burden. Despite this, he wasn't about to back out. He had agreed to Nakajima's proposal and he wasn't about to break his word. He still had honor, even if this…whatever one would call it, destroyed a part of his honor.

Fortunately, Nakajima had assured him that they didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do, or wasn't ready for. That reassured him in some ways, but he didn't know Nakajima. He didn't know what he was capable of and he didn't know if he would break his word by forcing Sesshoumaru into something he couldn't handle and/or didn't want.

Sesshoumaru was a lot of things, but he was no coward. He could feel fear and he did feel it when it came to Rin's future or even intimacy. He wasn't exactly afraid of an intimate relationship because it was new to him; rather, it was because he feared he would lose himself and become someone or something else entirely.

It was too early in the morning to think such mind-boggling thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. Just like he couldn't help but remember their first meeting…

_"Maybe I'm curious about…" Strong, yet lengthy fingers traced the contours of the silver-haired man's face until they stopped on full lips that seemed to beg to be parted for something other than words. "…how you taste."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes bugged out and he backed away and almost stumbled like a drunkard. __"Is this some kind of joke? I may be new, but I'm no fool! __I don't want to have to actually report you, Mr. Nakajima. I would rather not tattle on you or resort to violence…"_

_A dark, yet amused chuckle reached Sesshoumaru's ears. He glared at the mirthful Naraku and was tempted to wipe that smug smirk off of his boss's face with his own fist. _

_"You are even more attractive when you are angry, did you know that, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku commented truthfully as he watched the younger demon with blood-soaked eyes." You may call me Naraku, you know…"_

_The silver-haired boy just gawked at Naraku, for his anger was now replaced by bewilderment. He wasn't sure if the bastard was being serious or just jerking his chain. Regardless of which, he wasn't about to play this stupid game. _

_"If that is all, I am going to go back to work, Mr. Nakajima." Sesshoumaru retorted and placed extra emphasis on Naraku's surname. __He turned away to leave, but a strong hand grabbed his arm and swiftly spun him around to face a slightly miffed kumo. _

_"I have not dismissed you, my little ray of sunshine." Naraku hissed and it was apparent that he was annoyed. "Just for that, though, I think I should punish you…" _

_Sesshoumaru stared at the hand that gripped his arm and he growled. He wasn't exactly pleased to be referred to as a rainbow, even if it was meant sarcastically. "I highly recommend that you release me. __Now."_

_"Oh, I will, but not until I'm done with you. You have to learn something or else you'll keep on being such a bad, naughty puppy…" The kumo snickered as he released the younger man's arm. _

_Before Sesshoumaru could even blink, he was __whirled around and his backside was pressed against Naraku's front. He was restrained by two unbelievably powerful arms. The kumo didn't look weak, but he was much stronger than he appeared. _

_"What is the meaning of this? I told you to release me." The inu shivered when he felt hot breath on the nape of his neck. _

_"I thought I told you, bad puppy…that I'm going to punish you." Those words were whispered almost fervently into his ear before a long, hot tongue traced the outline of his pointed ear. _

_Sesshoumaru froze and a shudder wracked his body, but he was both surprised and disturbed to find that it wasn't from disgust. _

_"Oh? No strong words of protest?__ Maybe I'll go easy on you, precious…" Without warning, a hand trailed down his body like a snake and roughly gripped him between his legs. The inu youkai couldn't stop the gasp that issued forth from his lips. His amber eyes were the widest that they have ever been in his whole life._

_The hand that clutched him released him and gently stroked him as if to apologize for its earlier indiscretion. It kneaded him through his pants while a mouth sucked and nibbled along his neck. __What horrified the inu even more was the fact that he was gaining an unwanted erection from Naraku's lecherous ministrations to his body. _

_"You like that, don't you?" The kumo whispered, a slight husk evident in his voice. The hand that stroked Sesshoumaru stopped and the inu almost verbally protested until he felt the very same hand slip inside his pants. He felt those long, strong fingers wrap around him and he felt as if he were going to die on the spot. Despite what his enraged mind thought, he arched into the intimate touch and even spread his legs a little more. The kumo smiled against his neck__ as if he were pleased with himself and with the inu's rather wanton reaction. _

_The spider demon released the inu and briskly turned him around. He crushed both his body and his lips against Sesshoumaru in a very primal way. The younger demon could feel that Naraku was just as affected as he was and despite his better judgment, he wrapped his arms tightly around the kumo. __Naraku __felt the inu's submission__, which aroused him even more than he __already__ was. _

_The dark-haired kumo wanted to take him right and there. He wanted to bend the beautiful inu over his desk and fuck him raw. __Naraku sighed almost sadly. His instincts told him, 'not yet.' _

_He finally released Sesshoumaru and stepped back a few spaces to give them both some room. No one in Naraku's whole life had ever affected him in such a way and it exhilarated him. His instincts had told him to wait. He would eventually claim him, but not now. The boy wasn't ready…_

_When the dog demon had composed himself enough, he gawked at his boss with disbelief carved brilliantly into his flawless features. "THAT was my punishment?" Sesshoumaru managed to get out even though there was a hundred or so of things he wanted to say. _

_Naraku had the nerve to smirk at him. "Not really. You looked kind of tense, so I just thought maybe I should…make you feel better."_

_"Feel better?" The inu repeated__ almost stupidly. He blinked slowly a few times while he tried to gather his thoughts. _

_The room still felt hot and it smelled thick with arousal. Naraku had to get him out of there before he changed his mind. Damn his instincts._

_"As for your punishment, I'm sending you home early. You will still get paid for your unworked hours, so do not fret. I expect to see you at work early tomorrow, though." Naraku walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair. His pants definitely felt even more uncomfortable and tighter than they normally did. He sighed and rubbed his temples. A migraine was coming on._

_Under different circumstances, Sesshoumaru would have stayed and argued with Naraku. But instead, he quickly exited the office and left the building. He had forgotten to punch out and hell, he even had forgotten his coat, but he didn't care at the moment. He just knew that he had to get the hell out of there…_

Sesshoumaru bit his lower lip and then sighed in defeat. Just the memory of their first fateful meeting had stirred him. He didn't have time to jerk himself off and even if he did, he wouldn't want to. For reasons unknown to him, he just didn't like to touch himself…at all. Besides, he didn't think he could live if Rin burst into his room or the bathroom to find him doing something rather inappropriate for her young, impressionable eyes.

He had to force himself to think of the most repulsive thing that could come to his mind: InuYasha. He nearly gagged and his erection instantly died. With a smirk, he lifted himself off of the couch and stood up.

It was time for work.

And it was time to face that red-eyed bastard again.

**TBC…**


	6. Ch 5: Najja

**"****Ini-Herit****"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Summary: Fresh out of high school and having to deal with the recent death of his father, Sesshoumaru gets a job as an intern at a prosperous business in order to support his sister. Of course, that doesn't stop the business firm's boss from molesting him...

Pairing(s): Naraku/Sesshoumaru, (Surprise)/Sesshoumaru

Future Warning(s): AU (Modern), Heavy Yaoi, SesshUKE, Lemons, Original Character, Language, Oral, Angst, Maledom, D/s, and WIP. (Other warnings will be added if they are applicable to the chapter.)

Chapter Warning(s): Humor, Original Character Introduction

_**A/N**_:**I know my chapters seem short, but at least they're not paragraph chapters and well, I update faster if I don't write a ten page chapter. Plus at a certain point, I feel it needs to end. So no complaining. It takes longer to write it than to read it AND I updated two chapters in one day! Blah…** **8P**

**I'd just like to thank everyone that's reviewed so far. And I shall do so…personally. **

**XwinterX****- You are very nice, too, and I have updated, so I am very nice as well. ****8)**

**Darkshadowarchfiend****- I agree with you. Sesshoumaru is a very stubborn and resist****ing person. He always has so much control…and ya ****wanna**** break it, which is where our beloved evil Naraku comes in. XD**

**_I also like to thank everyone that has added me to their author and/or story alert. Thanks a bunches_**

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own my original characters._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 5: "Najja"_**

"Hey, new guy! New guy!" Called an unfamiliar force from in front of Sesshoumaru's cubicle. Right in front of his cubicle was another one and leaning over it was a rather obnoxious man. He blocked out the annoying man and continued rapidly typing the information into a spreadsheet. It wasn't hard to ignore people because he had done it all his life. Being indifferent was his Art, one could say.

"New guy! Are you ignoring me? You are a guy, right? I'm not sure. You're a bit lacking in the chest area…" The man was awfully persistent and the inu sighed to himself as he briefly mused about why everyone in the damn building seemed to always want to disrupt his work with frivolous nonsense.

Finally, after much deliberation, the inu youkai stopped typing and turned his face slowly towards the nuisance of a man. He sent the man a withering glare as he spoke slowly as if he were speaking to a mentally retarded child. "Is there a reason as to why you are bothering me, hm?"

"You ARE a guy! Your voice betrays your effeminate looks! Ha ha ha…" Jeered the obnoxious man who quickly stopped laughing after he saw the inu youkai's eyes tinge red. "The name's Kouga, by the way. Looks like we're neighbors! Isn't that great? I would have bothered you sooner, but I've been doing this thing called work, you know, and OH! I'm sorry; I didn't ask you for your name! What's your name, new guy?"

"Sesshoumaru." The inu responded automatically as if he were talking to a machine. He lowered his eyes back to his work and once again attempted to finish the spread sheet, but to no avail. The man called Kouga swiveled his chair over so that he was right beside Sesshoumaru.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kouga asked as he peered at the inu's computer screen.

One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched and he repressed the notion to beat the shit out of the stupid man. He sighed inwardly and decided it was time for his five minute break, anyway. He turned his face to study the irritating man that was smiling at him in such a way that reminded him vaguely of someone else…

He noticed that Kouga was a demon, and looked to be a wolf demon. He had bright cerulean eyes and long dark hair pulled up in a high pony-tail. He had pointed ears like the inu and his skin was very tanned as if he spent all his time doing Kami knows what in the sun. The light-haired demon had to admit that the wolf was handsome in a wild, rugged sort of way. Even from his sitting position, the ookami looked rather tall. Sesshoumaru deducted that Kouga was probably just about his own height. Good. He was tired of people taller than he.

"I'm doing this thing called work. Maybe you've heard of it, too, since you supposedly work here?" Sesshoumaru scorned Kouga in a very sarcastic, mocking tone that was very unlike him. The stupid bastard was already rubbing off on him.

It had no affect whatsoever on the ookami youkai. He simply smiled and said, "Feh! What are ya, a workaholic? "

And then Sesshoumaru knew exactly WHO this baka reminded him of: InuYasha!

"If you don't mind, I am going to get something to drink." Sesshoumaru slowly stood up and stretched his arms and tried to ignore those vivid blue eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll come with." Kouga replied and followed the inu to the break room.

Sesshoumaru sighed. This was going to be a long day, indeed.

* * *

"Are you even paying attention, brother? It seems as if you are a tad bit…distracted." Spoke a deeply accented, yet smooth voice; whoever it was, he most likely came from a foreign country far away. "I didn't know I was that boring…"

Naraku turned away from the one-way mirror to look at the man beside him as if his reverie had been interrupted. Both of their reflections were on the glass like faded phantoms.

The man beside the spider demon was his hanyou half-brother who looked in appearance very much akin, yet different at the same time to Naraku. He was about an inch taller than Naraku and his hair was dark, but it was straight unlike the kumo's own wavy mane. In contrast to the kumo's pale skin, the hanyou's skin color was a dark foreign tan. He was obviously born with it. Instead of crimson eyes like Naraku's, the half-demon had eyes the color of sand.

"Ah, forgive me; I was a bit distracted, though it is no fault of your own. On the contrary, compared to you, I am the boring one. You always travel and have many stories to tell, Najja."

A small, knowing smile graced Najja's regal features. "All right, out with it. Which one has caught your eye, my brother?"

One of Naraku's thin black eyebrows twitched and he wondered if it was that obvious to everyone. But then again, this was his brother. Even though they were half-brothers, they knew each other very well. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, plead the fifth, do you? I almost hate to remind you that we're not in America. At least, not anymore, that is…"

Naraku walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair. He hated telling his brother who he was interested in because ever since the two were young, they always tried to steal everything from each other. Najja would steal his lover and then Naraku would steal his brother's lover. Even though they were very close, they were very competitive. What the other one has, the other one wants. What the other one wants, the other one wants. And so on.

Najja strode over casually and sat on the edge of Naraku's desk with a smirk on his handsome face. "It's the one with the silver tresses, isn't it?"

The kumo gave no indication that his brother was correct, but then again, whether Naraku said anything or not, Najja would know anyway. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in agitation, "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"So no more Kikyo, then?"

"I was never with Kikyo. I don't care for interoffice relations and that's the truth." Naraku replied stiffly and he didn't look too pleased at the memory of Kikyo.

"If that is true, and it's probably not, then why does the mere mention of her aggravate you so?"

"I will tell you someday. Right now isn't appropriate. Besides, you never know who could be listening…"

Najja fished out a small black box from one of the inner pockets of his coat and placed it on the desk. "I almost forgot. This is for you."

"What is it?" Naraku peered at it as if it contained a bomb.

"It's a wedding ring. I've always desired you and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Najja joked and laughed heartily at the perplexed expression on his brother's face. "Just open it, already!"

Like a starving beast, the kumo snatched the box off of his desk as if it were food. He examined the box as if he were a forensic scientist. After several impatient, annoyed looks thrown his way by Najja, the spider demon opened the box and gazed at its contents.

It was a golden pendant of an Egyptian eye and attached to it was a sleek golden chain.

"What's the occasion?"

"I saw it and I thought of you. I don't know why, but I had this strong urge to buy it for you. It's not like you deserve it…" Najja smirked and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He watched his brother inspect it like it was an ancient artifact. Well, it was an ancient artifact, but Najja wasn't about to tell him that. "And yes, it's real gold. All of it. So be careful."

Naraku flipped it around and on the back of the pendant were words carved in Egyptian hieroglyphs. "What does this say?"

The hanyou moved to the kumo's side and peered down over his shoulder at the pendant. "Oh, that just says Ini-Herit."

"Ini-Herit? What does that mean?" The vermillion-eyed demon asked skeptically and had the notion that it could mean something rather nasty or tricky, knowing his mischievous brother.

"It means, 'He who brings back the distant one.'"

Naraku blinked a few times and rolled that inside his noggin for a few minutes before he replied, "That is a rather strange name. Did you have that etched into the gold or was it already there?"

"It was already carved into it. I don't know what that is supposed to mean, so don't ask me."

"He who brings back the distant one, eh? That sounds very cryptic…"

Najja nodded in agreement, "Some mysteries are meant to remain mysteries."

"Thank you for the gift, little brother." Naraku offered him a genuine half-smile.

The kumo studied the golden eye for a few moments more until he thought of the aloof inu youkai. He didn't know why, but this pendant reminded him of Sesshoumaru.

Alone in the depths of his mind, he hoped that not all mysteries remained mysteries.

**_TBC…_**


	7. Ch 6: Into the Closet

"**Ini-Herit"****  
**

_By: God of Insanity_

Chapter Warning(s): Humor, Sexual tension, Making out, Hand Job

_**A/N:** __**For some reason, it seems like Sesshoumaru and Kouga's relationship is very similar to how fanfic writers make Sephiroth and Zack's. This was not intentional, I swear. () **_

_**Once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Don't stop reviewing. It's like crack to me. It fuels my passion or something gaytarded like that.** _

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own my original characters._

* * *

Chapter 6: "Into the Closet"

As soon as Najja had left the building, Naraku hastily hid the necklace in a secret hidden compartment in the floor. It was inconspicuous enough and it could only be seen if one knew what to look for.

He quickly stood up and brushed off the imaginary lint and dirt from his suit and sighed deeply. The almost crestfallen expression on his visage fell away quickly when he remembered his plan. With a slight smirk on his pale face, he placed dark sunglasses over his eyes and left his office.

* * *

"You know, Sesshoumaru, you look very familiar. You look like someone I know…" Kouga reflected out loud while the inu gingerly sipped at a paper cup filled with water.

"Hn." The dog demon managed to make a sound from his throat. He knew that if he didn't reply to the cocky wolf, the baka wolf would continue to badger him until he did.

Kouga tapped his right index finger against his chin as he concentrated on his memory. "I can't remember who, but you definitely look similar to someone I used to know…oh well. Nevermind. So…"

The inu youkai continued to slowly sip his flavorless water and even though it didn't do much for him except hydrate him, it didn't leave a foul aftertaste like most drinks often did. That was why he never touched coffee since the aftertaste was so revolting to him.

The ookami folded his arms across his broad chest and leaned against the pasty white wall of the break room. It was bleak and boring. Of course, that didn't mean that the interior decorators had bad taste. It just meant that they either were specifically asked for this or they were on a strict budget. Or both.

Even though the room was dreary and lifeless, the young man who now stood in it made the room seem much more appealing than it really was.

"Say, Sesshoumaru…are you busy this weekend? Cuz'…me and some friends of mine are going out Saturday. We wouldn't mind if you came and who knows, you may have some fun. God knows this place is boring enough…" Kouga offered and scratched the back of his head as he waited for the dog's response.

He knew the odds were against him that the inu would accept his proposal. He could tell that Sesshoumaru was the aloof, introverted type and it would be a snowball in hell before the inu accompanied him anywhere…willingly. Yet the inu seemed like an intriguing person and like the friendly person Kouga was, he wanted to get to know him on a friend level.

Sesshoumaru finished his water and crushed the wax paper cup in his hand. He discarded it and directed his icy gaze towards the brash wolf. "Is there a specific reason as to why you're asking me this?"

Kouga knew he would have to choose his words carefully and that wasn't something he excelled at. Inwardly, he cursed at how sharp the inu youkai was and somehow he knew that lying or sugar coating anything would be a very bad idea. "Well, I'd like to get to know you and I mean that. You seem like a really cool person and you're different…" He scratched his head, desperately attempting to find the right words that wouldn't piss the demon off.

"But…?" The inu youkai offered icily, his golden eyes fixed onto Kouga's face like a cop's would while interrogating a suspect.

"Well…it's kind of a date between me and my girlfriend, Kagome. She insisted on bringing her friend Ayame with her, which makes it a get-together. She asked me to bring some friends and maybe a date for Ayame, if possible…"

The inu youkai suppressed a chuckle and kept his face as statuesque as ever. He wasn't really surprised, but he was a little amused. "Oh? And are any of your other friends coming?"

Kouga snickered, "As if I would let those dogs, no offence, near my woman or even Ayame. I care about my friends…but they don't know how to treat Ladies. Plus, they're really loud and wild. I would be distracted by them and Kagome would throw a little hissy fit."

The name Kagome seemed familiar to the dog demon, but he couldn't place her anywhere in his memory for some reason. He would have to file that name somewhere until he remembered why that name felt so familiar.

"I mean, if this weekend isn't good, then maybe some other time? I know I kind of rushed into it since we just met, but…yeah. So, what do you say? "

Sesshoumaru was about to answer when a firm hand grabbed his left arm in a death grip he was sure would leave bruises. He swiftly turned to find his boss standing beside him with a humorless expression on his attractive face.

Naraku's fierce gaze wasn't directed at him; rather it was focused solely on Kouga.

To Kouga, their boss looked as if he were playing the role of the overprotective parent who didn't want his son to play with the wrong kids.

To an onlooker, the kumo looked as if he were about to fight over a piece of meat.

To Sesshoumaru, they both looked ridiculous.

"I'm afraid Sesshoumaru has some other priorities to concern himself with this weekend. Since he is the new intern, he has to get some extra training done over the weekend. So very sorry…" Naraku spoke very calmly and evenly, yet there was a dangerous edge to his voice. He made sure that the wolf understood. He wasn't going to admit to his affair with Sesshoumaru in words, but he wanted the ookami to understand that he had some sort of claim over the inu.

Kouga understood, but he was baffled. He wasn't romantically interested in the inu. He was straight, and besides, even if he were gay, he would find Sesshoumaru attractive, but the inu wasn't his type at all. He liked warm and open girls who although didn't lack spunk, did not lack sanity as well.

With his hand still clamped on Sesshoumaru's poor arm like a queen-face-hugger, Naraku rapidly left the room, dragging the stunned inu youkai with him. He didn't stop until they reached a random closet. He flung it open and nearly hurled the inu into the closet like a rag doll. He quickly stepped inside as well and closed the door, locking it from the inside with his key.

The closet was big enough for three to four people, but since it was filled with cleaning supplies, it didn't give the two demons much room to move around.

Before Sesshoumaru could even object, the kumo shoved him against the wall almost violently. He pressed his body hard against the inu's, effectively trapping him in place. His hands both cupped Sesshoumaru's face. Naraku's mouth was over his, devouring him hungrily and possessively at the same time. When the inu gasped, he felt a tongue shove its way into his mouth. It explored every plane and crevice of his mouth, tasting and memorizing him at the same time.

He felt frozen, suspended in time almost, but on fire at the same time. He should be furious at being roughly grabbed, manhandled and then assaulted by this alarmingly possessive man, but he wasn't. It disturbed him to know that he liked this rough treatment, which aroused him in more than one way. For once, he was not in control of himself, or of anything…period.

It wasn't long before he gently and tentatively returned the kiss, which was a stark contrast to Naraku's rough and assertive manner. He slid his arms around the kumo almost timidly, as if he were unsure of what to do. The spider demon made a noise in his throat which sounded as if he were pleased by the dog demon's actions.

The kumo slowly ground his hips against the inu's, wanting the boy to know just how much he was affected by him. He was pleased to feel that Sesshoumaru was at least half-erect and he was determined to make the inu as hard as a rock. He let his hands drop down to Sesshoumaru's hips and without breaking away from the intense kiss, he hoisted him up against the wall until both of their arousals touched each other.

Sesshoumaru moaned into Naraku's mouth and instinctively wrapped his legs around the kumo as their groins ground together causing such sweet, delicious friction. He felt as if he were dying, yet living at the same exact time…

Naraku groaned and reluctantly tore his mouth away from Sesshoumaru's sweet lips. They both panted for the very much needed air that rapidly filled up their neglected lungs.

He couldn't believe how hard he was and it was very absurd to him. Sesshoumaru was drop dead gorgeous, true, but mere beauty wasn't enough to bring him to such an insane state of bliss. Something about the young man was different than all the others, yet he didn't know why. All he knew was that no one had ever affected him in such a way.

He could already feel the wetness seeping through their pants. He knew it was time to move it a step up and he knew not to go too far. He had his suspicions that the boy was still a virgin and if that was indeed true, he would have to be very careful. He had to make his gorgeous little intern want it and enjoy it simultaneously. If he forced himself on the inu or hurt him too much, or both, the kid would be too traumatized and unwilling for a repeat performance.

Something beyond and stronger than his instincts guided and advised him.

With a smirk, he licked the silver-haired man's throat in a mock display of what he could do to other parts of Sesshoumaru's quivering body. He brought his mouth between the junction of the inu's neck and shoulder and Naraku was pleased when he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his long neck. He sucked hard on the inu's supple flesh and let his tongue dart out now and then to tease the heated flesh.

When he stopped sucking, he pulled away to stare at the dark bruise-like spot on the inu's neck and a smug smile appeared on his handsome face. Since he couldn't mark him yet with his teeth and seed, he could mark him in other temporary ways. As an afterthought, he carefully and gently dragged his teeth, particularly his sharp canines against the smooth expanse of the youkai's neck. He was rewarded with a throaty moan from Sesshoumaru, who immediately arched his back and spread his legs in offering.

Naraku licked the golden-eyed youkai's neck as if savoring something both delicious and exotic. The kumo huskily whispered against the inu's neck, "Not yet…" He was more than flattered by the total submission and what it offered. He was tempted.

"P-please…" Sesshoumaru whimpered and it sounded pathetic to his ears, but he didn't care at the moment. Begging had always been something beneath him and so was acting like a wanton whore. He knew things were changing, yet he wasn't sure if he was ready or willing to face them.

The younger demon could feel the hot breath rolling against his neck and he shivered. The red-eyed kumo licked a hot, wet trail from the inu's neck to his ear and he didn't forget to trace the pointy ear quite suggestively. "Please what? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-nn…" Was all Sesshoumaru could get out because a strong hand reached between their bodies and gripped the inu's achingly erect cock through his pants.

A devious, seductive voice whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear, "You want me to touch you, don't you? You want me to slip my hand into your pants and wrap my fingers around your cock…" His voice trailed off as if to leave the rest up to the inu's imagination. The blush on the beautiful demon's face only deepened even more and he would be damned to a hell full of InuYashas before he vocally admitted to that.

The raven-haired kumo chuckled with mirth as he swept some of the silver bangs out of the sweat-slickened skin of Sesshoumaru's forehead. "Fine, I shall oblige you, but just this once. Next time…you have to beg for it."

Naraku unbuckled the youth's pants before he dipped his hand underneath the waistband of said pants. He carefully slipped underneath the boxers as well and smiled when he felt the smooth muscles bunch up and jump at his tender touch. He was surprised to feel no hair down there, but it didn't deter him. Rather, it was both exotic and refreshing to him.

His questing hand quickly found what it was looking for and it almost boldly wrapped long fingers around the hot flesh. The quiet moan that he managed to wrench from the younger youkai made the kumo smirk. It was quite obvious that the inu was trying his hardest to keep his vocal responses bottled in. That would not do.

To make things easier, the kumo eased open the fly of Sesshoumaru's dark pants with his free hand. He tugged the inu's pants down over his hips and then the black boxers swiftly followed suit.

The cold air met Sesshoumaru's heated flesh immediately and he sucked in his breath to prevent any unwanted noises. He was feeling more embarrassed by the moment and he felt even more self-conscious than usual when the kumo stared at him. Then again, it wasn't every day that he was trapped in a closet with an older man ogling his crotch.

Naraku moved both of his hands away so that he could obtain a better look at the dog's naked skin and of course, his endowments. "Beautiful…" He mumbled more to himself with hooded eyes. It was getting increasingly harder to control himself by the second.

While he openly admired the exposed flesh before him, he ran a hand down the inu's thigh in a feather light caress."Well, my big boy, it seems you must be perfect in every way. Let's give it a go, then." He leaned forward and nibbled on his intern's neck with uncontrolled enthusiasm whereas his lecherous hand found its way back to the inu's neglected erection.

Sesshoumaru wasn't oblivious to the act of masturbation and despite his lack of sexual experience, he had performed the act in secrecy a few times. He had just never made it a regular habit. Yet…the feel of someone else's hand on his own turgid flesh was almost mind-blowing to him.

The crimson-eyed spider smiled against the dog's neck because he felt the trembling of the dog's strained body. The more he touched the boy, the more certain that he was indeed a virgin. This fact greatly pleased his inner youkai and only made him more eager to claim him. But not yet. Not yet…

"Don't hold back your moans, Sesshoumaru. I want to hear you. If you try to keep it quiet, I won't know what you like or don't like. Just let go…let yourself go, if only for this moment…"

Naraku tightened his hand around the length of Sesshoumaru and smirked when the boy thrust his hips against his hand. "Yes, that's it. Don't hold back." The kumo encouraged while he spread butterfly kisses all over the damp, yet delicious skin of the boy's neck. He used his thumb to tease the slit of the inu's engorged penis. The spider demon was rewarded by a loud moan released by the dog demon who rolled his hips almost shamelessly.

Without a second thought, the kumo swiped off some of the precum from Sesshoumaru's leaking shaft with his index finger. Naraku made sure that the inu was watching him before

he brought said finger to his lips and licked it off rather suggestively. He chuckled when he saw the boy's blush deepen and his golden eyes widen in surprise.

He decided to stop torturing the poor boy and get down to business. Without further delay, he experimented with tightening his hand and pumping. He used his other hand to fondle and squeeze the boy's testicles mercilessly. It didn't take him very long to figure out exactly what rocked Sesshoumaru's world.

Sesshoumaru felt the intense need to just shut his eyes tight and buck his hips until it was done, but his need to watch the older man was far greater. He just couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous dark-haired man.

Naraku delighted in wrenching the most sensuous and erotic moans from the inu. He could tell that Sesshoumaru wasn't fully uninhibiting himself, but he was making good progress, anyway.

It didn't take long before the writhing boy ejaculated into the kumo's hand with a muffled cry. Blood dribbled down from where Sesshoumaru had bitten his lower lip. Naraku didn't hesitate to clean the younger man's face of the trickle of blood. It was rich and sweet and made him feel even headier than he already was. He looked at his hands and was almost shocked at the amount of copious clear fluid.

"Watch me, sexy…" Naraku purred and as soon as the inu youkai opened his eyes and looked at him, the kumo slowly, but eagerly cleaned his hands of the bitter-sweet fluid that oddly tasted like honey to the spider. No one had ever tasted this good before and he had a feeling he would be addicted to it. He smirked in self-satisfaction when Sesshoumaru shuddered, but it wasn't entirely from disgust. The boy would learn to like it.

Sesshoumaru was still experiencing the aftermath of his orgasm and he felt incredibly sluggish to the point that he didn't want to ever move again. His body felt like jello and he would have slid down to the ground if not for the steady arms that held him. He desperately hoped that he didn't have a stupid smile on his face.

When he saw his boss lick up his essence as if it were the sweetest cream, the rational part of him was a little repulsed, but to his surprise, he was mostly turned on by it.

Naraku swept him into a powerful embrace and kissed him hard, yet passionately. Sesshoumaru almost protested since he wasn't keen on teasing his own seed, but he was too relaxed to even care. Naraku combed his fingers through the inu youkai's silken silver tresses affectionately. He stared at the boy with a warm expression on his face and his free hand stroked the side of the inu's soft face. "How did you like that, pet?"

Instead of answering the older man, he hesitantly with the uncertainty of a virgin, reached down to take care of the Naraku's present erection, but a strong hand stopped him. He looked at the kumo with confusion evident on his lovely face. "But...don't you want me to?"

"Ah, do not worry about that. You may help me with that…another day…when the time is right. I am solely concerned about your pleasure for now, but I am touched at your concern." Naraku replied, his expression bright and amused. He carefully pulled the youth's boxers and pants up, zipped him, and buckled the belt.

"I do not understand…" Sesshoumaru spoke, confusion evident in his quiet voice.

The red-eyed kumo kissed him lightly on the lips and stroked his face once before he turned away. "I want to have lunch with you, puppy. I'm sure you are very ravenous now. You go refresh yourself and when you're ready, meet me in the garage."

Sesshoumaru gawked as the spider demon unlocked the closet door and briskly walked out. In truth, he was disappointed that he didn't get to see and take care of Naraku's erection. He wondered what the kumo tasted like. That thought alone stunned him and he was tempted to slap himself silly.

At the moment, all that he knew was that his day was getting more interesting by the minute…

**TBC…**

**Author's Comment(s): _Well, that was rather limeish, eh? And I tried to get it a bit longer, too. () I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try to update again by Saturday or Sunday. No promises though since I'm starting my new job on Thursday. But, as always, reviews help us writers, you know._ **


	8. Ch 7: Repressed Desire

"**Ini-Herit"**

**By: **_**God of Insanity**_

**Chapter Warning(s): Humor, Limish/Lemonish(I think it's a lime, but lets have YOU be the judge…) Scene, BJ, Subby Sesshy, Dommy Naraku…**

_**A/N:**__**I've had a VERY tough week. I've had two papers due, an art wire sculpture project due(which took me around 30 hours or more to make), my allergies attacked me rather horribly(they're better now, thank god), AND I started a new job last Thursday (which had my thighs rather sore to the point that they walked like jello and would lurch forward on their on accord…but they are no longer sore now, yay!). **_

_**MY Schedule: I go to school 4 days a week and work 3 times a week. It's an hour drive to school and it's about a half hour drive to work. MondaysWednesdays I am at the school from 9:30AM-7PM; TuesdayThursdays I go to school from 9:30AM-10:50AM, then I go to work around 3PM-till usually around 12 AM. I also work on Friday. As you can see, I have a rather busy schedule, yet I still try to update as often as I can. **_

_**Fun Fact: Did you know that the original title for chapter 6 was "Lunch Date?" I had originally intended to have chapter 6 focus on our two favorite bishis going out to lunch, but my pervy muse demanded closet like. I think it was lime, at least. shrugs And I doubt any of you minded the change I did. And I swear I ONLY intended for them to go to lunch and talk…but THIS is what came from my mind! I swear my muse is so pervy…**_

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own my original characters._

* * *

Chapter 7: "Repressed Desire"

_Read my author notes, they're not just there to annoy you! At least skim through them. I try to make them short and sweet as possible. When I read fics, I read the A/N's and if the author is saying LOADS, I at least skim through it. --()_

_So, if you don't read them and complain about something that is explained in the notes that you failed to read, then do not complain about it at all. I am more interested in hearing about your thoughts on the story, if you've noticed anything I've woven into the story, and/or about how I write, errors, and such. THAT is what all writers seek._

_I welcome and am grateful for all your reviews (even the stupid and flamer ones, LOL) You're free to say whatever you like, but I will respond to it in an intelligent manner._

Anywhos, now back to the story!

* * *

The rain pattered onto the dark car as it drove smoothly through the onslaught of heavy rain. The car wasn't speeding, yet it wasn't exactly driving slowly through the wet weather. The vehicle never skidded on the road and it made quick, smooth turns that only an expert driver could make in such horrid weather. The car wasn't exactly cheap, but it wasn't some overpriced piece of junk, either. It was a reliable imported car that had great gas mileage and was also a very safe ride, as well.

The light-haired passenger actually felt the safest he had ever felt in moving vehicles. Now, he always felt stiff and tense whenever he was in a car or anything moving, period. It wasn't fear that gripped him; rather, it was his lack of trust for these metal hunks of junk killers. They were the very reason why he became an orphan. So many people lost their lives to those pollutant murderers on wheels.

He didn't even allow Rin to take the bus to school anymore.

Fortunately for them both, school was only a few blocks away. He would walk her to school every day and then he would walk to work. The walk to work was usually about an hour, depending on how slow or fast he walked. Not only did he save money from possible travel expenses, he also was able to exercise his body.

In all reality, a lot of people either walked or rode bicycles to work. Gas was expensive and not everyone could afford a car, either.

The young demon rigidly sat in the leather seat with unfocused eyes. He tried to appear as if the car ride wasn't affecting him in the slightest and he tried not to think about his dead parents. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself. Now wasn't the time to act like an angst-ridden little girl, especially in front of his lecherous, yet sexy boss.

He couldn't stop the despairing emotions from overtaking him and from reminding him why he woke up every morning feeling wrenchingly hollow and alone. He couldn't stop his chest from constricting tightly like animal hide stretched too tautly over a drum. But he could stop the tears. He could push back his tears and pretend like it was not okay for him to cry.

He had to be the cold and aloof Sesshoumaru. The iron demon that felt nothing at all. The indifferent inu that everyone thought truly existed. But nobody knew the real Sesshoumaru, save for Rin. He was not truly cold or uncaring. He didn't feel the need to speak unless he had something to say. He was quiet and usually kept to himself, but that was because he was the type of person that needed solitary solace from time to time.

Despite his nearly anti-social behavior, he had been a confident and slightly arrogant child. That all changed when he lost his parents. He wasn't very confident in himself anymore and most of the time he just hoped that he was doing everything right or as close to right as he could.

Yet now…he was presently sitting next to a strange man in an unfamiliar car. He didn't even know this man, hell, they were barely even acquaintances. Yet…this man had seen and touched more of him than anyone else had in Sesshoumaru's nineteen years of life.

That is what really stumped him. Why did he let this kumo degrade him in such disgraceful and dishonorable ways? Why was he willingly submitting to nearly everything that this man dished out?

This was so unlike him and it put numerous little dents into his title as the iron inu youkai.

All throughout his life he prided himself on his academic achievements and his restraint from adolescent stupidity. Yes, he never went to a party. Yes, he never experimented with drugs or alcohol. Yes, he never had sex or even made out with another boy or girl. And yes, he never had any real intimate relationships besides his parents and sister.

Doubt filled his turbulent mind dangerously to the brim and once again he found himself wondering exactly what the hell he was doing. He didn't know what he was getting himself into and he knew that delving into the unknown meant that the outcome could not be predicted.

For all he knew, the older demon could be a serial/rapist killer.

He sat more stiffly in the comfy car seat (if that were even possible) and he restrained himself from even so much as glancing at the almost ridiculously attractive kumo sitting beside him. He wasn't about to back out of his word. He would still go on these…dates. Yet he resolved himself to not allow any further sexual contact of any sort.

With a small self-assured nod of his head, Sesshoumaru physically consented to his own mental agreement.

It was not too late to remain as the iron inu youkai that everyone thought he was.

If only Sesshoumaru knew that pride was one of the surest ways to an imminent downfall. If only he knew that isolating himself from the world like some kind of apathetic porcelain doll was forfeiting life itself.

Sometimes to truly live, one has to fall away from one's self.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nearly jumped in his seat when a hand causally laid itself very innocently on the top of his left thigh. It didn't wander from its spot, but it did caress his thigh as if to comfort the rather tense thigh that belonged to an equally tense and impervious inu. "Relax, Sesshoumaru."

Said inu looked at Naraku as if the kumo had just asked him to call him daddy.

"Relax? I am relaxed." Sesshoumaru retorted stubbornly, one of his thin, yet dark eyebrows arched incredulously.

Naraku smirked and glanced at the tensing arms crossed tightly over the boy's perfectly sculpted chest. The kid had some muscle on him, yet he was still lean enough to be considered slender. Too much muscle was grisly to him, yet a skinny male distinctly, if not disturbingly reminded him of girly pubescent boys, or even worse, women.

The kumo shuddered at that thought. He was very glad that his intern was none of the above.

"Oh? On the contrary, you make the hardest erect cock envious."

Sesshoumaru's mouth gaped open and he stared at the kumo with widened, clearly shocked eyes. He was simply baffled and didn't know how to respond right away.

Instead of a verbal comeback, the inu opted for a silent glare directed at a very amused and apparently fearless kumo.

"Sheesh…you can't even take compliments…oh, wait, that wasn't a compliment, ha ha!" Naraku snickered and glanced from the corner of his eyes at the aggravated silver-haired bishounen. He laughed harder when the inu shoved his hand away from his thigh.

After Naraku's raucous laughter died down, several long minutes of silence ensued. The inu had obviously chosen to give the wine-eyed kumo the silent treatment.

The clever kumo wasn't about to let the headstrong brat win, though. With a smirk, he slowed the car down and threw the silver-haired man a very suggestive look. "If you continue pretending to be a mute bitch, I'm going to pull over and mount you."

Both bewildered and enraged, Sesshoumaru nearly growled, "What exactly do you mean by 'mount' me? If it's what I think it is, you'd better damn well not even dare!"

"Well, you see, when a man loves another man, they both get naked and he bends him over—"

"—That's NOT love!" Sesshoumaru interrupted, his amber eyes both furious and repulsed.

The dark-haired spider grinned slyly and replied in a smooth tone, "Oh? And what would you know about love? Please, enlighten me, my pet. What is love?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but thought better of it and closed it again. He bit and gnawed his bottom lip while he tried to come up with a logical answer. He was stunned when he came to the revelation that he didn't know what love truly was. Of course, he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, especially to that dreadful spider demon.

"Well?" Naraku pushed and looked all the ever like the smug bastard that he undoubtedly was.

"It's not that!"

"Be more specific. What is not that?"

"Love is not like that! What you were trying to explain before was lust, not love." The inu almost frantically countered with his best poker face on.

"Ah, but you are half-true, my pet! Who says that you cannot lust for the one that you love?" Naraku replied with such ease and confidence as if he knew all there was to know in the world.

Sesshoumaru mentally damned the kumo a bazillion times, but chose not to respond at all. He honestly didn't know what to say to that and he wanted to avoid further indiscretion. He hated anyone that could raise his hackles in such a brazen and effective way. InuYasha had been one of the very few who could get him to lose his temper and to strike indignantly with physical force. Unfortunately, Naraku wasn't brash and significantly stupid like InuYasha. Where the hanyou was very tactless and dim-witted, the kumo was very sly and intelligent.

Silence ensued once again and it annoyed the kumo. Without any warning, he swiftly swerved the car to the side of the road and turned the ignition off. The spider unbuckled his seat belt and then the inu's. He grabbed the dog demon and nearly flung the boy onto the back seat like a rag doll.

Before the dazed inu could sit up, the kumo was on him in a heart beat. Sesshoumaru struggled and bucked under the larger man with the every intention to get away from him. He was angry, dammit, and he would fight him if he had to.

Naraku used the weight and strength of his body to pin the younger demon down. He quickly restrained those deadly claws above the pretty boy's head and he smirked down at the enraged inu youkai beneath him. Those glowering amber eyes obviously dilated with the strong emotion that was known as anger. It made the boy appear more alive and less like a pretty little doll.

The inu still writhed like hell under him, desperately trying to buck him off or even free one of his restrained arms. He was still taken aback by how strong this bastard really was. While he struggled, growled, and panted like a trapped beast, the kumo didn't even break into a sweat. And what shocked him even more was, despite his obvious rage, he was strangely turned on by this supposed unwanted occurrence. He didn't know why, but he assumed that it might be because of his instincts. Perhaps his inner youkai was attracted to such a dominant show of finesse and strength. But that couldn't be, could it…?

"What's the matter, my pet? Why aren't we struggling anymore?" Naraku crooned, his smirking mouth hovered over Sesshoumaru's tightly shut lips.

"Get. Off. Me. Now." Sesshoumaru growled and placed special emphasis on each word. He bared his lengthy canines as if in silent warning. His golden irises transformed into a turquoise hue and the whites of his eyes bled red.

Naraku watched in utter fascination at the sudden, very primal change in Sesshoumaru. He was not afraid or discouraged by this very enticing act of inu youkai instinct that was meant to be threatening. In fact, it only served to spur him on even more.

What he didn't expect, though, was the primal Sesshoumaru to quickly and expertly reverse their positions. The kumo was indeed baffled by this, but he was pleased to feel a hardening erection pressed against his own. He didn't even try to struggle for he wanted to see exactly how far the boy would go with this. He could always intervene if the kid got too frisky.

The inu youkai growled deeply from his throat and tore open the offending piece of barrier known as Naraku's white dress shirt. He didn't hesitate to taste the exquisite flesh of the hard muscled body beneath him with his moist, hot tongue. His pink tongue traveled to a nipple and licked it very cat-like. The kumo would have laughed if that action hadn't of made him suck in his breath and slightly arch his back.

He lapped and suckled at the nipple as he simultaneously pinched and pulled at the other nipple to hardness with one of his hands. His fangs came into play every now and then as to not so gently nip at the sensitive flesh. He purred in contentment at the gasps and moans that he wrenched from the one that was underneath him. He wanted to taste more of this dominant demon. His instincts demanded that he please his seme the way that he had been previously catered to.

The seemingly possessed inu youkai placed his mouth at Naraku's neck and licked him twice before he nuzzled him affectionately under his chin as if silently asking permission for something. He waited until the kumo absently nodded before his hands removed the kumo's belt and mercilessly ripped apart Naraku's dress slacks, as well.

Sesshoumaru sat back on his haunches and regarded Naraku's tented silk crimson boxers with lust-glazed eyes. Anticipation and excitement rose within his very core, and without further hesitation, he ripped those boxers to shreds. If he had been himself right then, his eyes would have bulged at the size and length of Naraku's impressive cock. But since his inner youkai controlled him, he deeply appreciated what he saw and it made him all the more eager.

Naraku propped his upper body up with his elbows and watched the inu with hooded eyes. It was terribly exotic to him and he wasn't about to shut his eyes from such a stunning sight.

The silver-haired demon gingerly anchored each clawed hand on each hip and he leaned down. He buried his nose into the curly dark hairs that populated most of the kumo's groin area. He inhaled the distinctly spicy aroma of Naraku's unique musk. This was his seme's scent and he liked it.

He didn't linger there long, for he licked along the length of the kumo's cock as if it were his favorite treat. He heard his dark seme moan, which pleased him about as much as the kumo's taste. It tasted like his skin, but different…better, even. The inu would say that it tasted like he smelled, if that were even possible.

The inu youkai licked the spider's erection several more times in different places. He alternated between how he licked and where he licked. He also kept a firm hold on the kumo's pale hips to cease any unnecessary movement. He could tell by the gritted moans and the restless movement of his seme that he was getting impatient. Sesshoumaru decided to tease him more, so he slowly traced the purpled head of Naraku's cock with his devious tongue.

"You…are such a…little cocktease, you know that? You should only be allowed to be sprawled on your back and tied up. I think I'll have to do just that…" Naraku growled, his voice husky and his breathing slightly uneven.

As if to make the kumo forget his promise, the inu took a firm, yet gentle hold of Naraku's erection and engulfed it with his nearly searing mouth. He held the base of his cock with one hand while he slowly swallowed inch by inch of the kumo. Without previous personal experience, it was only mere instinct that guided him. He had to take his time, but he was able to deep throat most of his seme's arousal.

"Damn…tease!" The spider demon muttered, yet he was not exactly complaining. He arched his back and desperately wanted to thrust into that hot mouth, but he was hindered by those devilish hands that efficiently held him down.

Sesshoumaru removed his mouth from Naraku's cock with what sounded like a wet pop. The inu youkai, whose lips were wet and red, started directly into the half-lidded eyes of his seme and invoked a staring contest. Naraku stared back and his own instincts demanded from him to not back down. It didn't last long until Sesshoumaru averted his eyes.

The dog demon pulled the kumo down with him when he rolled backwards onto his back. The comfortable weight of his seme's naked body against his own clothed form made him purr deep within his chest in contentment. Sesshoumaru felt scorching lips kiss and bite at his neck, which was a part of his erogenous zone. The inu moaned freely and exposed more of his neck while arching his back at the same time.

Sesshoumaru insistently rubbed his round, taut ass against Naraku's leaking cock, which was a uke's way of asking to be taken. His mind was very hazy and his body felt too hot in his clothes. His thoughts were too jumbled and all that he knew was what he wanted. The inu started to pant as his need grew more and more. He was relieved when he felt hands divesting his body of his burdensome clothing. But they were not fast enough so he helped those clawless hands tear open his shirt and rip his pants off.

"Beautiful…you're so damn beautiful…" Sesshoumaru heard those words whispered huskily into his pointed ear, but they failed to register in his mind as soon as naked skin was pressed against his own. It felt delicious and intense like nothing he had ever felt before. The dog demon felt his mouth being fervently claimed and he allowed the kumo entrance without any indecision. There was such luscious friction as they ground their arousals together and moaned into each other's mouths.

With something that sounded suspiciously like a mew, the inu instinctively splayed his legs apart. He offered himself in the most submissive way that he could so that he could receive what he wanted from his seme.

Naraku adjusted his position so that he had one of Sesshoumaru's long legs wrapped around his waist and he bent the other leg forward at the knee so that it touched the inu's sweat-slickened chest. To tease his uke, the kumo rubbed his seeping shaft against the inu's untouched entrance in a mock display of what would soon occur. He felt the inu writhe beneath him and he heard Sesshoumaru whimper wantonly like a bitch in heat.

The whites of the kumo's eyes were tinged red and he battled inwardly with his inner youkai. "Mine…" He growled possessively against the dog's lovely neck while his free hand roamed the inu's body as if he could claim him by mere touch alone.

Naraku's inner youkai wanted to mate now; it wanted Sesshoumaru.

**TBC…**

_**HA HA HA I AM SO EVIL!**_

_**I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed so far! Reviews do spur me to write more, especially ones that are two sentences long or more. So I thank all of you and I will try my bestest to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. **_


	9. Ch 8: Lost Instinct

"Ini-Herit"

**By: **_**God of Insanity**_

**Chapter Warning(s): Humor**

_**A/N:**__**Just so everyone knows, this story is a long one and I guesstimate that it'll probably be about 30 chapters or so. It really depends. I'm annoyed because I wanted to update about 3-4 times over spring break, but my job and work at home have gotten in the way. But ah well. I should be able to update again by this Wednesday, so do look forward to that. And I want to update again by Saturday or Sunday. So, there should be two more updates really soon. **_

Disclaimer(s): Go read my previous Disclaimer thingy-dos!

* * *

Chapter 8: "Lost Instinct"

Naraku's fingers danced across silky smooth pale skin as if he were a child that longed for something that he couldn't have. His breathing was still irregular and the red tint that stained the whites of his eyes faded back to normal. With all the self-control that he could possibly muster, the kumo pulled reluctantly away. He also averted his eyes from the erotic sight of the inu laid out before him ripe for the taking.

Had it been many years before, Naraku would not have had the will power to stop himself. He also would not have cared if the inu was ready for sex or not. But he was older now and he knew better.

To say he was completely baffled would be an understatement. Despite his mild confusion, he had a few theories on what had just occurred. The kumo would wait until his seemingly possessed intern calmed down before he offered any possible explanations to the boy.

Said intern slowly sat up on his haunches and glared at his seme. He felt utterly rejected and it severely pissed him off. His uke self told him to beg and appease the seme, but he didn't listen. His submissive state quickly faded away to be replaced by something more assertive. His desire waned, ebbing away as his rage rapidly took over him like a lit stick of dynamite.

Naraku didn't fail to notice the abrupt change in the feral Sesshoumaru. He easily recognized the rampant, often destructive emotion that was well known to him. It would turn murderous if he didn't bring peace to the wrathful demon. He silently and patiently waited for the enraged inu to attack him. He would definitely be ready for the angry dog demon.

As soon as Sesshoumaru lunged at him, Naraku braced himself and caught the inu by the wrists before he could wildly claw at him. Sesshoumaru struggled, thrashed, and snarled like a wolf caught by it's enemy. He growled ferally and bared his impressive pearly white fangs. The kumo narrowly missed having his face shredded by Sesshoumaru's elongated canines.

Several long minutes passed and the inu youkai still desperately struggled to get free from the strong, confining arms of the kumo. All he knew was that he had to get free and physically show his displeasure at being teased and then rejected by his seme.If the bastard seme wasn't going to mate him, then why did he start it in the first place?

Naraku grimaced as a few of his superficial wounds healed themselves despite the physical strain on his body from restraining the dog. He had managed to avoid any serious damage, but it was impossible to avoid injury by the wild inu youkai. He had to admit that Sesshoumaru was one hell of a fighter, though.

A sudden idea hit Naraku's mind like a ton of loose bricks. Sesshoumaru was a dog demon, which was the descendant of the wolf demon. Since he was in such a primal state...perhaps the best way to calm him down would be to react as the alpha. The kumo would have to flaunt his dominance in some way to force the inu to refrain from attacking him any further. But how?

Sesshoumaru's snapping teeth gave the spider the answer to his silent question.

The kumo took a deep breath and then suddenly slammed Sesshoumaru flat on his back on the leather car seat. Before the inu could retaliate, let alone even blink, Naraku was over him and pinned his arms above his head. The kumo quickly knelt over him to establish who was lower and who was higher in a similar way that an alpha wolf would.

Sesshoumaru howled and thrashed underneath him until he felt Naraku's fangs firmly pressed against the jugular of his neck. The pressure of his teeth wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it was hard enough to imply what he would do if the inu continued to struggle. The seemingly rabid inu youkai immediately ceased all movement and laid quite still. He barely even allowed himself to breath.

Naraku was relieved that the dog demon had stopped fighting and was immobile now, but he still didn't dare remove his teeth just yet. Sesshoumaru was still far from placidity.

Ever so carefully, he released both of Sesshoumaru's pinned arms and waited to see what would happen. The inu's arms didn't move a muscle and neither did his motionless body. The boy was still very tense and he was near the point of fear. Funny...Sesshoumaru never struck Naraku as the type to be afraid of anything. But then again, even the kumo had his own fears...

Another idea crossed the kumo's crafty mind and he decided to try that notion out, too. Cautiously, he slowly moved his left hand towards Sesshoumaru's head until his fingers brushed through the silken hair. With slow languid strokes, he petted the inu as if he were his most beloved pet. He hoped that his actions would help relax him, or in the least put him a bit at ease.

It didn't work right away, but within a few minutes of gently playing with the inu's gorgeous sterling hair, Sesshoumaru began to visibly relax. The feel of those fingers gliding through his hair like the most gentle of combs made him purr like kitten. His body sagged a bit and eventually went limp, which implied his complete submission.

To show that he was pleased, Naraku released the inu's neck, but before he did, he affectionately licked and nuzzled the reddened area a few times as if to apologize.

The kumo looked at the inu's face to find that his eyes had returned back to their normal golden hue. He sighed in relief and sat cross-legged next to Sesshoumaru on the carseat. He glanced around and was grateful that he had tinted glass windows instead of the normal transparent windows that most cars had.

He could care less if any passing pedestrians walked by and just so happened to see him naked in his own car. It was the very thought of them seeing Sesshoumaru naked that bothered him for some reason. He never really had steady lovers and he never cared if his lovers had other lovers. Why should he care what they did, anyway?

Real relationships were rather tedious and pointless, in his honest opinion. He had never had a real intimate relationship with anyone besides the family type relationships. And even then, he was only close and open with his brother, Najja.

But Sesshoumaru...he was something else entirely.

He had only known the young man for a couple days and already he was extremely smitten and possessive of him. That very thought actually intimidated and frightened him.

He was afraid of the unknown. He was afraid of falling in love.

Yes, there was no denying that now.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly eased himself up into a sitting position that helped conceal his privates from Naraku's view. His face was blank and didn't betray the emotions that raged inside of him. A whirlwind of mixed emotions threatened to consume him, but he bottled them up for the time being.

He had other concerns at the moment. One of them was his boss and the other was the location of his work clothes. He wasn't sure which problem was more vexing.

The inu searched around for his clothes and found the torn garments in random places. He held them up to eye level and sighed inwardly. There was no way he would be able to wear these tattered clothes in public. So, instead, he just draped them over his lap for the moment.

"You know, as cute as that is, it is rather...pointless to try to hide yourself from me. I've seen it all already. And I must say...it is such a shame to see you all covered up in clothes...unless I get to take them off." Naraku quietly commented with an underlying amused tone that implied that even though he was being serious, he was poking fun as well.

Sesshoumaru glared bloody daggers at his boss and imagined himself choking Naraku until he died or passed out. "It must be a shame then to know that this is the last time that you'll see me naked.."

The crimson-eyed kumo pouted, but then a smirk adorned his dark, yet attractive features. "Ah, screwing with clothes on can be fun, too, I must admit..."

Sesshoumaru turned away without so much as a word, his backside faced the lecherous spider demon. Fortunately, his lengthy silver hair shielded most of his backside from view.

An explicit image of himself, still mostly clothed, was bent over a desk and being pounded into by Naraku, flashed into his mind. Horrified and yet intrigued by such a thought, he had turned away to avoid the kumo's eyes as if Naraku could read thoughts by merely looking at his face.

Naraku scooted closer and rested his chin on one of Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Aw, don't be that way, puppy. It was a joke. You know I'd rather feel your skin against mine..."

"Don't...tease me." The inu uttered quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. His head was tilted down dejectedly and his eyes were hidden by his disheveled bangs.

Powerful arms enveloped the inu from behind, which forced him to lean against a smooth, yet strong chest. "This is about earlier, right?"

When the raven-haired man didn't receive any form of protest from the younger, slighter man, he took it as a confirmation to his question. With a sigh, he nuzzled the dog's long neck in an attempt to show some proof of affection.

"Listen to me, Sesshoumaru..." Naraku began and continued once the boy turned his head to look back at him. "When I pinned you down, I wasn't trying to start anything. And I'm not even certain about what came over you, or even me, but I promise you, I wasn't teasing you. I wasn't playing with you."

"If that is true, then why did you stop?"

Naraku suddenly realized why the beautiful boy had been upset. "I didn't stop myself because I didn't want you. Oh, I wanted you, believe me. I wanted nothing more than to pound your brains out..."

"But...?"

One of Naraku's hands absentmindedly stroked the inu's naked right thigh as if to comfort him. "You were not yourself. Something had taken a hold of you..."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Then why didn't you stop me from acting like a wanton bitch?"

"Ah, I was curious. I wanted to see what you would do. Plus, it's not every day that you see a demon lose control of himself. Although...if I didn't know any better, I would say that was your inner demon that took control of your body..." Naraku replied, his hands straying to various parts of the inu youkai's body.

"Inner demon?" The inu responded in an obviously distracted voice. Those damn hands were driving him nuts even though they stayed away from anything that could get erect.

Naraku nibbled on the tip of the inu's pointy ear, which earned a shuddering gasp from the boy. "Yes, inner demon. It's hard to explain, but just think of it as...another extension of yourself. You know how one part of you wants something, yet another part of you doesn't want it? That's kind of what it is. It's your demon's subconscious...your demonic instincts.. Even though we are demons, we repress our demon urges and instincts. How we act every day is closer to humans than demons. But..."

"But what?" Sesshoumaru inquired; his attention diverted by the kumo's incessant wandering of the hands. The annoyed dog demon grabbed Naraku's hands to stop them from touching him further.

"That's just it. We are like humans. We are different from humans because of our appearance and our ability to live for hundreds, even thousands of years. But that's about it."

"What about this inner demon you mentioned?"

Once again, the spider used Sesshoumaru's shoulder as a resting place for his chin. "We don't have an inner demon or even our rightful instincts anymore. Our instincts faded away about four-hundred or five-hundred years ago. Our ability to transform into our demon form has been lost as well. Our instincts have been lost for centuries now..."

"Why? What caused this?" Sesshoumaru was intrigued; his parents had never explained any of this to him. School had also let him down, as well.

Naraku smiled, he was so taken by the inu's captive innocence and naivety. "I do not know. No one really knows."

"How do you know what happened is because of our instincts?"

"I don't know for sure, my pet. I am just basing it off of all the clues, so far..."

Without warning, Sesshoumaru swiftly turned around which effectively whipped the kumo in the face in the process. He faced the spider demon with an eager look on his young face. He was too curious and too hungry for knowledge to feel abashed. "What clues?"

Naraku smiled at this despite the sharp pain in his face. "Well, for one...that demon you turned into earlier...is a very solid clue. I've never met nor heard of a demon that has undergone such a...primal change as that. And keep in mind that you were not being yourself..at all."

Sesshoumaru nodded and replied, "And you...your eyes changed as well. Yet you seemed to be more in control over yourself than I was."

"I must confess something..." Naraku stared up at the ceiling of the car before he fixed his blood-red gaze on the fey demon.

"Confess what?" The inu narrowed his eyes and warily watched the naked kumo.

"Ever since I met you, something has been in my head. It's like having a second voice in your head other than your own thoughts. And... every time I am near you, or touch you, it tells me to claim you. It's powerful...and several times, I admit...I almost succumbed to it. And before you say anything, just know that this has never happened to me before. Nothing like this has ever happened...until I met you."

Sesshoumaru slightly bristled at what sounded like an accusation to him. "Are you blaming me for this?"

Naraku chuckled and tweaked the inu's nose. "Partly. I would also say that it's my fault as well. Our inner youkai are attracted to one another and maybe after hundreds of years...we are finally getting our instincts back. Maybe or maybe not. I don't know for sure."

The inu wrinkled his nose and leaned against the door of the car. An unreadable expression was etched into his elf-like features. "You stopped yourself. You were able to fight it. I could not."

"Do not feel bad, my precious. You are young and inexperienced. You are about 19-years-old. I have been alive for about three-hundred years. If I was your age now, I'd probably be in the same state, if not worse. I didn't even have half the self-control at that age that you have now. And this time, I am complimenting you."

The inu youkai nodded, but he was still bewildered by this whole predicament. "What happens now?"

The kumo smiled and for some reason, that smiled warmed the pit of the icy demon.

"Now, I'm going to take you to my house and have my wicked way with you." Naraku smiled again, but this time it wasn't so innocent.

Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to be as large as dinner plates as he stared in disbelief at the very lewd and very naked Naraku.

"Blah, I was just kidding, kiddo." The kumo patted Sesshoumaru on the top of his head as if he were a dumb little kid. "I'm going to drive you to my house. There's no way in hell we're going back to work, especially since thanks to your rather...ahem...eager actions, our clothes are not wearable. I'm sure I have some clothes that will fit you nicely..."

"Oh? You are actually going to lend me some clothes to wear? You are such a saint. You should be the Pope!" Sesshoumaru countered coolly, a smirk creeping on the corners of his lips.

"And you are so slutty and naughty. You should be a hooker! Or at least, a stripper...yes, a stripper! Since you're such a little cocktease..."

The sound of someone getting punched was so loud that it echoed outside the car and a passerby actually stopped in mid stride and tried to peer through the dark glass. The pedestrian shrugged and walked away, his long mane of unruly silver hair whipping around roughly in the wind behind him.

**TBC...**

**Evil is as evil does. Don't worry, the next chapter should be updated on Wednesday.**

**As always, I give thanks to my lovely reviewers...Danke! (German for thanks)**


	10. Ch 9: Revelation of a Kumo

"**Ini-Herit"**

**By: **_**God of Insanity**_

**Chapter Warning(s): Humor, Fluff(that's what I think this chapter contains; correct me if I'm wrong), LIME(I think that qualifies as lime) AND NO LEMON HA HA HA!! **

_**A/N:**__**Here's another chapter, you spoiled children. The last day I updated, I stayed up LATE to finish chapter 8 AND then went to bed and got up 2 hours later to go to school, and before class, I wrote over a 1500 word research paper on Michelangelo… I'm surprised I'm not dead. –falls over- I'm going to die before I get to go on vacation…**_

_**My allergies came back again. I had my allergies for a week. Then over spring break, they were gone. But last Sunday, they decided to come back and they're seriously whipping my ass. My throat is sore and I wake up almost every day with migraines…and my mucus is green, which implies bacterial infection or the like. My muscles are sore from work, too. -utterly miserable-**_

_**But anyways, I wanted to update Wednesday and Saturday, but I have a life, -gasp- and not only has my allergies made me weaker and less able to concentrate and focus, but I've had to deal with school and work. BUT, I did write over a thousand words on Wednesday and at work on Friday I wrote about a page and would have written more, but the damn kids kept wanting to ride the bumper cars…**_

_**Oh, and be patient. My lemons don't usually come till later. Lemons are good and all, but they are tasteless if there's no plot and if they come too soon. I'm sure some of you agree. I actually had a reviewer who mentioned it in a review…**_

**_NEXT Update: ?? Uhhh…well sometime this week I'm going to try to. MAYBE Wednesday, but I dunno. The damn art class requires us to write papers and finish projects in a RIDICULOUS little amount of time! But yes, for those of you who wish to know, I will try my best to update by the latest…Saturday._ **

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, but I do own my original characters._

* * *

Chapter 9: "Revelation of a Kumo"

Naraku's black car smoothly pulled into the driveway of a private property. The house was of a good size that would be convenient for a family of five. The color of the Japanese style house was that of a dark yellow hue, which remarkably matched the inu's eyes almost perfectly.

The property was surrounded by a stone fence and behind the fence was the honey-colored house that was surrounded by a nicely mowed lawn, a decent garden with a koi pond, and a few bushes and trees. It was obvious that the kumo probably had lawn care and garden specialists to help keep his lively looking property healthy and attractive.

Overall, it was a nice property and Sesshoumaru was surprised that the house wasn't painted black and surrounded by gnarled, creepy looking dead trees. For some reason, he had expected to see a dirty, spooky haunted house like the ones seen from horror movies.

Naraku opened his car door, stepped out, and casually strolled towards his house as if he weren't naked. He paused after he was about half-way to his house door; he turned his head slightly to see that the inu hadn't moved at all from his seat in the car. "Oh, come now, Sesshoumaru. No one can see us way out here…"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Go to the door and don't you dare look at me."

The kumo turned his face away as he rolled his eyes. "It's a bit too late to be modest now, my pet." The spider wriggled his sore nose; the inu had nearly broken his nose from that punch. He suspected that Sesshoumaru hadn't put all his power into it. He knew that if he had been human, the inu would have probably smashed his face in.

The inu merely snorted as a comeback.

It wasn't until about a few moments later until he heard the inu's even and quiet steps approaching him from behind. He was tempted to look at his intern just to piss him off, but as much as he liked pain at times, he wasn't really in the mood for some at the moment.

As soon as Sesshoumaru was nearly right behind him, Naraku unlocked the door and stepped inside. He would have offered to let the younger man enter first, but he knew the stubborn dog would have flat out refused. It was funny how Sesshoumaru was proud and meek at the same time.

Sesshoumaru gingerly strode into the doorway and closed the door behind him quietly. He respectively slipped off his shoes and placed them somewhere near the door neatly. Little did he know that the kumo watched him with a little smile on his face. As soon as the inu stood up and looked at Naraku, his gaze had left the dog demon before he could get caught.

"Do you wish to take a shower now?" The kumo's smooth voice emerged from the darkness. Just like his office, he kept his house very dark. Metal shutters on the windows barred any light from entering the darkness. A human or lesser youkai would no doubt feel intimidated in such an environment, but both demons could see well enough in the dark.

Sesshoumaru didn't mind. His eyes were very sensitive and sometimes he had to squint when it was bright outside.

The inu briefly reflected on how the outside of the house was bright, yet the inside was dark. It proved that appearances weren't always what they seemed. Just like he could tell there was more to the kumo than meets the eye. That very unsettling thought troubled him…

"Sesshoumaru." The red-eyed man's voice disturbed the inu from his musings.

The inu looked up to see the kumo about two feet away from him, already dressed in a light robe the color of the midnight sky. He held out another robe in offering and the inu gingerly took it, murmuring a quiet 'thank you'. He donned on the crimson robe, slipping it over his lovely shoulders and he tied the sash. He didn't show it, but he was a bit perturbed by the way the kumo watched him.

"You didn't answer my question, precious. I wanted to know if you wanted to take a shower."

Sesshoumaru nodded as confirmation; however, as refreshing as a shower sounded, he was tired and liked nothing better than to sleep. But he knew he had other things to attend to first, though.

Without another word, the kumo heedlessly led the inu through his lavish living room towards a hallway that probably led to his bedroom and/or his bathroom.

The dog demon didn't fail to notice how unused the living room looked and felt. It didn't feel as if it was lived in at all. So far, the house felt as if it rarely received any other visitors besides Naraku himself.

As if the kumo could read his thoughts, he said, "I like my privacy, my pet. That is one reason why I do not allow many to come here. In all actuality, you're the first one besides my brother to enter my house in a long while. I don't care for his company in my house, but he is my only brother…"

They walked down the dark hallway now, passing closed doors of unknown rooms.

"If it bothers you to have someone in your house…then why am I here?" Inquired Sesshoumaru in a very suspicious tone.

Naraku chuckled and then replied, "It was absolutely necessary, I assure you. Besides…even though I barely know you, I feel as if I can trust you."

The kumo stopped at a door and opened it. He entered without another word and left the door open for the inu.

It was a master bedroom that was spacious enough for a couple. It was simple, yet neatly furnished. There was a queen-sized bed with what looked like clean crimson silk sheets tidily tucked into the bed. There was also a bookcase filled with books, a few plants placed here and there, and some other furniture that inhabited the simple, yet intriguing room.

The inu noticed that Naraku didn't like small spaces, but he didn't like large spaces, either. It seemed as if he didn't want to be smothered, yet he didn't want to be exposed.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment; he could smell Naraku's scent all over this room. By the scent alone, he could ascertain that the kumo spent most of his time in this room. Yet, he didn't smell any other scents, though. For some reason…he was relieved about that.

The inu opened his golden eyes when he felt a hand lay itself on his forehead. Naraku stared down at him with something akin to…concern?

"Your temperature seems fine, but then again, my hand is probably wrong. Is there something wrong? You seem…a bit off."

"I am fine." The inu responded quietly; he felt a sharp stab of melancholy lace through him. The kumo's paternal-like action and concern had reminded him of his deceased mother.

Naraku snaked his arm around the younger demon's shoulders and led him towards another door that presumably led to the bathroom. The kumo knew something was wrong, but he would not pry. At least, for now he wouldn't.

"Take as long as you need." Naraku left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

It wasn't long until the spider heard the shower start and he tried hard to preoccupy his thoughts with other things besides visualizing water cascading down that magnificent body.

And it thrilled him to have the inu in -_his_- shower and in -_his_- bedroom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't take very long at all. He only took about a ten minute shower and surprisingly was able to wash his body, and shampoo and condition his extensive hair as well.

He stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped snugly around his waist. He had tried to rid himself of most of the water that cling to his body, but some stray droplets ran tantalizingly down his refreshed body. His long damp hair also clung possessively to his neck and backside.

The inu didn't see Naraku anywhere in sight, but he did notice a fresh set of clothes laid out on the bed. He also smelled, more than saw, a tray with food and drink on the desk near the bed. He wasn't hungry, but the gesture was still a nice one.

He felt pampered and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

In truth, the inu felt very exhausted and sleepy. He could barely stand and his thoughts lacked coherency. It took him a lot of effort just to slip the crimson robe onto his tired and damp body.

As soon as he was dressed, he literally passed out onto the comfortable bed. In his right and more coherent mind, he wouldn't have even touched the bed, but he was inexplicably drained.

Before he fell into slumber, he smelled Naraku's scent in the sheets. It pleased him and like a territorial dog, he rolled around on his back, as if both basking in the scent and making his claim at the same time.

And for the first time in months, he fell asleep quickly and slept without dreams.

* * *

The kumo entered his room and expected to see a rather wet, annoyed, and glaring Sesshoumaru. Instead, he was surprised to find the inu curled up on his side, sleeping peacefully on the kumo's ample bed.

The dog's hair was spread out, almost like a fan, which contrasted sharply, yet strikingly beautiful with the deep red coloring of the bed. As cliché as it sounded, to Naraku, the boy looked like an angel fallen to earth.

Normally, Naraku would have been immensely bothered by someone lying on his bed, but it had the opposite unexpected effect on him. He was extremely pleased and if he had the ability to purr, he would be purring like a contented lion now.

"All tuckered up, eh Sesshoumaru?" Naraku murmured while he brushed the inu's bangs from his face in a tender gesture of adoration. A small, affectionate smile, which was very unlike him, bestowed itself on his handsome face. Perhaps the younger demon was changing him for the better?

His inner youkai purred smugly, and whispered something about his uke mate being laid in his rightful place. It kept whispering incessantly until—

—Naraku ignored the pestering voice, effectively shutting it out from his exhausted mind completely…for now, anyway.

With one last admiring glance, the kumo attempted to move away from the bed, but a strong hand shot out and stopped him. Long, slender fingers had curled themselves tightly around a handful of the kumo's long, way raven hair.

The inu was still fast asleep in dreamland.

Naraku cautiously and gingerly tried to pry Sesshoumaru's personified fingers from his hair without further damaging or breaking his abused hair.

Sesshoumaru's naughty hand had other intentions.

The inu youkai's hand quickly released the kumo's tortured hair only to seize Naraku's wrist in a vice grip. Said hand, with immeasurable strength, jerked the spider onto the bed with him.

Naraku uttered a startled gasp; he immediately checked if Sesshoumaru was still asleep or not.

The inu slumbered on and was acutely unaware of what was occurring in his unconscious state.

The scarlet-eyed spider nearly moaned when two strong arms wrapped around him and a hard body cuddled up against his own larger body. A soft face nuzzled up against his neck and a wet, yet hot tongue darted out a few times to taste his slightly damp skin. After a few licks, the wicked tongue slipped back inside its cavern and ceased all further ministrations.

If Naraku hadn't been so devastatingly tired, he would have been sorely disappointed. Repeatedly denying his body its needed pleasure had taken its toll on him. Masturbation could only accomplish so much and it did little to quell the rising desire within his being.

As the spider demon drifted slowly towards oblivious, several thoughts lingered in his conflicted head.

Earlier, while the inu was in the shower, he had conducted an experiment. He had looked at very provocative and revealing pictures of men whom he had once deemed arousing. Yet, while he stared at them, he felt nothing. Not even the slightest bit of stirring was felt.

The spider had even gone as far as to watch a short porn film, but that failed to invoke anything other than indifference within him.

Revelation struck him then and there as he tossed the video into the trash bin: he didn't want anyone else…he only wanted Sesshoumaru.

It had only been a scarce few days, yet he knew something new was happening here. He could already tell he was falling hard for this troubled kid.

Why? He did not know. Something about this young man invoked feelings he never thought he would feel. He was changing inside and he could feel it like an unwelcome shiver that shuddered throughout his entire body. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, but it didn't comfort him, either. Foreign feelings were obviously unknown and did little to offer reassurance.

He also knew that the inu was still a virgin, which was one reason why he didn't try to push the dog into anything he couldn't handle. The boy was clearly troubled in the mind and inexperienced in the flesh, which did not bode well at all.

That was one plausible reason why the kumo refrained from taking what he wanted.

Another reason for his saintly patience and astonishing self-restraint was because he knew he didn't want the smaller male for just a onetime fuck. He wanted more than that and he could tell that the inu wasn't going to be one of those desperate, self-destructive people who came to his beck and call whenever he wished it.

No…Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be an occasional fuck buddy. He was going to be a lover.

Like an ever patient spider watching its web from a dark alcove, Naraku would wait.

* * *

Hours passed for the oblivious sleeping pair until the afternoon swept upon them like creeping shadows.

Naraku was the first to wake and when he did, he glanced over at the clock on his desk. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon.

Sometime nagged him in the back of his mind, but for the life of him, he could not remember.

It wasn't until several minutes later when he heard the sound of a school bus, did he finally recall. With a start, he sat up and shook the inu awake. "Wake up, precious."

"Nnngh…" The dog groaned incomprehensively and rolled onto his stomach and hid his face in his arms.

Naraku sighed and pondered about what he should do to awaken the stubborn brat. Then a wicked thought struck him and he smirked deviously.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…if you do not get up…I shall have to stoop to…certain measures…of naughtiness…" The kumo hissed; his voice laced with both playful mirth and a tinge of lust.

The inu merely grunted.

With a grin on his wicked features, the older man hiked up the inu's blood-red robe to his hips, which revealed Sesshoumaru's stunning round, yet taut ass.

It was a sight to die for.

After getting an eyeful, the spider ran his large, long-fingered hands appreciatively up pale, yet toned legs until they reached the inu's firm bottom. He felt the dog's muscles jump at his touch, but they relaxed immediately once said muscles established the touch for pleasure, not pain.

Naraku chuckled to himself and then leaned over to lick one of Sesshoumaru's butt cheeks.

The inu's amber eyes instantly flew open at the touch of something very wet and very hot on his ass.

The dog demon quickly jumped up, adjusted the robe, and whirled around to face the kumo who was knelt on his knees behind him.

Naraku's arms were crossed over his chest, his head tilted to the side, and a slow smirk emerged on his gorgeous face. "Now I know exactly how to wake your sleepy head up. You're damned lucky that I didn't lick something else…"

Sesshoumaru merely glared at him, but said nothing.

"Aw, come on. I'm sure you're well aware now about what happens when you give me the silent treatment…" Naraku snickered and waggled his thin black eyebrows rather suggestively.

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temples. He silently wondered which one of them was actually the older one. "Whatever you say, Naraku…"

The kumo gaped at him as if he had done something unbelievably out of character…like actually smile with warmth.

"What? Why are you looking at me like a fish?" Golden eyes studied the stupefied man kneeling before him.

"You called me _Naraku_." The dark-haired man uttered quietly with mock disbelief.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and retorted, "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's true, but I've never heard you say it. At least, I don't remember you ever saying it before…" Naraku replied, tapping an index finger against his chin thoughtfully, and he appeared to muse while he searched his lengthy, catacomb-like memory.

"Would you prefer me to call you boss or Mr. Nakajima, then?" Annoyed, the inu turned away from him and appeared as icy as ever. His lips were set in a thin line despite the fullness of his plump lips. And his eyes were narrowed and cold, like death after a failure.

Naraku nearly swooned.

Playing the hard-to-get ice prince was very sexy to the kumo.

"I would much greatly prefer if you called me…Master." Naraku grinned like a dork and waggled his eyebrows again. He was obviously joking, yet there was still a glint of foolish hope in his eyes.

The inu youkai actually turned his face to glare at the cheeky kumo, his urge to strike the pervert obvious in his body language. "I am not calling you Master, so just rid that ridiculous notion out of your lecherous mind."

"Aw, you are such a cruel prince, but I love you, anyway." Naraku replied dramatically and then he pounced on the inu, embracing their bodies tightly together. "Do you know what looks good on you, Sesshoumaru?"

Despite the glare Sesshoumaru sent Naraku, his face looked a little flushed and it was definitely not from any sort of anger or agitation. He knew the answer was going to be stupid, but the comfortable and pleasing feelings of a heavier body pressing him down into the bed made him not give a damn. "What?"

"Me."

Sesshoumaru would have smacked him silly if not for those sinful lips that crushed themselves against his own in an enflaming, dominating kiss. The compressed urge to fight for dominance barely registered in the inu's brain because of the body that pinned him down and the mouth and tongue that overtook his own. That and his sleep hazed mind and body were just too damn lazy at the moment to fight or even move much.

Naraku's lips broke away, but were still connected by a string of saliva between them. His mouth moved to the dog's long neck to place sloppy, wet kisses there since he knew full well that the boy's neck was one of his erogenous zones. He was rewarded by a low, breathy moan and he felt the inu roll his hips underneath him. He could feel that they were both equally hard and it made him smile against the dog's silky neck.

The material of the kimono-like robe was nice, but to the spider, it was just another barrier. With greater care this time, he used both hands to open and slide the red robe off of Sesshoumaru's shoulders and body while his mouth made love to the inu's heated flesh.

Smooth, silken skin was revealed and he kissed most of what was unveiled. He wished to kiss every inch of skin, but a hand slightly smaller than his own led his face to an eager mouth that captured the kumo's in what could only be described as unbridled desire.

Pleased by the inu's participation, the kumo slowly rocked his hips against the slighter demon, which caused unbelievable, yet sweet friction between them.

Sesshoumaru moaned into the spider's mouth and even though the silk robe felt good against his naked body, he wanted to feel something that was even better.

Without breaking the ardent kiss, the inu untied, then pulled open Naraku's dark robe, and slid it off his shoulders. As soon as the clothing was off, he felt that wonderful body press down against his own, skin to skin, and he shuddered.

Naraku broke the kiss and stared down into molten gold eyes and nearly came right then and there. Those eyes silently pleaded him for something that they knew not of, but the kumo knew very well what it was.

It was so very tempting.

"I know what it is that you want, and I want it, too…but now is not the right time. But…" Naraku lovingly stroked the side of Sesshoumaru's androgynous-looking face and continued, "…there is something else that we can do…"

Naraku kept his eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru's while he aligned their groins together and he anchored one of his hands on the inu's hips. The other hand buried itself in Sesshoumaru's silver hair at the scalp, which served to cradle the younger demon's head.

Before words could even be uttered, the kumo crushed his lips to the inu's at the exact moment he had thrust against him. This elicited a loud moan that was mostly contained by the kumo's smoldering, possessive lips. Shudders wracked through both their bodies as their lower bodies slowly ground together, the precum making it quite slick.

One of Sesshoumaru's hands clawed at the kumo's back as their bodies eventually rocked harder and faster against each other. His other hand cupped Naraku's ass in an obvious attempt to keep them close together. The pleasure coursed through him hotly, which sent all his nerves on fire. It caused him to buck harder against the kumo's groin, but nothing prepared him for his reaction to Naraku's husky, erotic words.

"Close your eyes, my pet. I want you to imagine this…" Naraku whispered into Sesshoumaru's pointed ear while he grinded his cock deliciously against the inu's. Without protest, Sesshoumaru's eyelids rolled shut and he listened to the kumo's fantasy.

" I'm going to have you…in my office bent over my desk like the little slut that you are..." Naraku nipped at his ear, but continued, "…and your clothes will stay on, except for your pants, which will be at your knees. All that will be exposed is your ass. I will be dressed as well, but I'll unzip my pants and pull my hard cock out…"

Sesshoumaru groaned; the kumo's words further arousing him, if possible. He didn't know how Naraku could even find the concentration to speak, but he liked the spider's fantasy so far. It was disturbing how similar it was to the brief thought that had been in his head earlier, when they had been in the car.

"Do you want to know what happens next?" Naraku purred, tracing the outline of the inu's elf-like ear with his tongue.

Sesshoumaru nodded distractedly, for he was trying his hardest to focus on the very primal movement of their bodies and the very stimulating words that Naraku spoke.

The kumo's next kinky words were ultimately Sesshoumaru's undoing, "…and I'll grip you by the hips…and shove my cock all the way inside you to the root. I'll pull out almost all the way, then I'll slam back in and you'll cry out loudly, rubbing your pretty cock against my desk. You'll squirm and beg for me to go faster, harder…you'll beg me to fuck your brains out. And you'll push back, meeting my every thrust, greedily sucking me in like a whore. And I'll fuck that luscious ass of yours until you make a delicious mess against my desk…"

It was too much for Sesshoumaru and with one last buck of his hips; he came hard, shooting his hot seed between their bodies. White bliss surrounded him and he felt as if he were floating. He vaguely recalled hearing someone scream. Was that him? He didn't know nor did he give a damn…

* * *

Naraku smiled down at the slumbering Sesshoumaru. He had fetched a damp washcloth and used it to clean the evidence of their orgasms off from their slick bodies.

And he was trying his best to ignore that annoying doorbell that had been ringing for the past god knows how long.

Eventually, he dragged himself off the bed and slipped one of the robes on. He left the room and was careful to close the door quietly behind him. He also took his sweet ass time getting to the front door and when he did, he opened it just as slowly.

There stood his brother, Najja, looking even more annoyed than Naraku did.

"About damn bloody time." Najja growled, his sandy eyes narrowed even though his lips looked amused.

Naraku sighed. "I hate you, I really do…"

_TBC..._


	11. Ch 10: Introductions

**"Ini-Herit"**

By: _God of Insanity_

Warning(s): None, except maybe HUMOR.

_Disclaimer(s): I only own Najja._

* * *

Chapter 10: "Introductions"

"Well…I see you've been a busy boy, brother." Najja remarked with jest as he regarded him from his place on the black leather couch in the living room. His chin rested in the palm of his hand while he watched Naraku distractedly pace back and forth.

The kumo abruptly stopped pacing and blatantly stared at his smiling brother.

"Is there something you wanted?" Naraku asked between clenched teeth, obviously displeased by his sibling's untimely visit.

"What? I can't just swing by to see my lovely brother, hm?"

Naraku replied in a deadpan voice, "No. You always come around for a reason, and it is never that one. Quit playing your childish gay games and tell me what it is that you want."

Najja tapped his fingers against his cheek and his sandy eyes stared upwards at the ceiling as if concentrated on thought. With a false wistful sigh, he redirected his gaze towards his beautiful brother and smiled again. "I'm afraid that you're wrong, this time. I know you utterly despise being wrong, but ha ha…just accept it. It must suck being a stubborn, sore loser jack ass! Especially since you look like one…"

"I'm going to kick your Egyptian ass, Najja!" Naraku growled and immediately lunged at him.

With the elegant grace of a pharaoh (and laughter not unlike a hyena), Najja leaped swiftly from the couch and flipped expertly in the air. He landed on his feet nimbly like Batman would.

Naraku instantly ran after him and it was actually quite comical to see the adult brothers running around the couch and other furniture as if they were children trapped in adult bodies. Najja's giddy laughter rang throughout the house and so did Naraku's enraged snarls.

"What in the thirteen bloody hells is going on in here?" A quiet, yet obviously male voice asked from the doorway of the hallway.

Najja stopped running when he heard the voice and he grunted when his brother unceremoniously crashed into him. They both toppled over the other, falling gracelessly to the ground in a wretched heap of asinine demons.

"Oooh, Naraku, is that your elbow or are you just happy to be on top of me?" Najja jeered and before the kumo could respond, Najja shoved his disoriented brother off of him. "You know, Spiderman, you are a bit heavy. I pity anyone who has to lay under you…"

Naraku failed to notice the young man who watched them with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't even heard him, but he heard his brother and with a growl, he jumped at his brother.

Like sissy little girls, they both slapped at each other's hands.

It was such a silly sight to see both men, nearly seven feet in height, fighting like little girls.

Despite being ignored, the juvenile sight somehow warmed something deep inside of Sesshoumaru. And at the same time, a pang of pain throbbed inside.

It reminded him of something he would probably never have.

"InuYasha…" The inu murmured to himself and it was barely audible, but only one of the brother's managed to catch it.

Najja suddenly stopped and was awarded a sharp slap to his face.

Naraku fell onto his own back and gripped his sides as he hooted with triumph. He stopped laughing when a familiar figure loomed over him. He smelled a distinct honey-vanilla scent and opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring down at him. "Oh, hello precious…"

With a vengeful grin, Najja saw his opportunity for revenge. He smoothly stood up and regarded the inu with a friendly gaze. He held out one of his tanned hands as if in a gesture to shake hands. "And who might you be, Mr. Mystery? My brother never introduces me to any of his friends. Of course…I always assumed he had none."

Being the polite being that he was, Sesshoumaru stepped over Naraku's body as if it were a fallen log to meet the other man. He stood about two feet away from the other demon and observed him with golden guarded eyes. "I am Sesshoumaru. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance..."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. A lovely name, even if the meaning of it doesn't seem to quite suit you. Of course, I could be wrong…"

As soon as the younger man offered his hand, Najja lightly took the boy's hand and he leaned over to briefly kiss it as any gentlemen would do to a lady. As he kissed the inu's hand, his exotic eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's.

Normally, the dog demon would have been sorely insulted by such a gesture, but instead, he felt flattered. And he felt inexplicitly ensnared by those eyes that reminded him of the smooth sand of an Egyptian desert.

Somehow, this man reminded him of Rin in some ways. Both had straight black hair and a carefree, easy-going spirit. They were obviously what were termed as extroverts.

Najja released the slighter demon's hand and smiled gently. "I am Najja, Naraku's half-brother. The pleasure is all mine…"

Naraku stood with arms crossed and watched closely at the interaction between his intern and sibling. He wasn't about to interrupt since something told him not to. As much as he loved his brother, he was bothered by his proximity to his new…beau.

Sesshoumaru hoped he wasn't blushing. Even though he usually discarded first impressions and didn't like anyone until he got to know them better, this man was the exception. It was like meeting Rin and not instantly liking her. It was impossible and not even the coldest, most unfeeling person could dislike such a child.

"Where are you from? You have an accent, but I can't pinpoint it exactly." Sesshoumaru wondered and usually he was someone that either didn't care or just wasn't rude enough to pry into other people.

"People always ask me that, but I do not mind. To answer your question, I am half-Egyptian and half kumo youkai. You see, I didn't know my brother personally until we were both nearly adolescents. To make a long story short, my father was an Egyptian man and I lived with him until my mother, who was Naraku's mother also, took custody of me.

My accent stuck with me and it helped because Mother would let me visit my Father in Egypt during certain periods of time. Naraku always missed me when I was gone. Isn't that right, you baka?" Najja explained and turned towards his brother and even though his smile was smug, there was unmistakable affection in his sand-colored eyes. He obviously loved his brother.

Naraku grumbled something incoherent and glared at his brother. His pose was less stiff now and his visage softened a bit.

Sesshoumaru had never, ever been out of Japan before, so that the idea of another distant country fascinated him. "Who is older?"

"Well…to be honest, we're only minutes apart. Technically, we're twins even though we have different fathers…" Najja replied thoughtfully and honestly while staring up at the ceiling.

"How is that possible?" The inu youkai asked with intrigued disbelief.

"It is not an uncommon occurrence, Sesshoumaru. For humans, it is impossible, but for demons, it does happen. Of course, a demon has to be promiscuous to be capable of bearing twins that bear different sires." Naraku joined in, his tone almost emotionless. There was a bit of a grudge in his voice, but it wasn't aimed at his brother or at the inu.

"Ah, must you call our mother a whore? Sure, you didn't exactly say it, but you implied it with the last thing you said. When are you going to get over it?" Najja inquired even though there was a sympathetic look in his expressive eyes.

Naraku turned away, hiding his face from both demons. "When she takes back what she did."

"You know she cannot." Najja stated softly, a tinge of grief in his voice.

"Then may the bitch rot in hell one of these days." Naraku spat bitterly and stalked out of the room without another word to them.

Sesshoumaru was very confused, but he chose to remain silent. It was not his place to ask them to expand more on the topic. Obviously, there had been some kind of falling out, or even something traumatic that had happened between Naraku and his mother. To still be hurting from it after hundreds of years, the inu imagined that it had been something really bad. Something unforgiveable.

Najja sighed; this time his wistful sigh was genuine. He looked at the inu and smiled softly. "Don't worry about him, mystery. He'll be all right. He just needs some time alone."

"He's more of a mystery than I am."

The Egyptian demon shook his head, "I disagree. I know him; therefore, he isn't a mystery to me at all. You are the mystery here."

The shorter man decided not to comment on that, for it did make sense in some weird way.

After a few minutes of silence, Najja broke it by saying, "I think he will tell you about it someday."

"Tell me about what?" Sesshoumaru echoed; he had a good idea what Najja meant, but he still wanted the older demon to clarify.

"About why he hates Her. He has good reason to, of course, but I know without a single doubt that hate and anger doesn't help anyone heal from the pain. It only worsens it and it becomes a bitter poison that devours the soul. "

"But why would he tell me something that personal?"

Najja smiled at him, a smile that could warm the hardest and iciest of hearts. He caressed the side of the inu's soft face and replied quietly, "Because you are the Distant One."

**_TBC…_**

_A/N: Next one will be longer._


	12. Ch 11: Trust

"**Ini-Herit**"

By: _God of Insanity_

Warning(s): Humor

A/N: _**It's been about a year since I last updated, I know. O_O I want to apologize to all of you for that. I'm still surprised by how many people actually like this story and my other ones, as well. I will have to reread and determine which ones are to be continued. I intend to continue most of the InuYasha ones.**_

_**I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get it updated. The next chapter will be much longer and better. . It should be updated in the next few days.**_

_**I want to thank all of you for your patience, and most of all, I want to thank LordOfTheWest. She has been most patient of all, and for her, I -intend- to finish her story.**_

_**The one-shot request I wrote actually did help get me back into writing fanfics. Every now and then as I continue updating Ini-Herit, you may just see a one-shot. I still have a lot of ideas in my head...**_

_**Look forward to another Nar/Sess one-shot and a InuT/Sess one-shot soon.**_

_Disclaimer(s): I only own Najja. I do not own InuYasha nor do I make any profit._

* * *

Chapter 11: "Trust"

Hearing those very words struck something buried deep inside of Sesshoumaru, which caused him to instinctively brush Najja's hand away from his face. He also took a few steps backwards to give himself more room.

All he knew was that those seemingly harmless words made him experience the familiar, yet disorientating sensation that was known as Déjà vu. It was a feeling that he despised because to him, it was related to uncertainty, which was one of the feelings he loathed most. He liked to be certain and decisive. He liked to know all the facts. He liked to know everything…period.

But now…he felt like he didn't know anything. Almost nothing was certain anymore.

"Something tells me that you need to be somewhere…?" Najja inquired with a worried look etched into his tanned visage. His expressive sandy eyes mirrored the concern on his face.

Sesshoumaru looked as if he had just gotten a dose of amnesia. Despite that, something in the back of his troubled mind nagged at him like an incessant, ruthless mother. He searched the catacombs of his memory, or at least, tried to. Unfortunately, he just couldn't concentrate.

"Don't you have a sister to be taking care of, my little intern?" Drawled a quiet, yet deep baritone from the doorway of the hallway.

Both demons looked to find Naraku leaning against the doorway with a mask of indifference carved into his pale face.

Suddenly, the image of a cute little girl flew before the inu's eyes and he almost gasped out loud. Rin!

"What time is it?" The dog demanded; his normally cool and calm voice had a ripple of panic in it.

"A quarter till three in the afternoon." The kumo replied as if he had not a worry in the world. Even his face and body appeared to be unaffected.

Najja knew better, though.

"Rin's school gets out at 2 o'clock. She usually has after school clubs and activities, but they let out around 4. I won't be able pick her up in time."

Naraku pushed off from the wall and strode purposely towards the inu and stopped just a couple feet away. "You won't. But we will."

"I don't allow her in automobiles." Sesshoumaru stubbornly refused. Something in the inu's eyes revealed a flicker of pain and of fear.

The kumo sighed. "Are you going to tell me why?"

The inu youkai hesitated; this wasn't something he had ever shared with anyone. He wasn't sure if he could even speak about his phobia.

"Sesshoumaru. For one reason or another, you are afraid of cars. Don't you even deny it. I remember all too well your reaction during the entire car ride. I am not mocking you nor will I ever. Whatever it is that grips you is not a laughing matter. At least, not to me, anyway.

I believe this phobia of yours was acquired from some traumatic event, most likely. You are no coward by any means. Even though you were afraid, you got into the car with me. You conquered that fear and you should continue to do so or it will cripple you. But now you don't want your sister in the car and I think I know why. You don't want anything bad to happen to her." Naraku summarized with even, non-accusatory words.

The golden-eyed young man remained silent. He was a bit overwhelmed that the kumo had had that much foresight about him and his phobia. Nearly everything he had said was right at the threshold of Truth.

"She will be fine. You can protect her, but you cannot protect her from everything. She has to live and learn some things on her own. Do you want her to live shackled in a cage with clipped wings?" The kumo asked, and when Sesshoumaru shook his head, he continued, "I didn't think so. If you don't allow her any freedom to live, she will not learn to fly. To imprison her is a fate worse than any death, I assure you."

The inu didn't show it, but the kumo's words struck a nerve within him and it hurt him. Not directly, but even though he knew those words to be true, it hurt. The Truth always hurt.

Naraku sighed. The dog demon was playing that damn silent game again. Even though it was a bit disconcerting, at least the kid wasn't protesting.

"I'm not going to hurt her and nor is my car. It's a very reliable and safe vehicle, so be rest assured. And, if you must know, I have never been in an accident and I have avoided accidents before. But what I wish to know is…" Naraku trailed off and extended his arm to the inu, holding his hand out in invitation. "…do you trust me, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshouamru was then reminded of one of Rin's favorite movies. The image of the Arabian boy, Aladdin, holding out his hand to the princess, flashed through the inu's mind. As cute as the cartoon boy was, Naraku was no hands down, much more attractive and compelling.

And just like Princess Jasmine, Sesshoumaru hesitantly reached for the kumo's hand. He trusted the kumo even though he barely knew him. He couldn't explain it. As much as he hated those cheesy movies where the main character reveals that he/she feels as if he/she knew the other person their whole life, Sesshoumaru actually felt something akin to that. But it wasn't corny. It was actually a frightening and worrisome feeling. But at the same time, he felt safe and comfortable.

Naraku smiled and closed his fingers around the inu's. He led the younger male to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. As soon as Sesshoumaru got in, he closed the door and walked to the driver's side, opened the door, and slid in. He looked at the silent dog and asked, "So what's the name of her school and where is it located exactly?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at the dazzling dark-haired male for a moment before he answered him. It seemed that whenever he was touched by the kumo, or was just merely looking into those stunning red orbs, he forgot all about the desperate pain in his chest.

* * *

As the car drove by at a comfortable speed at five miles below the speed limit, Sesshoumaru sat tensely in the passenger seat. Even though he had previously ridden in the car, he still felt the pain grip him. He wasn't afraid for his life, per se, but he was afraid of leaving Rin alone if anything ever happened to him. That and every time he saw a car or rode in one, it reminded him of everything that he had lost. It was like constantly seeing the Killer who murdered your parents, walk around free and unpunished and...

It was a vicious, tragic reminder of death and loss. A mockery.

This didn't go unnoticed by Naraku, who glanced at the inu every so often. He reached for Sesshoumaru's hand to give him reassurance and he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. He felt the smaller hand hesitantly curl around his at first, yet in no time at all, the inu's hand gripped the kumo's hand very tightly.

"Do you want the radio on?" Naraku asked, breaking the thick silence. Truthfully, he didn't mind the silence, and in fact, he preferred silence most times. In this instance, he thought maybe some music would help soothe the inu further. Fortunately, the silver-haired demon seemed much more calm and relaxed. It was as if just touching the inu calmed him down. He decided that was something he would do whenever the dog demon was upset.

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head, for he, too, preferred silence over cheesy music any day.

The rest of the ride was in silence, and fortunately, it only took about twenty minutes to reach Rin's school.

As soon as Naraku pulled up to the curb, Sesshoumaru unbuckled and flew out of the car. In a flash, he was inside the school and in no time he found Rin waiting in a classroom with a teacher.

Rin looked calm and a tad bit upset. As soon as she saw her brother, her worried eyes brightened and she ran to jump into his arms. "Sesshy!"

"Sorry I was late, Rin."

"It's ok. I thought something bad happened, maybe. I'm glad you're ok!" Rin smiled and hugged her big brother.

"Nope, nothing bad happened. And I apologize for being late, Miss Abi. Something came up, and you have my word it won't happen again." The inu bowed his head in apology and respect, then he put Rin down and held her little hand in his hand.

The female bird demon nodded and as she rubbed her temples, she said, "It's not a problem as long as it isn't repetitive. Rin is a good student, but I would like to have a one-on-one conference with you in the future sometime, Mr. Taishou. Does that sound reasonable?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his affirmation, "I will get back to you on that in the future sometime, Miss Abi. Thank you for your patience and have a good evening."

And with that, the siblings left the room and headed down the corridor to the school's front door.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshy?"

"We're going home in a car tonight..." Sesshoumaru started slowly while he watched her face and sure enough, he saw her impossibly big eyes get even wider.

"But you said I'm not allowed."

The inu sighed, "I know. I changed my mind. It will be okay, though. I will be in the back seat with you."

"Promise?"

He smiled at her to show her assurance. "I promise. Oh, and Rin...I have someone for you the meet. He's a new friend of mine, and he's going to be driving us. I trust him, so that's why I'm letting him drive us."

"Oh! I wanna meet him!" Rin squealed and started to run, which dragged her poor brother along with her. She pushed open the doors and ran until they reached the automobile that was parked near the curb. She saw a tall handsome man with flowing dark hair leaning against the car. The little girl looked at her brother for confirmation and he nodded.

"Hi mister! You must be Sesshy's friend!" Rin exclaimed, a big smile on her cute face.

Naraku pushed off the car and stood before the child. He stared down at her beaming face and was surprised she wasn't intimidated by his imposing height. Despite his good looks, most people were usually unsettled by him. Yet this child was not.

In fact...the more the kumo stared at her, the more she reminded him of a certain child with white flowing hair and lilac eyes. He felt his chest tighten with emotion and decided to shake those thoughts of that child away. It wouldn't do to brood in front of his chosen and his chosen's sister. Yes, chosen. No matter what he thought or said to anyone else, he had already chosen this inu male to be his...

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Naraku...and you must be this Rin I have heard so much about."

Rin's eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets. "Are you Sesshy's boyfriend?"

Sesshoumaru froze.

Naraku laughed.

"Well?" Rin tapped her foot on the ground, impatiently waiting for her question to be answered.

"What makes you think I am?" Naraku asked, his curiosity piqued. He glanced at the inu and was amused by Sesshoumaru's 'Deer-caught-in-the-head-lights' look.

"Well, he's looking at you funny. I never saw him look at anyone like that."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru ground out, and he hoped he wasn't doing that horrible school girl thing called blushing. He looked at everything but the kumo, yet he could still feel the kumo's hot gaze on him. If there were any body of water nearby, he surely would have thrown himself in it.

"We're just friends at the moment. But...if we become more, you'll be the first to know, Rin." Naraku explained and patted her on the head. He didn't fail to notice the pink tinge that flushed the inu's cheeks. 'Ah, so he's blushing. I bet I could make him flush darker than that and not just his cheeks, either...'

Sesshoumaru coughed and muttered, "hn...I think we should get going now. It is starting to get dark."

"Yay! My brother has a boyfriend!" Rin cheered and as soon as Naraku opened the back door for her, she hopped in and buckled up. Apparently, she didn't have a car phobia at all.

Before Naraku slid himself into his car, he pecked Sesshoumaru on the lips while Rin watched. She squealed and bounced up and down in the car.

Sesshoumaru's blush turned from pink to a bright red.

"You know, I don't think Rin should go with us on any of the dates."

"Oh? Is that so, Sesshoumaru?"

"It would be for the best. She's practically having a seizure in there."

The kumo pulled the inu in close for a hug and he whispered into the younger male's ear, "Then that means you won't be safe around me. Just you wait..."

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Next Chapter**: _The Saturday date...and *sniffs* Hmmm...I smell a **LEMON**..._


	13. Ch 12: Fever Part One

**Ini-Herit**

By:_ God of Insanity_

Warning(s): NC-17, Humor, Yaoi M/M, Lime, Anal Fingering, Bad Language, Oral, and etc.

Pairing(s): Nara/SesshUKE

**_A/N:_ _I'd like to thank everyone who chose to review, and even to read this story. I'd like to also thank everyone who has added me to their fav author's, or the story to fav stories. ._. I'm humbled...but most of all, I thank LordOfTheWest most for her enduring patience and friendship._**

_Disclaimer(s): I do ot own InuYasha or any of the characters except for my own ideas and characters. For example, I do own Najja. I make no profit whatsoever from Rumiko's work. _

* * *

Chapter 12: "Fever Part One"

The tapping of keyboards and the shuffling of files and papers could be distinctly heard while the young inu youkai sat at his desk typing up a report. He also didn't fail to hear the unison of repeated yawns and slow sips of coffee.

Sesshoumaru was nearly finished with the report when he heard the uncanny sound that alerted him of a received e-mail. He ignored it and continued typing again.

Then he heard the sound again.

With a sigh, he opened his e-mail to discover that he had two e-mails. To his annoyance, the sender's name was Secret Admirer. He almost dismissed it as junk mail until he saw the subject.

**From: Secret Admirer**

**To: Taishou Sesshoumaru  
Subject: Good Morning Mr. Taishou! :)  
Date: Wed 06/17/09 7:36 AM**

Message: _Hello, Sesshoumaru. You may or may not know me, but I'm your Secret Admirer. I hope that you're awake..._

_-Secret Admirer_

'What is this nonsense?' Sesshoumaru thought as he read the silly message. He opened the next message, which he noticed was by the same sender.

**From: Secret Admirer**

**To: Taishou Sesshoumaru  
Subject: OPEN ASAP  
Date: Wed 06/17/09 7:47 AM**

Message: _What are you wearing right now? Whatever it is, I'd love to take it off with my teeth..._

_-SA_

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and replied with: 'None of your damn business, perv.'

A minute or two later, he received an instant message from Secret Admirer. This surprised Sesshoumaru because he didn't even know he had signed himself into an instant messenger, let alone he didn't even know he had instant messenger downloaded on his computer.

Secret Admirer: _Aw, don't be that way, sexy. I'm sure whatever you're wearing isn't as comfortable as being naked._

TaishouS: That's what you think. Now leave me alone.

Secret Admirer: _Why?_

TaishouS: I'm trying to work.

Secret Admirer: _All work and no play makes Sesshoumaru a dull sexy boy._

TaishouS: All play and no work makes you a stupid sloth jerk.

Secret Admirer: _:(_

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, closed the IM window and went back to work.

Ten minutes later after he had finished the report, he was already working on something else. Then his Secret Admirer decided to IM him again.

Secret Admirer: _What are you up to, sexy? ;)_

The slightly annoyed inu ignored it and continued briskly typing away.

Secret Admirer: _Someone sure is dedicated. I bet your boss just loves you, huh?_

TaishouS: Most bosses value good work ethic.

Secret Admirer: _Ah...but what about the bosses with sexy employees?_

TaishouS: I don't know. You tell me.

Secret Admirer: _I bet you work in some type of office, eh?_

TaishouS: So does most of this country.

Secret Admirer: _That's a lovely suit you have on, Sesshoumaru. But I'd rather rip it off, personally. Somehow...pale flesh suits you more than a blue dress shirt..._

Sesshoumaru froze and thought, 'How does he know I'm wearing a blue shirt? Well, perhaps it's a lucky guess...'

TaishouS: I'm not wearing a blue shirt.

Secret Admirer: _The hell you're not. You're wearing a deep blue shirt with a black tie and black slacks. Your hair is also tied back in a low pony tail._

The dog demon shuddered and felt as if someone were watching him. He had a good idea as to who, too.

TaishouS: Isn't it a bit early in the morning to be playing games?

Secret Admirer: _It's never too early or too late to play games with you, my dear._

TaishouS: Do you actually want me to get any work done, today? Because if not, I can always come to you and bounce up and down in your lap...

Secret Admirer: _You are such a tease but I love it. I will allow you to get back to work now, but only if you'll agree to go to lunch with me on your lunch break, pet. What do you say?_

TaishouS: Fine. I go to lunch at 12.

Secret Admirer: _Good, come to my office then._

And with that, Secret Admirer signed out and so did Sesshoumaru. He yawned slightly and then got back to work.

* * *

"Najja, something...is awakening inside me. I can feel it." Naraku muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

Najja leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He opened his sharp sandy eyes and studied his brother. "Oh? Tell me more about it."

Naraku played idly played with a silver slinky on his desk while he spoke, "It feels like there's something inside me...telling me to do things. It feels primal, almost like an animal, I suppose. I didn't feel this until I met Sesshoumaru. Whenever he's around, the feeling is really intense and this thing inside me speaks louder."

This piqued Najja's interest. "What does it say?"

"It tells me to claim Sesshoumaru as a mate. To dominate him. To take back what was lost. Weird things like that. It also tells me to do all sorts of sexually dirty things to him, too. It's dirtier than I am, apparently..."

"Maybe you should avoid him until you figure this out?" Najja suggested, both amused and bemused.

"That's just it. I don't want to avoid him. I want to be around him all the time. His scent is in here, out there, and in my house. I haven't slept the last few days. I feel angry, enraged, even, whenever he's not around. I don't think avoiding him is the best course of action."

"I wonder if he feels the same way?" Najja inquired, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I think so. I can't explain it, but once, we both became...primal, I want to say. His eyes turned red and he acted different. He acted the way I feel inside."

"Maybe you shouldn't fight it. Perhaps you should give into it...and see what happens."

The red-eyed kumo sat up straight and glared at his brother. "No! I could hurt him. He is a virgin and there's no telling what I would do to him."

The tanned-skinned kumo sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what else to tell you, bro. But...sometimes it's good to go with your instincts. I don't know this Sesshoumaru, but something tells me he's stronger than he appears. Maybe I should have a little chat with him?"

Naraku growled ferally, the whites of his eyes tinged red. "No! Stay away from him. He's MINE."

"Ok, Ok! I won't go near him unless you're around. Calm down, I'm not trying to take him from you. Sheesh."

Naraku snorted.

"So what are you going to do?"

The red-eyed kumo didn't speak for a few moments, for he was deep in thought; he looked his brother in the eyes and replied quietly, "Continue at my pace. And if my instincts come out, or whatever it is that this thing is inside of me, I do know that it doesn't want to hurt Sesshoumaru. It wants to...protect him. I feel it."

* * *

Several days passed until it was Saturday. Every day had been pretty much the same. Naraku would harass Sesshoumaru with e-mails and instant messages. Then he would drag the younger demon off to lunch whether he protested or not.

But what was strange was Naraku avoided physical contact with the inu. He hadn't touched Sesshoumaru since the day they had picked up Rin together at her school.

Sesshoumaru was relieved mostly, but a deeper part of himself was disappointed and flustered that the kumo wouldn't even touch him. In fact, he was very angry and his anger grew rapidly each day. He was a professional when it came to containing his emotions and stopping himself from taking them out on other people, as well. But nevertheless, he still felt the overwhelming rage bottling up inside of him and he feared what would happen when it exploded and who would be in the crossfire. He knew that he had to do something about it soon.

As soon as he had gotten up that morning, he had fed Rin and had taken her out to a park to play. He had promised them both not too long ago that they would both do something together every Saturday as a family.

Sesshoumaru watched her play for a few hours. His coffee was pretty much drained, yet he still held the paper cup in his hand. He clutched the cup when a familiar, yet unwelcome scent wafted into his nostrils. "InuYasha."

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha began, but he couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say as he stood before the seated inu youkai.

"Well, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru inquired, his tone scathing with ice.

InuYasha scratched his head while he stared with a hesitant expression at the full demon. "Um, I just wanted to talk. But mainly...I wanted to say that I'm sorry..."

"You should be," Sesshoumaru replied in a clipped tone.

"I am."

"Is that all? You're blocking my view of my little sister."

"Oh, sorry..." InuYasha side stepped out of the way, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his red jacket.

Sesshoumaru watched his sister closely, even though he kept his ears trained on the hanyou. He crushed the cup in his hand and then deposited it into the trash receptacle that was located beside the bench. "How did you find me?"

"By chance, I guess. I've been looking for ya for awhile now, but it wasn't 'till today that I caught your scent in the wind. I don't know where you live or anything, so don't worry." The hanyou explained; the ears on top of his head twitched a few times.

"Is that all then?"Came the inu youkai's cold response, which seemed to mimic an icy, blizzard wind.

The inu hanyou's white cat-like ears laid flat on top of his head. If he had had a tail, it probably wouldn't be wagging at all. "I was wonderin'...if we could be friends..."

Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha as if he were a giant cockroach and replied curtly, "no."

Surprisingly enough, the half-breed demon did not get mad. Instead, he nodded, as if he understood. "Fair enough, Sesshoumaru. But, at least...think about it. If ya change your mind at any time, you can call me."

With that being said, the hanyou handed the full-blooded demon a card that had his name and number printed on it. With a small, but polite bow, the hanyou turned away and walked back the way he had come.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the card then he looked up and watched the hanyou depart. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was confused. He was puzzled about InuYasha and everything else in his life.

And he did not like it.

* * *

On the walk home, Rin held onto her big brother's arm. From time to time he would effortlessly lift his arm up and her body would dangle and she'd kick her legs. She'd giggle and then shriek when he'd swing his arm. It was times like this when things felt like they had used to back before their parents had died

"Rin, I'm going out tonight for a bit...so I want you on your best behavior for the baby-sitter. Am I understood?"

"Hai, aniki." Rin replied from her place on his back. She wrapped her arms a bit more tightly around his neck. In fact, she felt very sleepy and would probably turn in for a nap before the baby-sitter arrived. She seldom napped anymore, but when she did, it was only for thirty-sixty minutes on average.

"Good girl..."

A few minutes of silence passed as the brother walked on, carrying his sister on his back

"So, aniki, are you going out with your boyfriend tonight?" Rin asked, her black eyes wide with curiosity.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Rin."

Rin pouted and protested, "but what about that dark-haired man? You kissed him. When you kiss a boy, that makes him your boyfriend."

Sesshoumaru frowned and regarded the girl with his usual stony expression. "Who told you such a thing?"

"My friend Suki says so," explained Rin in a matter-of-fact tone and nodded her head firmly as if to substantiate it.

"Oh, is that so? What else does your friend Suki say?"

"She says boys are gross."

The corners of the older sibling's lips twitched as he stared at her. Even he had to admit that children were cute in their own right. Of course, kids weren't cute enough for him to molest, which was a good thing.

"Well, I must say...that proves it. Suki obviously knows everything, then."

Rin only smiled at that and hugged her brother.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hugged his sister goodbye and he firmly told her to behave and listen to the baby-sitter before he stepped outside to be greeted by the darkening sky.

Once he was outside, he was welcomed by the irresistibly handsome sight of Naraku leaning coolly against the side of his car with his hands buried in the pockets of his slacks.

"Ready to go, Cinderella?"

Naraku easily caught the rock that had been flung at him. He tossed it aside and grinned. "Feisty tonight, huh? Good...I like a little fight in 'em."

The dog demon snorted at that and nearly rolled his eyes. "I know you are not referring to me."

The kumo merely chuckled and as the inu neared him, he looked Sesshoumaru up and down appreciatively. He even whistled a bit. "You look good enough to eat, Sesshoumaru."

The inu was dressed in a casual burgundy dress shirt with black slacks that did little to hide his round, yet taut ass. His hair was free and unbound as it typically was, however, the lengthy straight silver hair that spilled over his shoulders and down his backside only amplified how divine he already looked.

Naraku almost had a nose bleed right then and there, but he composed himself quickly. He had age and experience on his side. Yet...when he was around the younger man, he felt more like a schoolboy than a grown man. It was...refreshing.

Sesshoumaru felt his cheeks flush and he looked away quickly. He could stare any man or woman in the eyes without even flinching or turning away, yet those wine-colored eyes pierced through him like no others ever had. When he was sure his face was back to its usual complexion, the dog demon inconspicuously checked Naraku out without getting caught. He was a master at looking bored and impassive even when he was amused or feeling things.

His jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Due to his incredible control, his mouth stayed closed and his nose didn't bleed at all. Naraku was...he didn't know how to describe how handsome the other man looked, but stunning definitely came to mind.

The kumo wore an open black dinner jacket with an eggplant-colored silk dress shirt tucked underneath, and black, form-fitting slacks. The only thing missing was a tie, but the spider didn't look as if he needed one. He made himself look casual, yet elegant at the same time in his own Naraku-like way. Even his hair was pulled back in a low, yet neat pony tail.

The dark-haired man looked like the perfect gentleman, but his eyes had embedded in them a wicked, seductive edge that spoke otherwise.

"You look nice..." Sesshoumaru murmured distractedly. His mind was in a million places and he felt extremely anxious. This was his first real date and he felt like a virgin. Well, he was literally a virgin, but that's not the point.

Naraku offered his hand to him and smiled when the inu accepted it. He felt his own pulse quicken when that smaller hand slipped into his. He grasped it firmly and helped the dog demon into the car. He had not failed to notice that when they had touched, the inu's pulse had hastened as well.

The kumo was glad that they were both anxious, even if for separate reasons.

* * *

Forty minutes or so later after driving through the brightly lit city (and of course the kumo's car windows were tinted), they arrived at an unlit building that could either be mistaken for a nice club or restaurant. It turned out that it was the latter. It was called 'Kurayami,' which roughly translated to darkness.

After the valet took the car, the attractive male duo headed inside the strange restaurant.

It was dark.

There were no lights at all anywhere.

Fortunately, Sesshoumaru, being a demon, had no problem seeing thanks to his nocturnal vision.

Being a dog demon had its perks sometimes, after all.

He had to admit that despite its eccentric darkness, the restaurant was surprisingly pleasant and comfortable. It was also tranquilly quiet even though the distinct murmur of pleasant conversation echoed throughout the pitch black restaurant. The decor of the restaurant was mostly in blacks, reds, and silvers. It had a Japanese theme and the design consisted mostly of spiders, snakes, and some dragons.

The striking pair approached a podium where a finely dressed man stood behind it, looking down at a book, which most likely contained the reservations. The host glanced up when they approached him and his black eyes widened and he nearly gasped aloud.

The kumo was pretty much a regular in the way he usually came at least a few times a month, but he never arrived with anyone else. On one occasion, he had dined with his brother, Najja, but that had been a couple years ago. When the host had seen two for Nakajima under the reservations, he had thought it was a mistake.

Said spider watched the flabbergasted host patiently and inquired, "Is there a table, yet?"

"Ah! Yes, sir, Mr. Nakajima. Your table is this way, please follow..." The host replied, remembering himself as he grabbed a couple of menus, and led the two demons down a long corridor until the three of them reached a small room, which he briskly opened for them.

The restaurant had one large room, which was the main dining room and said room had about twenty tables. There were also several smaller rooms intended for the customer's privacy, but these rooms came at a special request and were pretty much exclusive. Each of these single rooms had one table and up to four chairs. Another table and more chairs could be brought in by request, also.

Before the host turned to leave, he smiled at the two males and spoke cordially, "This is your room, and if there is any problem with it or any other concerns, please let your waiter know and I will remedy said problem. Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen."

The room was about the size of a master bedroom and it had no windows and only one door. It was big enough to have space without making anyone feel claustrophobic, yet it was cozy enough for the diners. And of course, it had the added bonus of privacy away from prying ears and gawking eyes.

As soon as they were both seated, Sesshoumaru looked around the room curiously. He was both intrigued and baffled by this strange place. When his visual appetite was satisfied, he turned his gaze to the kumo and found that the onyx-haired man was watching him with an probing look on his visage.

"It hasn't slipped my notice that you like the dark," Sesshoumaru began, trying to make polite conversation with the insipid looking man.

Naraku leaned back in his chair, smirked, and explained drolly, "Well...I am a spider."

"Among other things..." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath while he looked away, his face feeling a bit hot.

"Oh? Like what?"

"You are a letch, and you are-" Sesshoumaru began to say until he felt something trail against his inner thigh. He froze on the spot as if someone had pointed a gun at him. He tried to figure out what was touching him without looking obvious. He noticed that both the kumo's hands were on the table and it didn't feel like a foot, either.

Naraku sat there innocently as if he didn't know what was transpiring between Sesshoumaru and the molesting intruder. "Oh really? Do go on, pet. I'm dying to know your opinion of me."

The inu sat rigidly and clenched his teeth behind his lips when he felt the thing edging closer to his groin. Sesshoumaru was repulsed out and turned on at the same time, which defied all logic in his eyes. It felt like loving something, yet hating it at the same time. The thing that was molesting him felt like a...a damn tentacle! And it was now rubbing insistently at his cloth-covered crotch. He clenched his teeth harder and glared coldly at the kumo since he suspected the spider to be the perpetrator.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naraku asked coyly, feigning innocence. His hands were folded on top of the table like a perfect gentleman.

"Because I can." The inu bit out stubbornly, a moan almost slipping past his full lips.

"Touché'."

As the kumo yawned behind his hand, the tentacle thing slipped under the waistband of the dog demon's slacks and wriggled its way in. Ever so gently, it snaked itself around the inu's half-erect cock.

A quiet whimper escaped the golden-eyed youkai's lips. He inwardly cursed his lack of control and of course, Naraku, too. He seriously hoped that the kumo hadn't heard his little slip up.

The widening, leering smirk on Naraku's ominous face told Sesshoumaru that the older man had indeed heard it.

Sesshoumaru gripped the edge of the table hard as the tentacle started to mercilessly slowly pump his arousal to its full hardness. He breathed sharply through his nose since his jaws were clamped together in a hopeless attempt at keeping his own silence.

Just at that moment, a waiter chose to enter the room and approached them. He gave them both a sincere, pleasant smile and asked, "How are we tonight, Mr. Nakajima and...?"

"Mr. Taishou. Oh, and we're both just lovely. We'll both have some red wine, please. The oldest you have." Naraku replied smoothly, looking calm and collected while his dining companion looked anxious and rigid.

"Oh, very good, sir. I'll be back shortly, Mr. Nakajima, Mr. Taishou..." The waiter nodded to them both and left just as abruptly as he had came.

The dog demon glared amber daggers at his boss while his nails dug deep impressions into the table. He was more than tempted to rip off the offending tentacle, leap over the table, and punch the kumo's smug face.

Instead, he managed to utter, "I have to use the restroom."

The tentacle immediately retreated from the inu's taut body and Naraku's eyebrow quirked a bit, but he didn't look defeated. "Oh, by all means, my sweet. It's down the hall to the left..."

The younger male stood up faster than he had wanted to and cursed himself again when the kumo's wicked grin spread further. He quickly turned away from the crimson eyes of the kumo, keeping in mind that he was still in an aroused state. Sesshoumaru opened the door, slipped out, and stalked stiffly down the hall until he found the restroom.

Naraku folded his hands together and rested his chin on top of them. With his eyes closed, he had a devious smile on his face while he waited.

Patience was one of the traits that Naraku had a lot of. He could wait as long as he had to.

He was a spider, after all.

* * *

Once he was inside the bathroom, Sesshoumaru splashed some cold water on his face and leaned his forehead against the mirror. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to quell the raging desire that throbbed below. He remembered once overhearing a boy telling another boy that when he had a hard on, he would always think of something unpleasant and it would make it go down.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to think of things that he found particularly unpleasant. Just when he was close to getting rid of his 'problem', he felt arms snake around his body and a larger, harder body pressed against his back.

He nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been too distracted to notice, or even hear anyone enter the bathroom.

"Who-" The inu tried to turn around, but a large hand held him by the neck firmly while the other arm kept the dog's body close. He couldn't even turn his head. The strength of those arms was astonishing and he could barely believe it.

"Shush, precious. It's only your friendly, neighborhood spider..." The kumo purred into the inu's ear. "I was starting to worry...so I came to check up on you..."

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru growled; his body all too happy to be close to the spider's even though his face said otherwise.

Naraku chuckled and then disagreed, "I beg to differ because your body is all stiff and feels like it needs a little...help."

As if to accentuate his point, the kumo released the inu's neck and slipped his hand into the dog demon's tented pants. He wrapped his hand firmly around the erect cock and then whispered into the younger male's ear, "I can make that go away, my dear. I am hungry...and would love to taste you. If I use my mouth, there will be no mess, but if I use my hand, you will cream your nice slacks, pet. Hand or mouth? Make a choice."

Sesshoumaru gasped and glared at the older man and retorted tenaciously, "I'm not going to choose."

"So be it." The kumo murmured almost grimly, yet there was mirth in his gleaming wine-colored eyes.

"What are you..." The inu started, but trailed off when the other man released him and hastily turned him around. The much taller male went down on his knees in front of the slighter male without any hesitation at all. He unzipped the pants and pulled the inu's leaking, engorged cock out. The kumo looked up at the other man and smirked. "Looks delicious."

The inu looked horrified, yet aroused at the same time as he stared down at his striking boss. "Naraku! Anyone can just walk in here and..."

"...See me sucking you off? Yes, that is a possibility. Mmm...my name sounds good on your lips. I will make you say it again..." Naraku answered, his voice slightly husky.

Without waiting for Sesshoumaru to reply, the kumo leaned over and licked the head of the inu's shaft. The quiet hiss that slipped past the inu's lips made him chuckle. He swiped his tongue over the head of the swollen penis and tasted the inu's essence. The kumo closed his eyes and savored the taste of honey and spice. He couldn't help but moan his approval.

Sesshoumaru moved back until his lower back pressed against the sink and he placed his hands on the edge of the sink. He gripped the edge hard when the kumo's hot mouth covered his cock and nearly went insane from the sheer bliss of it. If the pleasure hadn't distracted him so, he would have marveled at how the spider could take him down to the root. Even at the inu's age, he was well-endowed.

"Naraku..." The inu youkai moaned and watched with half-lidded eyes while the dark-haired head went up and down on his cock. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he wanted to watch what the older man was doing to him.

The spider, before the inu could even notice, swiped some precum off from Sesshoumaru's cock and then went back to sucking him. He took his other hand off the base of the inu's erection and he tugged down the silver-haired demon's pants and boxers until they lay around his ankles.

Sesshoumaru was too distracted by the mouth that seemed to suck the life out him to notice the kumo that probed at the younger man's puckered virgin entrance. He vaguely felt a slight discomfort, but didn't, couldn't think anything of it.

Naraku would have smirked if his mouth wasn't busy applying pressure to his lovely intern's cock. He was pleased that the inu didn't seem to notice him fingering him with one of his semen slicked fingers. He wiggled his finger inside until he found that little bundle of nerves that he had been searching for. With a triumphant moan around the inu's arousal, he rubbed persistently at the dog's prostate. He almost choked when the inu jerked his hips in surprise.

Sesshoumaru cried out when the stark white pleasure coursed through his body like lightning. He was confused and wondered what the hell that delightful feeling was. When he felt the finger flick that sweet, pleasurable spot again he screamed again. When said finger pulled out of his ass and slammed back in and hit that nerve, he called out the kumo's name deliriously. The double stimulation of Naraku's mouth sucking his cock and that finger pressing, flicking, and hitting that strange, yet heavenly spot was too much for him. It didn't take him long until he felt that tight coiling feeling spring free. His muscles clamped down on that finger and his seed spurted into the kumo's mouth and poured down his throat.

Ecstasy like he had never felt before tore throughout Sesshoumaru's entire body and he heard someone screaming and in a part of his mind he hoped it wasn't himself screaming, but the other part of him didn't give a damn. He vaguely heard the sound of someone swallowing something and then he heard someone talking, but then everything went black...

* * *

**_A/N: THIS WAS 5,000 WORDS O_O!!! Part Two should be posted in the next few days...so chill out guys and be patient like my dear LordOfTheWest. I'd like to hear what you all think, so don't be shy, review..._**


	14. Ch 13: Fever Part Two

**Ini-Herit**

By:_ God of Insanity_

Warning(s): NC-17, Humor, Yaoi M/M, LEMON, Anal, Rough/animalistic GAY sex, Stupid Scheming Bitch Alert, Violence, Cursing...  
Pairing(s): Nara/SesshUKE

**_A/N:_ _Your reviews made me want to update ASAP and I would have sooner but this has been a very pain filled week. I had surgery to get my wisdom teeth out. And gah, right now they're killing me..._**

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters except for my own ideas and characters. For example, I do own Najja. I make no profit whatsoever from Rumiko's work. _

**

* * *

**

_**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE AND/OR IMMATURE. THIS IS A MATURE STORY WITH MATURE THEMES SO DON'T EFFING COMPLAIN IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT!!!**_

Chapter 13: "Fever Part Two"

A woman in a busty blue dress, which showed way too much cleavage and left very little to the imagination, walked into the empty building. Her hair was short, black, and barely reached her chin. She had cold black eyes that seemed to be devoid of anything resembling a soul. Those eyes also looked as if they hungered for something, and not just anything. It was something specific.

They were the eyes of greed.

After giving one of the guard's a sexual favor, he had let her enter the building without even asking her what her business was. He simply just unlocked the door and let her slip inside. Then he walked away.

The woman strode down the hallway until she reached the staircase and walked up all the flights of stairs since the elevators weren't operational when the building was closed. She walked speedily with a single-minded purpose. She was on a mission and was determined to get it finished as quickly as possible.

It took her ten minutes or so until she reached Naraku's office, and when she did, she tried to open the door. But it was locked. Of course.

She scolded herself and knelt down on her knees, which was funny in itself because she had been on her knees fifteen minutes or so ago doing something revolting. And she was about to do something dirty on her knees, again.

The wicked woman opened her purse and took out a blue envelope. She looked at it, smiled a depraved smile, kissed the envelope, and then slipped it underneath the door.  
Then she walked away the way she had came.

"I will get what I want, whether you want me to or not, Naraku."

* * *

It seemed like Time passed endlessly for the dog demon, but when the world came back again, he was leaning against a larger body. His body felt incredibly weak and limp, yet it felt calm and satisfied at the same time. And the body he leaned on felt strong and hard, as if it were his own personal fortress. Not to mention the two powerful arms that held him close and securely, lest he fall.

He looked up and saw Naraku smirking down at him. Yet something was different about that smirk. It seemed to express a small victory, and despite that, it seemed like there was a gentle, yet savage fondness behind it.

Then it hit Sesshoumaru.

Even though his clothes were back on his body and tucked into all the right places, he could still smell the musk of his sex scent. So that was what it smelled like.

"You passed out after your orgasm," Naraku began to say, the smirk widened on his devilishly handsome face. "But I caught you. I wouldn't dare let you fall and hit your pretty little head. I don't want you to forget me just yet, pet."

It was then that the events in the restroom flooded back to Sesshoumaru. His cheeks burned bright red when he realized that he had just been sucked and finger fucked in a PUBLIC BATHROOM where any man could have walked in on them! He was in shock for a moment, but then it accelerated to rage in no time at all.

The inu's eyes bled blood red and his irises changed to a turquoise hue. The marks on his cheeks became roughly jagged and his fangs lengthened considerably. Even his nails got longer and sharper and he clenched his hands into angry, shaking fists.

He was the very picture of a pissed-off demon out for blood.

With a vicious, infuriated snarl, Sesshoumaru lunged at the kumo with a speed that humans wouldn't have been able to see. With all intent to bring bodily harm to Naraku, he swung his right arm swiftly to clam the kumo in the face.

Naraku easily caught him by the wrist and when the inu tried to slash him with his other hand, the older man caught his other wrist as well. The kumo promptly whirled them around and slammed the inu against the nearest wall. He pressed his body hard against the younger, struggling male in an effort to restrain the psychotic demon. He also had both of the dog's hands pinned above the inu's head on the wall.

Sesshoumaru was panting and growling like a demon possessed. He struggled hard and even tried to snap his fangs at the other male, but to no avail. However, that didn't stop him from continuing to resist and struggle to get free. He got angrier by the second and fought harder and harder.

That was, until he felt a hot mouth on his neck. A tongue then slipped out and lathered a wet saliva trail up his neck. He hissed and his anger ebbed away bit by bit, but it didn't abate until he felt the kumo's teeth drag along the column of his long neck. When those teeth found a certain spot, they clamped down on his neck, but not hard enough to break the skin. Hard enough to warn the inu not to move and to force him to submit. As if by instinct, the kumo ground his hips, his hardness rubbing against the inu's stomach in a show of dominance.

Sesshoumaru couldn't and wouldn't fight the obviously stronger male. He ceased struggling, but he was still livid enough to strike out if he got the chance to. It wasn't until he started thinking murderous thoughts that his inner youkai spoke to him. It was persistently trying to get him to submit to the other male.

**Stop fighting our seme!**

_No! I won't forgive him for this shame! And what the hell do you mean by seme?_

**He is our seme, our dominant. He gave us pleasure and didn't even take any for his own. Stop being a selfish child.**

_I never asked for it. I do not want it. And nobody is going to dominate me in any way._

**Liar. Tell yourself whatever you like, but we both know what you truly desire.**

_I desire nothing._

**That is why you wallow in your sorrow. You make us both very sad.**

_I am sad because my parents are dead, fool._

**Even when they lived, you felt empty. I know you better than you know yourself. We are one, you and I. You can deny all you want, but it will not change the truth. The sooner you accept it, the sooner we will be happy.**

The dog demon had nothing to say to what his inner youkai said. Instead, he kept silent and sagged against the bigger, broader body. He then realized that there was something inside him talking to him...and it referred to him as his inner demon. When it had been speaking, it sounded just like him and he had thought nothing of it. It had felt natural to him, yet after he stopped speaking to his other self, he had realized that something had been talking to him. It was him, yet it wasn't him. It had been that inner youkai thing that Naraku had referred to when they had been in the car and Sesshoumaru had turned into...something else.

"Let go of me." Sesshoumaru bit out, suddenly very afraid. Of what, he wasn't sure. He felt angry, claustrophobic, disorientated, and a myriad of other emotions that swarmed inside him. All he knew is that he wanted to get away, run away as fast and as far away as he could.

"Not until you calm the fuck down." Naraku growled against the inu's reddened neck. His teeth were dangerously close to breaking the delicate looking skin of the dog demon's neck. He had stopped grinding himself against the smaller male, but instead, he kept him firmly pressed into the wall and wouldn't let him budge.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to do as he was told. It wasn't until he felt the spider softly kissing and licking at his neck that he started to calm down. The inu nearly purred when long fingers caressed his scalp and brushed through his long, silken tresses. The older demon even loosened his hold on him enough for him to relax.

In fact, the pale-haired youkai almost fell asleep, but a low voice whispered into his curved ear, "Are you calm now?"

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, his face buried in the crook of the taller demon's neck.

"Are you going to tell me why you tried to attack me?"

The inu shook his head and continued to hide his face.

"Come now, if you don't tell me what it is I did to upset you, I might just do it again."

Sesshoumaru mumbled something incoherent because his mouth was pressed against the kumo's neck.

"I didn't quite catch that, my little Mumbles."

Sesshoumaru looked up at Naraku, his thin black, yet well-defined eyebrow arched. "Mumbles."

"Yes, Mumbles. If you don't tell me what I wish to know, I'm calling you Mumbles...forever."

A sigh. "Fine."

"To Mumbles forever or to telling me why you freaked out?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and retorted with, "To the latter, you dolt. As if I would walk this earth bearing the name such as Mumbles..."

Naraku smirked, "I think it's a cute name. I like it."

"Good for you."

"You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman," Naraku remarked, his sexy smirk still etched onto his handsome visage.

"And you act like a spoiled child who throws a tantrum every time he doesn't get what he wants."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru...that's where you are wrong. I will get what I want. And right now, I want you to tell me why you acted like Cujo."

Sesshoumaru looked away, a light blush staining his porcelain skin. "You...did those things to me in this bathroom. A public bathroom. Anyone could have walked in."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, my lovely prude. You are fortunate that I didn't bend you over the sink and fuck your brains out. I'm sure that would have given some random man something to root for."

The inu growled in disgust and tried to pull away, but the kumo grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

Sesshoumaru merely stared at him, unblinkingly.

"I asked, did you enjoy it?" Naraku repeated, his patience thinning despite his calm demeanor.

"Yes, I did." The inu replied evenly, his cheeks flushed darker now that he had admitted the truth aloud.

"I liked it, too," the kumo spoke as an afterthought while he admired the younger man's blush. Innocence had always annoyed him before, but now, for some reason, he thought it was cute. Perhaps he thought everything that had to do with his current infatuation was both sexy and endearing.

A sudden thought crossed his mind and Naraku offered, "Tell you what, Sesshoumaru...I won't even touch you for the rest of the night. I won't do anything to you unless you initiate it. Does that sound fair to you?"

Part of Sesshoumaru felt disappointed by the deal, but he didn't show it. Instead, he nodded his approval.

"Good, then it's agreed. No more touching on my part, unless you want it; and no more slugging on your part, unless I want it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, good. Now, I'm still hungry. I already took the liberty to order for the both of us...so our food should be there by now. And I thought after we're finished, we could take a little walk to cool off our heads. Any objections?"

"None...for now."

* * *

The meal passed pretty much without any incident. Naraku kept true to his word by not touching Sesshoumaru, but that didn't stop him from all the 'accidental touching' that he miraculously pulled off. And of course, all the smoldering staring that he did. He just was that type of person to stare really hard even though the person knows that he/she's being stared at.

Sesshoumaru couldn't prove it, but he had a feeling that Naraku had been purposely trying to provoke him. Of course, as long as the kumo didn't touch him in any private places or arouse him, the inu didn't much care. And because of that, he pretended not to notice the staring or the accidental brush here and there.

The food had been good and the service had been wonderful, especially compared to other places Sesshoumaru had dined at before.

To Sesshoumaru, it had been exceedingly nice to just sit silently in the dark with the other man. They had talked every now and then, but it had been calm and pleasant. He had never been one for constant banter and he was glad Naraku wasn't one to talk continuously, either.

Normally, when people barely know each other, it can feel very awkward and uncomfortable on a date alone together. Silence makes the awkwardness weigh more, and it is uncomfortable because the other person isn't familiar at all. Yet talking could even feel like drowning, especially if the two don't find the right things to talk about. It's like shooting a gun in the dark, hoping to hit something good.

But...

Strangely enough, it didn't feel that way for Sesshoumaru, or even for Naraku. They were both comfortable with one another even though they barely knew one another.

It was as if...they had always known each other.

* * *

Naraku had driven them both to a nice quiet park that was actually about a few miles away from the kumo's residence. It was one of those parks where you could walk your dog, take your kids, exercise, picnic, or any number of things. It had some benches, tables, trashcans, trees, and even a little playground for kids.

Normally, at night there weren't many people at all in the park. Of course, sometimes there were those type of people who came to the park because they liked fooling around in the bushes, on the bench, or whatever else struck their fancy. Naraku wasn't one of those people, but he did enjoy taking walks at night and often found himself wandering his own neighborhood or this very park.

While they walked side-by-side down the trail of the park, Sesshoumaru glanced around curiously. He thought to himself that he could take Rin to this park sometime. He knew she loved playing outside and she was always good at meeting new friends because of her easy-going, gentle free spirit.

As if reading the younger man's mind, Naraku offered, "You know...your little sister may like this place. It's safe and the police patrol by it several times a day. The kids that come here aren't too bad and their parents actually watch them. Oh and...I actually live a couple miles or so away...so if you wanted to bring her along, we could come here."

Sesshoumaru looked at him in surprise. "You would do that?"

"In lieu of the deal, I do remember saying that Rin could come on some of our dates, pet."

Instead of saying anything, Sesshoumaru slipped his hand in Naraku's. He felt the spider's fingers curl around his own loosely in response. And if the inu had been looking, he would have seen the triumphant look that had crossed Naraku's face.

The act of hand-holding seemed very simple, but it was in all actuality, quite intimate. In some ways, it felt more intimate than all the times Naraku had touched him sexually.

Instead of looking at the taller male, Sesshoumaru looked up at the brightly lit stars that hovered above them like beautiful, distant eyes. He was sure he was blushing beet red and he silently wished that Naraku wouldn't notice. The inu knew that wish was in vain since the kumo could see in the dark.

Said kumo pretended that he was watching the stars, too, when in fact, he was watching the inu out of the corner of his eyes. He had indeed noticed that the dog was blushing, but he said nothing of it.

* * *

The lovely pair walked through the park in silence for about ten minutes until Sesshoumaru glanced at his cell phone and noticed the time. He stopped abruptly, his hand immediately leaving Naraku's in the process. "Crap, it's late! I have to get back...the baby-sitter is going to kill me."

Naraku sighed, but then chuckled. "Don't worry about that, precious. She won't mind, I promise. She's a good friend of mine. I wouldn't entrust your sister to someone I didn't trust. Sometimes she's has to stay overnight to watch someone's child. Now...I have a question for you."

Sesshoumaru relaxed some and looked up at the seemingly towering youkai. He was slightly suspicious. "What...is the question?"

"I want you to stay the night with me. Now, don't look at me like that, Sesshoumaru. I won't try anything, I swear. I just want to feel you in my arms tonight. The other day, in my bed...it felt good to have you lying with me. But if you want to go home, I understand. I'll take you home whenever you want. It's entirely up to you, my pet."

"Wow, that was possibly the most gayest thing I have ever heard, Naraku." Sesshoumaru joked, yet he knew the kumo was being completely serious. He could tell that just revealing those few things to Sesshoumaru had been unbelievably hard for the kumo. Like the dog demon, he wasn't one to admit his feelings, especially out loud. But it touched Sesshoumaru that Naraku had walked on his own spidery pride to say such things to the inu.

Naraku opened his mouth, but the inu beat him to the punch by grabbing the kumo's arm and replying quietly, yet seriously, "Take me home. To your home."

"What. The. Hell." Ground out the words of a shocked and angry voice that sounded unpleasantly familiar to both demons.

The inu and kumo both turned around to be greeted by the seething sight of the hanyou, InuYasha. He was still wearing the same exact outfit that Sesshoumaru had seen him in earlier that day.

"Well, if it isn't InuYasha. It's always a pleasure to have you disturbing the peace." Naraku spoke deceivingly smoothly, a headache already forming in his head. Such a shame, too, because he had been enjoying his night out with HIS inu youkai.

"Oh, whatever, Naraku! Care to tell me why you're prowling the night looking for victims?" InuYasha growled, but it was then that he noticed who was standing with the person he hated the most. "Sesshoumaru? What the fuck are you doing out here with this bastard?"

"Oh, such foul language! Ah, and the night was so silent and serene before your raucous voice raped it," Naraku mocked, and with a little smirk, he snaked an arm around Sesshoumaru's body and added, "We are on a date and you're intruding upon it. And I would kindly ask you to mind your own damn business by turning away and walking away now...if I had the stomach to ask such a thing. So, instead, I'm telling you to leave now before it gets ugly."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and settled for just simply observing Naraku and InuYasha's tense interaction.

"Like hell I'm letting you, of all people, defile my cousin!" InuYasha spat, his hands sporadically clenching and unclenching. He looked as if he were ready to start a fight with the larger male. In fact, his eyes had begun tinting red like Sesshoumaru's had done a few hours prior.

"I don't think that's up to you at all, baka. Whatever I do...is up to Sesshoumaru. He isn't with me against his will, I assure you. " Naraku explained this to InuYasha as if the hanyou were incapable of understanding anything of any sort of intelligence.

"I don't care, asshole! He isn't going anywhere with you. Sesshoumaru is coming with me!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows both rose high at the half breed's outlandish , bold presumption. He didn't like anyone making his decisions for himself, so naturally, InuYasha's proclamation irked him immensely.

"He may be a piece of meat to you, hanyou, but he's much more than that to me, so shut your fucking mouth before I rip your jaw off. " Naraku hissed, and pushed Sesshoumaru behind him protectively. The whites of his own eyes were tinged crimson, as well.

InuYasha's irises were of a turquoise color, the whites of his eyes red, and jagged marks similar to Sesshoumaru's appeared on his tanned face. His fangs were bared and he looked as if he were ready to go for war. "Sesshoumaru is mine. I won't let you have him. Not again. He's MINE!"

"You speak so boldly and confidently for someone who is impeccably rash and stupid," Naraku retorted, his eyes completely crimson now. He was obviously losing control fast to his inner demon, but he held out as long as he could. Each word he spoke was punctuated with malice and it was increasingly hard for him to formulate thoughts besides: 'Kill bastard, protect mate.'

Sesshoumaru backed a few steps away, but not because he was afraid. He was in awe of the raw power that radiated from the kumo. The hanyou's power was nice, too, but it was nowhere near as strong and impressive as the spider's. Naraku seemed as if he wanted to protect him, yet InuYasha felt like he wanted to...take him against his will.

"Step away from my mate, now." InuYasha growled ferally; it was his last warning to Naraku.

"You cannot claim something that isn't yours, you diseased-minded cunt. That inu youkai standing behind me is my mate, always has been, and always will be." The kumo countered, his own nails had lengthened considerably to claws.

With an enraged howl, the hanyou lunged at the spider demon and swiped at him with his claws. Naraku easily avoided the half-breed's talons by grabbing the shorter male by the arm and slamming him hard on the ground. InuYasha grunted, but immediately sprang to his feet and attacked again.

The kumo leapt out of the way when the hanyou tried to swipe at him again. But instead of catching him by the arm, the spider retaliated by slashing the hanyou across the face. Four angry-looking, deep gash wounds resulted in that act and InuYasha yowled in pain. The hanyou hopped back and clutched his face. He wiped the blood out of his face and glared murderously at the kumo. He wasn't deterred, yet.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would be peeved that two people were fighting over him. In school, when friends or admirers bickered and fought over him, it exasperated him to no end and he usually walked away. He didn't care for conflict and he especially didn't like it when people fought over such stupid things. If it were for honor or saving someone else, then he could understand it.

But not this time. This time he was enraptured by it. Something inside of him was anticipating this fight, and of course, the victor. Some primal instinct was unraveling from deep inside him while he watched the other two males. If he could have seen himself, he would have been shocked by his demonic appearance, which was similar to InuYasha's in some ways.

Instead of walking away like he had always done so before, Sesshoumaru settled for pacing back and forth like a caged, hungry tiger. He felt hot, like he had a fever and he was painfully aroused already. He was impatient for his mate to claim him, so he made high-pitched keening sounds that only demons were capable of hearing.

Naraku's power washed over him in reply to his call, and he instructed him to wait until it was over. He assured the dog demon that it was almost over.

With a mad dash at the kumo, InuYasha intended to injure Naraku, but missed again due to the cunning spider's evasive movements. He shrieked in frustration and tried to hit any part of Naraku's body now, but he kept missing. He was desperate to bring down the spider and didn't care how much damage he got in return for it. His rash way of fighting was obviously inferior to the kumo's far more strategic manner of fighting.

It didn't take long for the spider to get bored, and when he did, he decided to end the fight. With a smirk, he flipped into the air behind InuYasha. As soon as the flustered hanyou turned around to face him, Naraku plunged his entire hand and arm through the inu hanyou's stomach. He then jerked his limb out of the hanyou and watched as the half-breed fell to his knees.

He had been tempted to kill InuYasha, but the far crueler, more sadistic part of his youkai wanted the hanyou to live and lick his wounds. Naraku wanted him to know exactly what he had lost. Naraku turned his gaze to his chosen and his crimson orbs connected with the inu's heated amber eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Naraku slowly, sensually licked the blood of his enemy off from his blood-drenched hand.

Sesshoumaru merely whimpered.

Without further delay, Naraku quickly closed in the distance between them. Cradling the back of the inu's head, he crushed their lips together, devouring the dog's lips in a dominating, ravenous kiss. Sesshoumaru clung to him fiercely, letting the spider dominate the almost violent kiss while he clawed eagerly at the kumo's slightly ruffled clothes.

Naraku was pleased to feel the inu's erection pressing against his thigh, and if not by that fact, he could tell from the dog demon's scent alone that he was ready and willing to submit to the mating.

It had been so long...

* * *

While Sesshoumaru licked and sucked at the kumo's neck, he ripped open Naraku's dress shirt, buttons flying in all directions. As soon as that broad, slightly tanned torso was revealed, he ran his hands across the wide expanse of Naraku's smooth chest and back in something akin to worship. The muscles tensed and jumped at the teasing, fervent touch of his hands.

When those hands dipped lower to remove the kumo's belt, the spider's hands covered his own, stopping him from completely undressing him. "Not here, koi."

The inu youkai growled and looked at him with an insulted look on his face, his eyes narrowed to deadly slits. "You are my seme, so prove it."

With a dark chuckle, Naraku easily picked Sesshoumaru up and heaved him up over his shoulder like a barbarian would carry a maiden he planned to take. It was hard for him not to rip the inu's clothes off and take him on the spot, but he had to wait just a little while longer. "When we are on my territory, I will prove it with the will of my flesh, my eager little bitch."

Sesshoumaru growled at being manhandled, yet as much as it pissed him off, it turned him on even more. And before the dog could utter a syllable, Naraku jetted forward with the inu in tow. His speed was miraculous and if no one had believed him to be a demon, they would believe it from just seeing his dashing, inhuman velocity.

In fact, most passerby's didn't even know what to think when they saw the flash of silver and black pass them.

* * *

In a span of only a few minutes, Naraku reached his dwelling. It had felt like hours for them both and they both panted with exertion and arousal. The kumo kicked the door open and swiftly strode in, his gorgeous inu still slung over his shoulder. The door somehow closed on its own while he kicked open his bedroom door and stormed inside. Without word or pause, he grabbed the younger youkai and flung him on the bed.

Sesshoumaru bounced on the bed with a small an "Eeep!" that escaped his full, panting lips. He lay sprawled shamelessly on his back and watched fervently with half-lidded eyes while Naraku rapidly divested himself of the rest of his bothersome clothing. He would have removed his own clothing by now, but he knew better. He knew that his seme would want to unwrap him.

Standing in all his naked god-like glory, Naraku delighted in the golden eyes that raked over his powerful, perfectly sculpted body. By the look on the inu's face and his squirming, he obviously liked what he saw. And that was all Naraku needed to know before he pounced on the smaller male.

The kumo straddled the inu's hips and imitated Sesshoumaru's earlier behavior by tearing open the dog's burgundy dress shirt, the buttons darting all around. With his impatience escalating, he scooted lower and shredded Sesshoumaru's slacks and boxers. Everything that didn't naturally belong on the inu youkai's body was ripped off and randomly thrown somewhere.

For a few moments, Naraku eyed the delicious scene before him of the nude dog demon lying submissively spread eagled, his legs open in wanton invitation. All that pale flesh and solid muscle covered by silky skin passed his approval. His mate was slender, yet leanly built. He would always be shorter, smaller, and more lithe than Naraku.

"Turn over," Naraku ordered, his voice husky from his unfulfilled desire. Normally, he would introduce some foreplay, but there was no time for that. There would be plenty of time later after their coupling.

Sesshoumaru immediately obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach. Strong hands grabbed his hips and pulled him up so that his rear was in the air. With his face buried in his arms, the inu groaned when a tongue swiped at his entrance. Saliva was used as lubricant and fingers quickly stretched him for something much larger and more imposing. He pushed back against those fingers and whimpered when said fingers left him, feeling dreadfully empty. But not for long.

Something much bigger, and blunter sheathed itself into his orifice in one quick thrust. Sesshoumaru cried out from the pain, but at the same time was elated that they were finally joined as one. His seme didn't move, though, and waited for a moment for him to adjust, thankfully. He felt his hair being brushed to one side and a hot mouth licked the back of his neck and then bit into it, drawing blood.

"Seme..." The inu keened and then gasped when the kumo rolled his hips in response.

"On your hands and knees, bitch." Naraku ordered while he bruised the inu's neck with the suction of his mouth and marked him with his teeth. He pulled out of the inu and waited for the dog to do as he was bidden.

As obediently as before, Sesshoumaru shakily rose to all fours and waited. His cock was rock hard and aching, hanging between his legs. The way his dominant talked to him and treated him turned him on to the extent that he had to concentrate not to come. It would seem like abuse to others, but he relished every moment of it.

"That's my good, tight little bitch..." Naraku whispered into the dog demon's pointy ear as he mounted him again, his leaking manhood slid in balls deep. The kumo shuddered, and gripped the inu firmly by the hips for leverage. It was going to be a rough, wild, and brief ride for the both.

The mew that escaped the dog's panting lips and the tight heat that surrounded him was enough to drive the spider insane. He pulled out and slammed back in and each time he did so, he wrenched wanton cries from the male he so ruthlessly impaled. He grunted and groaned against the inu's lovely neck as he rocked harder and faster into the eager body that so willingly bucked back against him in primal rhythm.

"Mine," Naraku growled against Sesshoumaru's neck, fucking him so hard to the point that the inu's arms and legs started to give out. The heightening, panting, breathy moans that passed from Sesshoumaru's lips did nothing but spur the kumo to drive them both to their much needed release. It was so good, so full, so tight, and so incredible that they could and would have both died happy. They were both so very close...

Sesshoumaru was in blissful heaven. Each thrust against his prostrate forced him to see white hot ecstasy. The coil in his loins was wound up tight and with each drive of that hard organ in and out of his ass, he felt the coil being wound up tighter and tighter. He bucked his backside in response, trying to get as much of that cock into him as much as he could each time. He bit into his arms, but that did little to stifle his screaming or relieve the tension. He barely registered begging Naraku to fuck him harder and faster. He barely remembered screaming "Yours" over and over, yet somehow he remembered vividly the word "Mine" being growled possessively into his ear.

The inu youkai felt the coil within him spring and he came, spurting his seed all over the bed. His muscles clamped down on the thrusting cock and he vaguely recalled someone screaming in bliss and another calling out his name.

Then there was darkness for Sesshoumaru for the second time that night.

* * *

**TBC...**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up this week maybe. Remember, tell me what you think. I like hearing from all of you. And I still must thank LordOfTheWest for reading my story often enough to point out errors I had made. You've been so much help, hun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


	15. Ch 14: For All Time

**Ini-Herit**

By:_ God of Insanity_

Warning(s): NC-17, Humor, Yaoi M/M, LEMON, Anal, SoloM, Fingering, Maybe some cursing...

Pairing(s): Nara/SesshUKE

_**A/N:**_** I feel dirty. I would take a shower, but I'd rather a spider didn't come into the shower and watch me. . **

**OH! BTW, I'm writing another Nara/Sess fanfic, but it won't be long. It'll have 2-3 chapters maybe. Depends on how things go with it. AND there will probably be a couple of one-shots soon. I get all these ideas...but time doesn't always agree with me. -_-**

**Oh, and thanks guys for reading and reviewing! ^^**

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters except for my own ideas and characters. For example, I do own Najja. I make no profit whatsoever from Rumiko's work. _

* * *

Chapter 14: "For All Time"

It was nearly 7 AM when Sesshoumaru woke up from his deep slumber. He normally woke up around 6 or 7 AM and it was extremely rare for him to sleep past 8 AM. Being the light sleeper that he was, he normally woke up 1-3 times a night. His depression also didn't help him sleep and more often than not he wouldn't sleep much, or at all.

The half-awake inu found himself lying on his side and he was ensnared by two very strong arms. He knew without even looking that Naraku was the one behind him, holding him. Even in his dazed state of mind, he wondered if they had slept like this the entire night.

Sesshoumaru listened to Naraku's steady, slow breathing and determined that the kumo was still asleep. with a small yawn, he tried to disentangle himself from those arms, but instead of loosening, they only tightened more around his body like a boa constrictor.

"Do you ever sleep in, precious?" Came a sleepy, groggy voice. Despite sounding not thrilled at being woken up so early, he seemed rather...happy and light.

Of course, the stale scent of sex in the air was probably one of the leading factors of the kumo's radiant happiness.

"Not anymore..." Sesshoumaru answered while he stretched his limbs to the extent that he could considering he was trapped by a spider. He sighed when he felt the aching soreness of his body. It proved that last night hadn't been a mere dream. That and the stickiness he felt on his body. The semen was already dry, but he still felt sticky nevertheless. He needed a bath, or at least a good shower.

With his eyes still shut, Naraku nuzzled the inu's neck affectionately. He was gradually waking up and normally, he'd drag himself out of his bed, but he felt too damn comfortable spooking the slighter male. Now he just needed to figure out a way to wake up like this all the time.

The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted b y the unwelcome sound of the ringing phone, which was conveniently located on the bedside table closest to the kumo. Naraku grumbled something about killing the phone. Then he reluctantly released the inu, and rolled over to retrieve the cause of his annoyance.

"Hello. Oh, it's for you," Naraku yawned and promptly handed the cordless glossy black phone to the other male.

"Hello, who's calling please?"

"Sesshy! It's me! Good morning! I'm sorry I called so early, but I wanted to ask you something..." Replied Rin's chipper, beaming voice.

"What would that be?"

"Can I sleep over Suki's house tonight? Suki's mom said she'd make sure we both get to school tomorrow on time."

Sesshoumaru was hesitant about that, but when he glanced at Naraku and saw him making puppy dog eyes, he thought, 'Oh boy.' He sighed. "I don't know. Can you?"

"May I please?"

"Yes, but you had better remember to finish your homework, behave, and go to bed on time. If you don't, I'm never letting you spend the night at a friend's house ever again."

"YESSS!" Rin shrieked. "Thank you! I love you, big brother!" And after that, they both said goodbye and hung up.

"I have a feeling you put her up to that." Sesshoumaru mumbled and sighed. His sensitive ears were still ringing from the girl screaming on the phone. That's one thing he always hated about girls. The screaming and jumping up and down whenever they were shocked or excited. He tried to imagine Naraku acting like that and it made him shudder.

"Little ol' me? But I was here with you the entire time." Naraku put on his best innocent facade, but it failed miserably. Innocence was just not his forte at all. Especially since he was lying there all naked and proud of it.

"There's nothing little about you." The inu shot out as an insult, but regretted the moment he said it because of its hidden innuendo.

A chuckle. "I would hope not."

Sesshoumaru sighed, laid down on his back, and winced because his lower regions were still a bit tender. He stared blankly at the dark ceiling. He felt numb at the moment, but he knew his feelings would seep into him soon enough. They always did.

"I think we should talk, pet." He was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, and watching Sesshoumaru with unreadable crimson eyes.

"About what?" Sesshoumaru asked, his words felt cold as ice.

Naraku didn't like the other's tone, but he chose to ignore it, so that instead, he replied evenly, "Everything. Last night. You, me, work, InuYasha. Everything."

"Can it wait?"

"Either we talk now or I'm going to settle for some nice morning sex. Make your choice, my dear."

Sesshoumaru paled at the thought of a repeat performance of last night. "Fine. We'll talk."

"Good. Well, to be honest, I'm shocked you haven't castrated me or tried to main me, yet."

The younger man turned his head to the side away from the kumo. His eyes looked blank and devoid of emotion. However, deep inside, his emotions started to clash like raging titans. He wasn't sure how he felt, but he knew anger wasn't one of them.

"Hm, I have an idea. How about, I let you wash up and I brew you some coffee? Then after we're both awake and caffeinated, we will talk." Naraku offered, his astute eyes not missing a beat. He could tell his introverted lover just needed to refresh himself, and in the process hopefully think about everything.

Sesshoumaru slowly sat up and looked at him gratefully. "I would prefer that, thank you."

"See? Even I can compromise, if need be."

The inu leaned over and kissed the kumo on the lips chastely, as if to thank him. "You will have to do a lot of compromising if you're with me."

Naraku smiled and gazed into the inu's eyes while the tips of his fingers ghosted the side of the beauty's face. "I will compromise every minute of every day...just to be with you."

A deep blush reddened the dog's flawless porcelain skin. Sometimes it was the lightest of touches or the most quixotic of words that made his guarded heart flutter.

Sesshoumaru was tempted to kiss him again, but decided not to because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be getting out of the bed anytime soon. He halfheartedly pulled himself away, hopped off the bed, and quickly found the nearest bathroom. Even though he didn't look, he felt those eyes follow him until he disappeared from view.

Naraku snickered and then lugged himself out of his comfortable bed. He chose to leave the room without donning anything on. He wasn't ashamed of his body, and actually preferred to be as naked as possible. He utterly despised clothes. Well...he only liked clothes enough to the point that they kept unwanted eyes from seeing anything and they shielded his eyes from seeing things that he didn't want to see. Like Kagura naked. Or Kikyou. Or God forbid...InuYasha. Naraku shuddered. He was glad he never had the displeasure to see any of them without their clothes on. It would be a cold day in hell...

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed when the hot spray of water hit his strained body. The euphoric feel of the water pouring down on his head and running down his body was blissfully fantastic. For a few minutes, he just stood there and let the water soak his hair and his skin. When he felt he was drenched enough, he grabbed the nearest soap and scrubbed at his body, yet he avoided one area. Within minutes, all the dirt, grime, sweat, and cum was gone and down the drain.

The silver-haired man sighed because he knew he had to clean an area he didn't even want to touch. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew he had to. He wasn't sure what to do, since it wasn't every day that he had anal sex with anyone. But he was very strict about hygiene and even if it hurt or was embarrassing, he would do what it took to clean himself.

Ultimately, he settled to just lather his fingers with the soap. He spread his legs apart enough so that he would have access, leaned over, and braced one hand against the wall for support. With a deep sigh, he slowly pushed two of his fingers past his tight ring of muscle. It was slightly loose from the previous night, yet it didn't really hurt. This area was uncharted territory for him and the first time he had ever had anything in his ass was from the night prior.

As soon as they were in to the limit, he wriggled them around to distribute the soap as evenly as possible. He then removed them, lathered his fingers with soap again, and reentered himself. He did this a few times until he felt he had reached as much area as possible. After he was satisfied with his work, he did the painstaking task of using water to rinse the soap out. He found his own method and eventually removed most of the soap and impurities.

But...during the process, he accidently brushed against his prostate. White-hot pleasure shot through his body and he gasped. His cock immediately sprang to life like the alert soldier that it was. The last thing he had wanted to do was arouse himself. 'Goddammit.' He thought and then sighed.

He was pretty much finished with cleaning himself, but he didn't want to leave the shower and walk around with an erection tenting his towel.

It was either masturbate, or give Naraku a reason to make him more sore than he already was.

* * *

Naraku stared at the clock and sipped his coffee. His 'exuberant' lover had been in the shower for almost an hour now. He wondered what the kid was doing. He had wanted to give him some privacy, but he knew he had to check on him. For all the kumo knew, Sesshoumaru could have passed out or hurt himself. So, he put his cup of black coffee down and headed for the bathroom.

The kumo opened the door and closed it behind him. The shower had a sliding glass door that wasn't exactly see-through, but it showed enough. And what he saw utterly shocked and instantly aroused him: The younger demon was masturbating and fingering himself at the same time. It was such an exotic sight to the kumo. He didn't even notice himself as he slid the door open and stepped inside the shower. He closed it behind him without taking his eyes off the other male.

The spider could tell that Sesshoumaru was biting his lip to stop from emitting any sounds. He leaned against the door and watched in rapt fascination as those fingers pushed inside and the other hand stroked an angry , scrumptious erection.

"Well, I see someone is having fun...and without me, too. That makes me very sad." Naraku remarked after he had watched the solo show for a couple of minutes. His powerful arms were crossed against his broad chest and a smirk was present on his striking face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes sprang open and he stopped what he was doing immediately. He jerked around hurriedly and almost slipped in the process. With his back pressed against the tile shower wall, he gawked at the kumo with wide golden eyes.

"Oh, did I startle you? I'm sorry...but you know how I love stating the obvious."

"Naraku...why are you in here?" Was all the inu could think to say. His mind was hazy since most of his blood was traveling to his nether regions.

"You've been in here for almost an hour. I was just checking up on you to make sure you were all right. But, my, oh my, what a sight I did come to see..."

Sesshoumaru looked away and panted, his face as red as a ripe tomato.

"If you could see yourself through my eyes, you would see just how hot you are. That was unbelievably sexy. You don't even know how much..." Naraku murmured, and before the inu knew it, the other man was kissing him with such passion and vigor that the younger man felt that his legs would give out. He also pressed his body hard against the dog, trapping him against the wall.

"N-Naraku..." Moaned Sesshoumaru when those lips left his to descend onto his neck. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck as if to help anchor himself or simply just to establish more contact.

Naraku slid his lover up the shower wall, and hooked his arms under the inu's legs. In a deep, husky voice, he commanded, "Wrap your legs around me."

Without protest, Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped his long creamy legs around the kumo's waist. He also tightened his arms significantly around the spider as if he were afraid he would fall.

The kumo positioned his angry-looking erection at the inu's already slightly stretched entrance. He felt those incredible legs tighten around him in anticipation. Naraku captured Sesshoumaru's swollen lips, kissing him with such startling intensity that it almost distracted the inu when the kumo breached him in one smooth, swift thrust into his core.

The golden-eyed man moaned into Naraku's neck and waited impatiently for the other man to bring them both to their blissful releases. He then felt Naraku cradle his ass with both hands and started sliding in and out of him at a slow, almost languid speed. This way, they both felt every delicious inch of each other.

Sesshoumaru was grateful the kumo wasn't being rough like he had been last night. Granted, it had felt marvelous, but even a demon such as the inu could only take such untamed treatment in small doses. The inu could bared make out his own stifled moans and Naraku's grunts and groans over the sound of the shower head that sprayed torrents of water on them both. Something about the water just added to the bliss, making the slide of bodies more slippery and euphoric .

The dog demon moved his body with the other man as much as he could considering he was pinned against the tiled wall. He opened his eyes and found the kumo watching him with unreadable eyes, as if he were waiting for something. The inu didn't know what that was, but all he knew was he wanted the spider demon to pick up the pace a bit.

"Faster..." Sesshoumaru gasped out, the coil in his groin wound tightly. The slow, yet sensual gliding in and out of his body was pleasurable, yet torturous at the same time.

"What was that, pet? I didn't hear you..."

"I'm not going to beg you..." Sesshoumaru growled, glaring slits at the larger demon.

"Oh?" And as if to prove a point, the kumo thrust hard into the inu, hitting that sweet spot so hard that the dog couldn't help crying out and closing his eyes tightly because of the bliss that action brought him.

When Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, he wasn't in the shower. His surroundings were foreign and quite strange. He was lying on his back in the damp grass while rain poured down on him. Above him was Naraku, but something was different about him. The kumo looked the same, but something about his aura was...different.

"Don't worry, your worthless brother isn't going to barge in on us, love. No one is watching..."

Before Sesshoumaru could even open his mouth, the other man kissed him hard with enough force to leave bruises. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs as tight as they could go around the kumo's waist. As confused as he was, the pleasure of the kumo rocking into his body distracted him considerably from his own puzzled thoughts.

Sesshoumaru arched his body, meeting the kumo's every thrust in an effort to get him as far inside as he could every time. The inu dragged his claws down the spider's broad backside and almost chuckled out loud when he heard the dark-haired man hiss. His wrists were grabbed and the kumo crossed them just above the dog's head, effectively pinning them against the ground. The kumo held them together with one hand and with his other hand, he used it to wrap around the dog's neglected, weeping cock. He squeezed it, then stroked it lovingly and chuckled when the inu bucked his hips in such a wanton display.

"More..." Sesshoumaru pleaded almost desperately. He didn't care for the way his voice sounded to his own ears.

"Such a naughty puppy..." Naraku whispered into his ear before he traced the rim of his pointy ear with the tip of his wicked tongue. "Won't you cum for me, Sesshoumaru-dono?"

Sesshoumaru gasped and tried his best to bite back his moans. He was so close, he could feel the fire burning within him get hotter and hotter. Everything the kumo was doing to him set all his senses ablaze and he wasn't sure how much he could take before he exploded.

"Please..." The inu heard himself implore and wanted to smack himself for the slip up, but at the moment his release was far more important to him.

Without further words, the kumo doubled his efforts into bringing the inu to his much needed ecstasy. While he ardently made love to Sesshoumaru's parted mouth, he pumped the dog's cock in time with his quick, hard thrusts. Naraku loved the moans and the cries he wrenched from the dog's mouth, so he removed his lips and settled for kissing and biting the inu's lovely neck.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes tightly out of habit while he squirmed and writhed on his back as the bigger male pounded into him, hitting that pleasure node every single time. He was so close, so very close to his release that he didn't care if he moaned, screamed, or cried.

Everything tightened, and then exploded in blissful rapture. Sesshoumaru's muscles clamped down on the still thrusting cock, almost painfully so, and it was then that the kumo also found his own release. The inu's seed splattered between their bodies and his muscles milked every single pearly drop from the kumo's already softening member.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru heard the kumo whisper while he laced their fingers together. The inu youkai felt the crimson-eyed man kiss him chastely on the lips and it was then that Naraku whispered against his lips, "For all time."

* * *

After Naraku had made them both something to eat, the two laid on the couch resting together. Naraku was lying on his back with the slighter male on top of him, the side of the inu's face resting on the kumo's naked chest. Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed, but he was far from slumber. If he could, he would have purred at the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair and massaging his scalp. It felt so good and it relaxed him immensely. He had always liked when his sister played with his hair...well...whenever she wasn't trying to cut it, knot it up, or yank it.

"I think we should talk now before we do anything else naughty today."

Sesshoumaru's eyelids fluttered open and he rolled his golden orbs. "I agree. I don't think I can take any more of that today..."

Naraku chuckled and continued stroking the younger man's gorgeous silver hair. "I can tell you're more of an introvert, which is okay. You are also shy in some areas and you're not quite comfortable with your body or with sex. But that's all right. How do you feel about what happened?"

The dog demon felt uncomfortable talking about the physical and emotional parts of their relationship. He'd never dated or experienced anything sexual with anyone else. He had never wanted to until the first day he had met his boss. He knew they had to clear a few things up and it was better to get it out of the way. He knew he had a few questions of his own he was itching to ask.

"Last night, and today with you was different."

"Yes, yes it was."Agreed the kumo, a little smirk on his face.

"Why?" The younger man asked curiously, and rolled his body until he was lying belly down on the kumo, his chin resting gently on the older man's broad chest.

"I am not quite certain why, Sesshoumaru. Today we were ourselves...yesterday, we were someone else. Do you remember that day in my car?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, his cheeks rosy like a doll's.

"Najja and I think it's an extension of ourselves. He calls it an 'Inner Youkai'."

"Does yours speak to you?"

Naraku continued running his fingers through the inu's flaxen locks while his crimson orbs were fixated on the dog's face. "Sometimes he does. The first time I heard him was...well, when some bad things happened. After all that, he was quiet again. Until you. He calls you our mate."

"Mine didn't start speaking to me until you," Sesshoumaru started and it was obvious he was pondering really hard about all this. "But what I don't understand...is if this thing is our inner demon, how can it come out and control us? It made me act in a manner I normally would never act."

"Hm...well, keep in mind that no one really knows the truth about this. Like I told you before, we are demons, but usually what sets us apart from the humans is our appearance and long life. Other than that, we're pretty much just like them. Perhaps our ancestors were more in touch with their inner demons and knew exactly what was going on. Right now...all we can do is guess."

Sesshoumaru trailed his fingers across the skin of the other man's chest, his eyes following wherever his fingers traced. "If you had to guess, why do you think our inner demons come out?"

Naraku watched those fingers, too, and silently enjoyed the sensation that they brought. It wasn't quite sexual, but it was intimate in its own way and seemed like it had a calming effect. "I think they both got tired of our stubbornness. They seem to know something we don't, it seems. To be completely frank, I think they are a part of us. Perhaps, they are the real us..."

"Do you think we'll ever know the truth?"

"I'm not sure. I do know my brother has been trying to find out the truth for quite some time now. He's been researching the past, particularly Japan's past."

"Is that his job?"

Naraku chuckled, "No, more like an obsessed hobby. He has companies like me, but he leaves them in the hands of people he trusts. He doesn't watch his businesses anywhere near as closely as I watch mine."

A sudden thought sprang into the inu's busy mind. "InuYasha. How do you know InuYasha?"

The kumo's hand stopped in mid-stroke of the inu's luscious hair. His ruby eyes darkened considerably and he curled his lip in distaste. "I met the baka when I was in college. He was taking some classes and unfortunately, he was in a couple of my classes. I was never rude to him nor did I ever treat him disrespectfully, but for some reason or another, he never liked me. In fact, it seemed the moment he saw me, he hated me. Mind you, I have had people in my time hate me, but never as scornfully as he did...well does. "

"Did you ever find out why?" Sesshoumaru inquired, and started tracing indistinct lines on the kumo's chest to calm him some. He could feel how tense the other man was and something inside him made him want to soothe the spider.

"Not really. It doesn't matter, though. "

"You obviously hate him, too. Do you hate him merely because he hates you, or because of something else?"

A distant look overcame the kumo's eyes and for a couple long moments he didn't answer. "Let's just say...he did a few things that made me hate him. And let's leave it at that, precious." Curtly replied the kumo; his words and tone implied he didn't want to explain any further. As if to distract the inu, he changed the subject. " Now, it's your turn. How do you know InuYasha?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, but didn't push him. He supposed the spider would tell him in time, if it were important. He idly traced one of Naraku's dusky pink nipples with the tip of his index finger. "He's my cousin. That's how I know him. I don't exactly hate him, but I'm not on good terms with him, either. I don't feel like talking about that right now."

"Touché'." Naraku smirked. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the palm of his hand. "You should stop that before I get tempted to have my way with you, again."

The inu paled and quickly retracted his hand from the spider's mouth.

"InuYasha said he wouldn't let me have you. Not again. I didn't understand that. I never had you before." Naraku suddenly brought up, his calculating eyes hard and reflecting.

"I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

Naraku contemplated this for a few moments before another question assailed him. "In the shower...you acted strangely. Even though you responded to me in every way, you still seemed like you were in another place or something."

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to respond to that. Hell, he didn't even know what had actually occurred. One minute he was in the shower getting fucked into the wall by Naraku, and then the next he was in the grass in some strange place with Naraku doing pretty much the same place. But...Naraku seemed different, somehow. He couldn't even describe it if tried to. He would have to ponder it some more and get some answers eventually.

"How do you feel about us having sex? Was it too soon? We can put it on hiatus if you need it to be." Naraku carefully asked. He wasn't blind to the fact that Sesshoumaru was very confused and acting strange. He was very concerned and would do anything to help his lover. Sex with the inu was great, but he didn't want the dog's health to be at jeopardy. With his other lovers, he had never cared. But with Sesshoumaru...he cared. He couldn't explain it no matter how many times he examined it, but he somehow knew the younger man was special. And a mystery.

The inu youkai studied him for a moment and noted the concern that was obviously etched in the kumo's face and voice. If it had been any other, he probably would have agreed. But then again, it was all the little things that Naraku always did for him that added up until it was one big thing.

"No...I don't want us to stop." Sesshoumaru spoke slowly. In all truth, he didn't think he could stop them even if he tried. It seemed all it took was one touch, look, or word to get the inu eager to submit to his place as uke. Now, that didn't mean the dog would always jump on the bed and spread his legs. Being the person he was, he wanted the other man to work hard for him.

"Are you sure? Any time you are uncomfortable and don't want me to continue, let me know. Okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. He nuzzled the other man's chest as if to show his contentment.

"No more questions come to my mind, well, except one."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Do you want to spend the night again, or would you rather I drop you off at your house?"

The dog demon thought about it for a moment. He didn't feel like moving, truthfully. And he was tempted to take a nap. The inu was comfortable just where he was. Besides, Rin was at her friend's house, so his presence wasn't needed. It wasn't often that he got to be at the house alone, but right now, all he wanted was to not be alone. And he wasn't alone. His inner youkai had been right. With this man, he didn't feel alone. The pain at his own loss seemed to be forgotten whenever he was around Naraku. Why? He wasn't sure. He barely knew the kumo, but what he did know, he was intrigued. The dark-haired man was an enigma to him and he found that he wanted to know everything about Naraku.

"If it's not a problem for you, I would prefer to stay here." Sesshoumaru sleepily answered and couldn't help but yawn.

The kumo smiled and ran his long fingers through the inu's silky mane while his other arm was wrapped around the inu. "It's never a problem. You are always welcome here. And I don't mind if you take a nap on me, precious."

Sesshoumaru's eyelids dropped until they were about to close. Before he finally fell asleep, he kept hearing a voice whisper the same words over and over:

_'I love you, Sesshoumaru. For all time.'_

* * *

**A/N: My god, for some reason...this chapter was really hard to write...yet I still managed to make it around 5,000 words, AGAIN! Just a word of warning...it won't always be that long, and sometimes it may be longer. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you review and tell me whatcha think! Ciao for now.**


End file.
